Having Fallen Off
by LeSinner
Summary: To free him, Kagome had to pull some strings and accept the reality of being clan head. But she no longer minded - so long as he, Sesshoumaru was beside her, it was all fine. Not AU
1. The Fateful Encounter

**Having Fallen Off**

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Encounter**

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

..

..

..

It was in a square, in modern day Japan, where everything began.

..

..

..

In the days of my freedom and glory, I never managed to appreciate the beauty of my land – or of my glory… or freedom, really. I, secure in my station and power, despite my superior intellect and being, was blinded enough by arrogance that I fell prey to machinations so simple and… the very thought of the cause of my situation for the past four hundred and fifty years has me twitching at times.

I was neigh invincible, that I was. The whole land of Japan shared this sentiment, and it was just a little hole in my defenses – wrought by my own arrogance – that brought about my downfall. This gods-damned arrogance of mine, allowed a gods-damned _cup of tea _to poison me, the almost-king of poisons. I was shamed and humiliated, but mostly, I was – _am _– betrayed.

My kingdom was torn to shreds with my enslavement to human royalty. I, a royal, myself, served and slaved for _human_ royalty. Throughout the years, I served as a loyal (forcibly so) figure. Powerful youkai such as myself live for thousands and thousands of years – if the royal family and their descendants were wiser, I would have remained an heirloom and a tool for power. As it were, the nobility of my masters was but a veil for underground activity.

My last master, the last of his blood, died. I had thought the blood-binding contract to be fulfilled and my freedom within reach. However, for all the inferiority I have treated humans with, these greedy creatures managed to overturn the original conditions – _the damned servant-bond was transferable._ I, Sesshoumaru, former ruler of the Western Lands, am being auctioned off.

..

..

..

I have not been given sufficient nutrition since my last master's death.

..

..

..

**Present day, Japan**

In an almost remote town in Kyushu, a young woman of twenty years ploughed through the streets; her bearing and striking appearance was enough to sway some heads and clear her path. Her blue eyes were flashing with irritation brought by forced cooperation.

Kagome Higurashi sped from the great Shrine she and her family was visiting at for the first week of their vacation towards the nearest convenience store. Which, she noted, was not conveniently close or _convenient_ at all? The heat was getting to her nerves; her little brother was getting on her nerves, being in Kyushu was killing her nerves, and the whole situation was… _really getting on her ga-damn nerves_.

Kagome turned the corner, and promptly ignored the appreciative stares she was receiving from the locals; she was more in favor of acerbically ranting within the confines of her mind over feeding whatever satisfaction she may have gotten from catching eyes.

…..

"Excuse me, miss?"

Kagome stopped before she could cross the road and turned to a young man sporting a cheerful, if somewhat flirtatious grin.

She checked and double checked – _surreptitiously,_ of course; her aunt always insisted on maintaining grace and control. Yes, the man was still there.

"Yes?" She swallowed a snarl and smiled the brightest and fakest smile she could muster.

She allowed eye to eye contact if only for the sole purpose of allowing the vermin – rather, the _young man_ to see the intensity of her blue eyes.

"Uh…" Kagome hid a smile. She enjoyed throwing people off-kilter. She subtly eyed the male before.

He cleared his throat. The flirtatious grin was back – brighter than before.

"Miss, say, you wouldn't happen to hail all the way from Tokyo, would you?"

_Hail? Who on earth uses such archaic… ok, I guess the old traditions are very firmly intact yet._

Kagome withheld a scowl. She was still in the sweltering heat. She settled for a raised eyebrow instead.

"You look like a city-girl, miss. I was wondering if you were kind enough to show me around Tokyo?"

… _Either I missed something, or this man is… touched in the head._ _That, or a really horrible pick-up line._

" – and, do you have a grandfather named Hyobu Higurashi?" _Screw it. _

The look of slight confusion mingled with surprise (she wasn't surprised; she was annoyed) in Kagome's eyes must have prompted the man to clarify.

"I'm Mamoru Higashi." The smile that was starting to annoy Kagome actually _grew_. "I apprenticed under Higurashi-dono, your honorable – "

"I never said I was from Tokyo; neither did I say I had a grandfather Hyobu." She disliked it when men would provide a false opening for a response.

The man was not expecting this turn of events. "Uh. You looked the part, so I assumed you were related to – "

"Well, I'm sure you know what assuming makes of you and me."

"I didn't mean to –"

"Never mind." She might have enjoyed tormenting the man were it not so warm today. "Yes, I am the granddaughter of Hyobu Higurashi." With a shrug, she managed a neutral tone. Then with a sudden turn in temperament, a skill she honed when dealing with Inu-yasha, she gave a slight, albeit tight, smile. "Higashi-san, why don't you walk with me while we talk? I'm rather in a hurry."

Perhaps the young man was thrown off kilter more than she thought for he had not taken a single step in the right direction.

_Well, bully for him. _Kagome walked on in a decidedly deliberate fashion, effectively leaving behind the male.

"Wait for me, Miss Higurashi!"

" – I'd rather not." She mumbled. He, like the weather, was getting on her nerves more than she thought possible.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

Kagome ignored the query as she held a light frown. There was a strange pulse just now. Like a heartbeat. She decided to end the blasted meeting. And maybe find the source of the strange pulse.

"I was just making sure you were the right person. Can't be too careful these days. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'm sure Grandpa was expecting someone – an apprentice or something – at the great shrine at Oita tomorrow by 6 PM. Sharp. If it's you, and you can't show up tomorrow, then do so this week; the week after, my family and I will be visiting with my uncle. I warn you, though, an audience is quite difficult to obtain at the House of Nishiguchi."

She turned to leave, but good breeding prevented her from being so rude. "Well. I've got to go now. Good day."

A quick exhale and with a sharp smile – showing entirely too much teeth to be truly pleasant – Kagome Higurashi turned on her heel and left in search for the nearest (not quite near nor convenient) convenience store and the strange, weak pulse of something thrumming through the local area.

Belatedly, she wondered how this Higashi fellow knew to single her out as "Higurashi-dono's granddaughter."

The man, Mamoru Higashi, was left staring at Kagome's form. He was sure he did nothing wrong, and was even hoping for her number, but something did go wrong and, well… there would always be tonight and the next two weeks to get her number. That, and if Higurashi-dono's plans were anything to go by, he'd be spending _a lot_ of time with the lovely lady. In Tokyo.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kagome was too engrossed with actually finding a convenience store with the materials she needed. The crowd was thick and the humid air made the forced proximity even worse. She was full on sweating now, even though the sun was not at its peak yet.

_I knew I should've just asked Rengi to drive me today._

But as she reached the edge of the square, all acerbic thoughts were brought to a screeching halt… her heart stopped.

The feeling was strange; strange, rather, in the sense that it felt out of place in her time.

Soon her body was releasing cold sweat; she noticed that the feeling intensified with every pulse of… _youki?_

Good gods.

The youki was pulsing steadily, weakly, softly… so softly, it seemed suppressed and as Kagome rushed to the source of the pulsing, the feeling only grew minutely; the minute difference only confirmed the repression.

_It can't be Inu-yasha. He knows better than to follow me here… that and Inu-yasha barely has the minimum self-restraint required to tether his massive youki._

_What could it be?_ She thought.

It didn't seem malevolent; though if worse came to worst, she'd be able to take care of some youkai easy peasy. She didn't suffer and rough it out for the past four years with nothing to show for, after all.

_I can't shake the feeling that I've felt this youki before… it was definitely younger back then, and less tortured… in any case, it is calling to me. If not for curiosity, then I must at least answer this call._

The problem with time travel was that she couldn't possibly think of all the possible scenarios that happened in the past – that _will happen_ in the past – to explain why the pulse was so familiar.

_Did someone from the past make it through the centuries? Or… through the well?_

Irrespective of her advanced logic and analytical preparations, none could have suitably prepared her mind for what she encountered at the far end of the town near the more unsavory parts of the local area.

**..**

**..**

**..**

I'm bound… rather tightly with chains. Unnecessary. The spells on the collar alone are enough to subdue me. Nothing can compare to my true strength and power… nothing but carefully crafted spells by traitorous youkai. Strong traitors. Cowardly traitors.

The process of showcasing my apparently healthy, if unfed body to the masses was more shaming that I thought. I'd have imagined myself numb to such scrutiny but being bare like this, dirty and tired makes me realize that this taiyoukai still does feel the sharp stab of shame and pain even after four hundred and fifty years.

As I shift to rearrange my chains, a scent, sweet and familiar tickles my nose. I unassumingly peer through my lashes at the crowd; there's a female there. Her eyes are bright blue sapphires and her scent is as clear as the sky. She smells like freedom. My lips crawl into a ghost of a smile.

I could not resist peering, if rather surreptitiously, at the woman's eyes. She's human, I can smell it. Her eyes widen in something resembling shock; her body does scream shock as she stood rooted to her spot. Before I knew it, her eyes narrowed decisively; she marches towards… towards me?

No; she is moving to the man in charge of my chains. She stalks to the man hawking his – my – wares. With every step she nears me; I feel a strange pull towards this human woman.

I can't help but watch in fascination as the young woman's carefully bottled shock and anger thrums through her body; thrums like power and energy of old. The hair at my nape stand in attention, but I'm much too captivated by this woman of power.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kagome was far too controlled to point and scream, but – _damn, no, this can't be real. That can't be him. That just. __**Can't. Be. Him.**_ _He's got two arms, for goodness sake! And just what the fuck is going on here? This looks too much like slave trade!_

_Settle down,_ Kagome told herself. _Did he get through the well? Oh my fuck. He's chained. Did he just smile at me? No. that's… he didn't go through the well. That's an older Sesshoumaru! _

_But what about Inuyasha? Did he make it through the ages, too?_

Kagome was frozen where she stood. Her thoughts kept coming, lightning fast. Her feelings were being sorted as best as Kagome could. Here before her – and before the local community, apparently – was a beautiful youkai lord. This man – youkai – was the most feared and powerful being in the lands. _Was._ The crescent moon, the markings, the familiar youki made it even harder for Kagome to convince herself that _the_ great Sesshoumaru was not just standing there, shirtless, with cropped hair, being _displayed_, of fall things, right before her.

Wait.

_**Displayed?**_

Shock punched her in the gut. Her innate sense of justice was rising to the fore; this _was_ an injustice! The taiyoukai may have tried to kill her and her best friend, but nobody deserved to be enslaved like this! Even with the teachings of her decidedly Machiavellian uncle and grand uncle, slavery was pushing the limit.

"_It's that man again. He's been here for the past two days, displaying the silver-haired one for all to see." _Kagome overheard the susurrus of the women beside her. Around her, people were discussing the man and his wares.

"_I know. Today is the last day, though. The handler – yes, the meaty one with the keys – apparently couldn't do business anywhere else. The clans in the main island are not pleased with him, you see." _Kagome wondered just what exactly she was really listening to.

"_So he does business here? The yakuza clans in the main island sure are powerful. Our men might not yet compete."_

Ah. It made sense now. Yakuza. Her uncle was part of Yakuza… but did that mean that her uncle was here on behalf of the Sumiyoshi-rengo; was the head of the clan here on business? **This** sort of business?

_Regardless; this is unforgivable. Even Uncle is against slavery. Loyalty is won; not bought._

But Kagome was a bit amused at the back of her mind. _On a lighter note… it is quite amusing to even hear of this without trying. Then again… I suppose these minor clans simply have not the brains, nor the discretion the more notable clans possess. _

Kagome took a deep breath and moved with determination towards the meaty, ugly, disgusting man. _If today is the last day… it's now or never._

With every step she took, her aura pulsed with her mounting anger and was palpable even to those lacking the spiritual gift; the instinct of the Japanese to respect their betters had the low-born locals moving away, clearing a path for Kagome and her ire.

She moved towards the podium and motioned for the man to the side for relative privacy.

"Sir. Am I to understand this is business? Open to all?" A closer inspection of the man nearly gave Kagome palpitations. _Ye gods. If I had any doubt before, then they're all gone now. This man – youkai – can't be anyone else but Sesshoumaru._

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

Sesshoumaru spared a concealed, anxious look towards Kagome. He could feel her scrutiny. And the tingle of whatever powers the woman possessed. He was in his most vulnerable, bound and chained with suppressors. The woman was a threat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

The trader would have turned the young woman away had it not been for her forbidding aura. "Aye. Tomorrow night, at the Morunake-shi. Anyone can join, but," the man tossed a leer for emphasis, "you'd need the right invite, missy."

Kagome did not quite understand. It was free trade; but required an invite? And the Morunake-shi Manor?

"Of course, I can give you the right papers. Maybe if you were to escort me tomorrow, I might pull some strings." The man was pleased to see Kagome's eyes widen in understanding.

"Or you could always play date with the big shots. Not much luck there, though, missy. Might as well let me take care of you tomorrow night – what do you say?" The innuendo was not lost on the young woman.

Comprehension dawned upon Kagome; the invite, only the right people would have it; her Uncle would most definitely be one of them. She could manage the entrance. It was doable.

Belatedly she realized the man was _still_ leering at her. Fool.

"I assure you, sir, I'd be one of the right people, with the _right invite_." She had to leave. A minute longer in this man's presence would have her acting rashly.

**..**

**..**

**..**

After a quick call to her esteemed uncle's estate, Kagome wrangled the details from her doting uncle. Her aunt, for good measure, sent a missive to be sure. It was perfumed and skillfully written. Kagome assumed it served a dual purpose; as an example of how women of Kagome's station should be like.

_**Kagome,**_

_**Tomorrow, at the Morunake-shi, exactly an hour before midnight, the secret weapon of the Xuanzong royal family will be revealed. They say it is actually a person, but no one can live for centuries. You will have to wear appropriate clothing for tomorrow evening if you are to come. I've taken the liberty of filling your closet for the branch house here in Kyushu. The driver shall pick you up at 7:30. You will bathe and prepare yourself here at the Nishiguchi branch house. We know how much your mother hates exposing your younger brother to our Society's ways. Tomorrow night will also serve as your pre-debut into our Society. Your Uncle sends his love.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Auntie Aoi**_

It was informal, but definitely managed to twist Kagome's gut in apprehension. _Pre-debut?_ She wasn't even sure if she was ready to take up responsibility as her Uncle's heir; or if she would at all! With a pre-occupied frown, Kagome decided to address the matter later when her uncle was there. Surely they hadn't forgotten she still had her own duties in the Feudal Era!

But to the point of the letter, Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought. By the sound of it, nobody actually believes that Sesshoumaru is – _was_ the so called special weapon of the Xuanzongs. And Kagome would be willing to bet that the minor clans here would definitely follow her Uncle's example; that is to say, flat out rejection.

Tomorrow's plan will have to account for every possible outcome; it _must_ be carried out smoothly. Kagome was no longer sure _why_ Sesshoumaru must be secured. She only knew that something about Sesshoumaru called out to her.

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**The following day**_

At exactly 6 in the evening, Mamoru Higashi made it to the great Hamanaka shrine of Kyushu. The compound was austere, but not even the cold night air could distract Mamoru from the excitement bubbling within him.

The Usa Hamanaka-gu seemed empty; there was no one in sight except for those who came to receive him. Yet, the shrine grounds reverberated with the chants of the praying priests and the discipline training of the younger ones. Hamanaka shrines, after all, are known for their warrior-priests.

Tonight, the plans for his continued apprenticeship would be finalized. His role in the lives of the Higurashis, and most importantly _the_ Miss Higurashi would be stamped out in paper. This was surely a turning point in his life.

It also _really_ didn't hurt that Miss Kagome Higurashi was one fine piece of ars– _art_.

**..**

**..**

**..**

At 6:30, she saw Mamoru Higashi with her Grandfather, speaking in quiet tones. The resolve flickering with excitement in the young man's eyes were enough to make Kagome pause and speculate. She would have imagined it had much to do with _priestly things_, but Kagome knew better than to assume such things conclusively. Things were seemed to be converging here in Kyushu, and the events couldn't be mere coincidence.

At 7:00, Kagome finished drafting up her plans for this evening. Wine, dine, and go for the kill. Sesshoumaru must be secured.

By the time the driver arrived at her home, Kagome managed to secure an extra bedroom for Sesshoumaru. There were no ifs, ands, or buts. Sesshoumaru was coming home with her, no doubt about it.

By 8:10, Kagome arrived at the Nishiguchi branch house. She was a woman on a mission, and the first step to achieving her goal was to dress and act the part.

**..**

**..**

**..**

By 9 PM, everything was set. The ruling Sumiyoshi-rengo pair and their heir were preparing to leave the Nishiguchi branch compound.

"Kagome, you look very beautiful." Her Uncle was immensely fond of her and this affection coupled with Kagome's position in the workings of the Sumiyoshi-kai clan had her clad in much finery.

"She should be! She's my niece, after all." Her Aunt gazed upon Kagome with pride. Not by blood, certainly, but Aoi Nishiguchi accepted and embraced Kagome as the daughter she never had.

"Thank you Uncle, Aunt. Really, I'll make you proud." And she would. In exchange for this evening, Kagome would take up half of the duties expected of the heir.

Her Uncle, Shigeo Nishiguchi-Higurashi was pleased to have such a worthy heir. To think his kin birthed such a precious jewel!

"Kagome, be yourself. I am proud to say that you need very little instruction to impress the others. We will be arriving in separate cars, as usual, and I want you to stick close to Rengi. I made sure he was free tonight to guard you."

"Of course, Uncle." At times like these, Kagome has great difficulty viewing her Uncle as the ruthless clan head of the second largest yakuza group in Japan.

"And Uncle – about what we spoke earlier…"

Aoi and Shigeo turned amused glances toward Kagome. She rarely asked for anything, and they would gift her this, regardless of her reasons.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. You'll have your… present later."

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sesshoumaru was waiting in a simple room. It was sparse, but clean. Sesshoumaru knew that he was not the only commodity the trader had left to earn with. He was in fact, not the most priceless, but assuredly the most valuable. After tonight, Agara, his handler expects to live with relative comfort and luxury.

Tonight, he was fed, cleaned, and dressed.

Tonight, he will be greeting his new master, whoever he may be.

He took his place on the large red velvet cushion and waited for the appointed hour.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kagome was bored. She was counting down the minutes for when Sesshoumaru would be presented to the eyes of the clans. Rengi stood placidly, a guard and escort shadowing her side.

She greeted and bowed, charmed and ensnared, flirted and impressed; no matter how unwilling, she never did things half-assed. She may no longer be as innocent as she once was four years ago, but growing was the only way to move forward.

Once more, Kagome smiled and gave the appearance of being involved with her Uncle's – rather her _clan's_ – associate.

Aoi and Shigeo Nishiguchi watched their little heiress from afar. It was no false comfort the couple offered to Kagome when they told her to be herself. She was of strong character; impressive by herself.

"Husband, why would Kagome want this man so desperately for her own?" She didn't understand why this slave (a _slave_, for kami's sake – slaves in the 21st century!) was to be acquired at all cost. While no doubt, she was pleased to have her husband's niece finally embrace her birthright, Aoi wondered its worth, or plans for the slave Kagome could possibly have to willingly sacrifice whatever was left of her normal modern life.

"He is a relic of her past." Shigeo was personally interested in what Kagome assured him was a youkai.

"Her past?"

"The _past_ past." Aoi stiffened with instant understanding. The family knew of Kagome's involvement with the supernatural, but if a relic from the _past_ showed up in their lives, what risk could this possibly pose towards Kagome?

"Shigeo – " Aoi tensely started. Her instinct to protect Shigeo and his kin was overwhelming. As the wife of the Sumiyoshi-kai's kumicho, her duty and desire to protect gave a passing thought to placing numerous tabs on her precious niece and her soon to be gift.

"Don't worry. Trust Kagome. I'm sure that you've noticed she's started to play for keeps."

"What are you talking about? What she wants, she… well, she 'keeps'. Admirable quality of hers."

"Exactly. What she wants, she _takes_. She plays for keeps, Aoi. She won't enter the battlefield without ensuring it would _definitely_ be a battle. With her as the victor. Can you imagine the clan with Kagome as the kumicho?" came the wry tone of Shigeo, somewhat disbelieving that his dear, sweet niece had the makings of a formidable leader.

Aoi turned her scrutiny to Kagome with delight. Apparently, Kagome's every step was a calculated step towards victory. If this is what her time in the Feudal Era turned her into, then who was she to cut Kagome's ties from her strength?

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kagome was finding the entire process rather tedious at this point. Regardless, she remained alert and focused on the proceedings. Her entire plan hinged on the smoothness of this stage.

"Preposterous. You expect us to believe that this pretty boy right here lived for centuries? What fools do you take us for?" The trader could not get a word in edgewise since the unveiling of Sesshoumaru.

"Agara, do you seriously think we would fall for such lies? I don't care what you say – _magic does not exist!_"

"Step down this minute, Agara. There is no point in continuing this charade. We are very much aware the clans in Honshu have rejected you."

The clans all thought this Agara fellow was duping them; deceiving them into accepting such absurd claims.

All that prompted this swift rancor from the gathered crowd were some discrete calls, and some carefully planted ideas. From there on, the natural desire of the clans for knowledge had them digging up information on the supposedly rejected trader. Their efforts revealed some embellished 'facts' regarding Agara and his dubious wares.

Yesterday was a day full of plotting indeed. Kagome felt a slight twinge of uneasiness for ruining someone so effectively… so… efficiently. So many things could go wrong! Especially since she believed in karma – how could she not?

Throughout the matters, Shigeo and Aoi, representatives of their clan remained silent, watching with eyes glinting with the fulfillment of their inevitable conquest. All they had to do was lean back and watch what their niece had in orchestrated.

Aoi was truly amused. Kagome, with the resources of the Sumiyoshi-kai, ensured that every priceless item brought by the trader was questioned, doubted, and shot down. Playing on the pride of the lesser clans, and the predictable outrage of imagined slights, Agara the trader was effectively rejected, impugned, and alienated.

Kagome and Aoi watched as Agara was dragged by security, along with the silver-haired youkai to be escorted to their suite for a swift boot out. Across the table, Shigeo raised his wine glass to Kagome in a silent salute.

"Rengi," Aoi called to the chiseled bodyguard with a pleased smirk. "Proceed to that fool trader's suite, and make an offer he can't refuse."

**..**

**..**

**..**

When Rengi arrived at the trader's rooms, he found Agara alternately packing and demolishing his merchandise. The silver-haired slave, included. Agara broke some pottery, and rained kicks and punches on the slave. The slave remained standing, eyes trained on the floor, like a statue. This only further angered the violent trader, hurling some priceless items at the silver-haired man's head.

Rengi frowned. Whether the trader knew it or not, everything in this room already belonged to Kagome Higurashi. If Rengi was anything, he was loyal to the point of rabid proportions. He was not wholly familiar with Miss Kagome yet, but she is the heir, and was the beloved niece of the Kumicho and his Seisai .

Before Agara could hurl another priceless vase, Rengi intercepted him, using his superior strength to subdue the trader. Agara spluttered in apoplectic rage.

Rengi refused to mince words. "Agara, my master and mistress offer you a deal. And before those greedy cogs turn in your little brain, it is non-negotiable. I warn you, though, that whether you accept the deal or not, all these here in this room will belong to my clan."

Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at the newcomer.

Agara twisted from the bodyguard's grasp. He knew what that meant. He had been dealing in the underground long enough to know what the very sentence _implied_. The unvoiced condition was accurately along the lines of doing things the "easy way," or the "hard way."

Controlling his violent temper and anxious shivers, Agara nodded.

"Whatever it is, I'll take it. My plans are ruined; down the drain, and the life of relative peace I've been looking forward to is gone. I only ask that we do business again."

Rengi nodded in approval whilst hiding his slight surprise. The man was smarter than he looked, it seemed.

**..**

**..**

**..**

When the auction completely died down, it was well past midnight, nearing two or three hours away from dawn. The auction was not the main event; it was merely the side-dish of the gathering.

Earlier in the evening, Kagome mingled with the younger members of the present clans, socializing and, at certain points, enjoying.

Soon after the failed auction, the real festivities began, and the kumichos of the present clans arrived at the scene. Kagome found this to be an annoyance as she was impatient to get to Sesshoumaru, while simultaneously dreading her next course of action. She quite forgot to plan for the long-term.

Aoi watched as Kagome dealt with idiot members of the visiting clans. Aoi could feel Kagome's tension boiling below the surface of her calm. This was the first time Kagome has ever been to major event; tonight was actually the annual meeting of the local heads. While her husband far outranked the people in this room, it still gave Kagome good... practice. Exposure.

At length, Rengi arrived from the task given to him.

"Aoi-sama, articles of Kagome-sama have been seen to and are ready for perusal."

Aoi was silently amused at the impersonal tone of Rengi. Although the slave was a person, Rengi was truly no stranger to the darker side of the yakuza world; human trafficking was nothing, really. If he did not comment on the deliciously handsome man placed in the adjoining room of Kagome, then it was all well and good. It was not his place, either way, to speak of the affairs of his masters.

Aoi excused herself from her husband and their companions; Shigeo knows Aoi has grown tired of the people and surmised Kagome was anxious to greet her… property.

"Kagome, dear," Aoi deftly stepped into the conversation between her darling niece and some nondescript associates. "I fear I am too tired to carry on until dawn. I think it's time to go."

Kagome quickly hid her relief. Without Rengi as her escort and guard, she was more vulnerable to overtures from men and women, both of the professional and personal persuasion. It was a most precarious situation; regardless of her station, she has yet to fully take on the life of a true yakuza and the authority that came with it.

The little priestess in her was doing a little jig and a prayer as thanks.

As they sauntered away, a most striking pair of women, Aoi was proud to notice that many admiring gazes were tracing Kagome's form.

**..**

**..**

**..**

The moment her feet touched the Nishiguchi grounds, she focused on navigating the vast compound. Though her feet moved swiftly, her body was on auto-pilot as her mind was preoccupied with the exchange with her Aunt in the car. The conversation was replaying in her head.

"_Now that we have a moment to ourselves, I'd like to say I am very, very proud with how you managed the entire evening."_

_Kagome was glad to hear it. "It was a trial, Auntie Aoi! It took all the patience to last through the evening. All those simpering groupies…. I have groupies! I have groupies, Aunt, and that's because I'm the Sumiyoshi kumicho's niece."_

"_Yes, that, too." Aoi was not speaking of Kagome's charisma with the yakuza of her generation. She already knew Kagome would be impressive._

"_Actually, Kagome, I was referring to your… how do I say this… ah – to your plotting skills."_

_Kagome was surprised to hear her Aunt term it as such and let out a light laugh. At the back of her mind, though, was a sort of consciousness that she, in her single-mindedness, did all the "plotting" without remorse at all._

"_Your plan was well executed, Kagome, and effortlessly so, too!" Aoi paused to give Kagome a warm smile._

"_We decided to accept your terms and conditions for leadership of our clan, and all that trader had to offer are yours. Including this slave of yours – "_

"_His name is Sesshoumaru, Auntie. I don't know how he came to… you know, be the way he is now, but in the feudal era, he was a great and terrible lord. Gosh knows how many times I could have fallen to his claws. Could we… I mean, I know __**I**__ will, but, is it possible to treat him with, you know, some… respect?"_

_Aoi treated Kagome to a penetrating stare. "Kagome, what are your reasons for going to such lengths for a creature who, from what I gather, has made repeated attempts for your life?"_

_Aoi waited for an answer, but all Kagome could give was a halting sentiment. "It just… it just didn't feel…it was wrong, seeing him like that…"_

"_Did you take him, hoping to know of the past?"_

"_Eh! No! I didn't even think of that… Actually, I don't think I should tell him of my past adventures, too. We should probably not mention this in his presence. Who knows how he might react."_

_Aoi was not overly concerned. Kagome assured them that Sesshoumaru was somehow bound. Physically speaking, the dangers Sesshoumaru poses should be easily neutralized._

"_Do as you please, Kagome. As I said, all that horrible man had to offer this evening is yours. We will be cordial, of course, to your… to Sesshoumaru. He is _yours _now, Kagome, and no matter in what capacity he exists, you must take care of what is yours."_

_The car stopped at the entrance of the main building. _

"_Good night, dear."_

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

Kagome finally reached her personal quarters and eyed the small room adjoining hers. She had planned to put Sesshoumaru somewhere else – somewhere decent and appropriate, and _not_ adjoined to her own room. However, Rengi apparently has his own ideas. Kagome was somewhat mortified when she guessed the reason for such an arrangement.

Sesshoumaru should be settled in by now. Silently, she opened her door; best to be quiet so as not to disturb the youkai.

"Welcome back, Master."

And there the demon lord was, waiting for his new master in the dark, shirtless and kneeling on her floor.

**..**

**..**

**..**


	2. Binding of the Souls

**Chapter 2: Binding of the Souls; Heart, Body, and Soul**

**. . . . .**

"Welcome back, Master."

And there the demon lord was, waiting for his new master in the dark, shirtless and kneeling on the floor.

Kagome was startled to hear the smooth and disturbingly _humble_ baritone of one inu youkai.

So startled was she, in fact, that before she could process her own thoughts, her hand moved on its own and reflexively sent her purse flying towards Sesshoumaru's head.

What made it _worse_ was that she had unconsciously coated her purse with very faint miko ki.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! You surprised me and – well, no, it's all right, please sit upright!"

_My god, this is really embarrassing. And damned if I don't feel any more awkward with Inu-yasha's demon lord half-brother kowtowing at my feet._

The taiyoukai did as told and sat upright, eyes downward. Though his hair was cropped shorter than was appropriate for a youkai of his standing, he felt a small measure of relief that his bangs were long enough to shade his eyes.

Kagome sat before Sesshoumaru and his… _ye gods. It's that horrible, red, velvet cushion. It practically screams "sex object". It's amazingly large enough to accommodate Sesshoumaru even as he bows his head to the cushion._

She lightly shook her head to dispel her rambling thoughts. Her chair was comfortable and large enough for her to lounge in as she took a deep breath and calmed her nerved to observe Sesshoumaru.

The first thing she noticed was the collar latched onto his strong masculine neck. There were matching bands on his wrists and feet that covered the maroon stripes that seemed to be paler than she remembered. The bands were slim and appeared tasteful. Like a fashion statement. And he looked like a rocker.

His hair was cropped close to his scalp, making Sesshoumaru seem smaller than she remembered. His clothes were – _oh my, he's shirtless, shirtless! _– lacking. Rather, he only had a pair of hakama and a sash, with nothing else upon his body but the markings of his heritage and the thin velvet-like bands. She followed the slash of a maroon stripe dip from his toned belly to his hips, no doubt continuing beyond the band and sash of his low slung hakama. His nails, she noted, were short and trimmed, almost human looking; she hesitated to call them claws. His skin was flawless, like white marble. His ears were partially hidden by his silver strands, but she could faintly see the pointed tips. His lips were thin, but well formed and beautiful, suiting his strong, bruised jaw.

_Bruised?_

Kagome nearly lunged to hold Sesshoumaru's face in her hands to examine the bruise on his face. She could feel that it was merely tight control that kept Sesshoumaru from flinching away and Kagome fought the need to apologize. Kagome tipped Sesshoumaru's head to peer into his muted, golden eyes.

Kagome knew that nothing can harm a taiyoukai like Sesshoumaru just like _that_. It would take a great deal of effort – and power – to even bruise him.

"Did I do this to you?" She was aware that her miko ki was strong enough to provide a stinging buzz, especially at the level she dispensed it at, but not to bruise…

Sesshoumaru exerted great effort to keep his eyes respectfully down.

"Forgive me, Master, for my untimely greeting." He was putting the blame on himself. Kagome intuitively understood this.

But still, how on earth was Sesshoumaru so easily bruised! Kagome felt that this information was part of the puzzle.

Kagome leaned back on her chair. She didn't know how to proceed. She wanted to free him, or _something_, but the possible consequences of such an act could prove to be fatal, especially for her.

Quickly, Kagome sought to center herself. Panicking would get her absolutely no where.

Kagome chanced a look at Sesshoumaru's form on the large, red cushion.

For now, Kagome decided, she would play it safe. She will not deceive him… she will allow him to come to his own conclusions. Then and there, she decided not to tell him of her involvement with the past. It would be for the best.

"What may I call you?" The polite query took Sesshoumaru aback. He was not used to being so politely addressed by his masters.

"Sesshoumaru, Master." Kagome started to think that she would be eternally bothered by that humble, obeisant, _submissive_ tone.

_Submissive, submissive, submissive. Submissive and shirtless._ Kagome's fingers minutely twitched.

"And I am Kagome Higurashi. Call me Kagome."

**. . . . .**

Kagome woke to a bright morning. She had a pleasant rest, and nobody disrupted her sleep. Hopefully it was because of thoughtful consideration to the time Kagome and her Aunt made it home. At worst… at worst, the household must have assumed she'd be busy with her new "companion."

Kagome twitched in bed. _If even one maid – one! – giggles just like the last time I had a guy over, I will be very displeased._

Nothing happened last night. She sent Sesshoumaru to bed and told him they would discuss things in the morning with the excuse that she was tired.

And she was tired. But grateful. The light of the morning banished the cobwebs away from her mind and she felt more ready to deal with a submissive, short-haired, handsome, _submissive_ Sesshoumaru.

As she prepared the arduous task of leaving her bed, she wondered where Sesshoumaru was. Last she saw him, was when she left him in the ante-chamber of her room, motioning him towards the adjoining bedroom.

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru waited patiently in his room, on the floor by his bed. He noted last night, how his new master seemed to eye his cushion with something he could not name; distaste, disdain, disgust? It certainly caused his master some discomfort.

He did not sleep much, and instead watched as the sky outside his window gradually lightened.

He washed his face and groomed himself with the toiletries provided and found himself more confused than ever.

A light meal was brought to his room but he did not touch it. No servant eats before the master, no matter where; either in his presence or without.

He was puzzled, when he realized there were no guards waiting in this wing. Nobody in this household knew of the spells that protected the master from the slave, and yet there were no safety precautions in place. Being a former strategist, this bothered him to no end.

At first, Sesshoumaru thought this was for privacy. And if it were for privacy, then he would be expected to perform for his master when she arrived.

And so he waited for her in the dark of his master's ante-chamber. He was shirtless and resigned, expecting a lusty woman.

But no! His master was surprised to see him there. He loosened his hakama and sash, for easy removal, and yet his master did nothing even remotely of that nature. With sharp eyes, he took in that the woman who is his master was the woman with power the other day.

Even as a slave, he disliked not knowing. He could have sworn the man from last night in charge of his settling in hinted that he, Sesshoumaru, must show his gratitude to his new master for his new life. The "gratitude," of course, would be of a certain nature involving _privacy_. Of course, in what other way was he to show his gratitude in so short a span? _This_ life of servitude couldn't possibly be any different from his _last_ life of servitude, but, he kept silent on the matter.

"_You there, come along. Don't even think of running; you would not make it past those doors if you do."_

He didn't run of course. If he did, going about master less, he'd have died without anything to anchor his soul and youki. That, and the fact that he was still tightly sealed within himself; he was no better than a young human pup.

"_The young Miss went to certain lengths to ensure your safety with the Sumiyoshi-kai. The other clans wanted to destroy you and the trader." _

In his weakened and sealed state, there was no doubt that were there any altercation, he'd have died.

"_And you better be grateful, man. With a kind master like hime-sama, you'd be living a good life."_

Sesshoumaru kept thinking on the man's words last night. _Hime-sama_. He was pleased his master was female. Sesshoumaru's body had enough resistance to physical blows, but sexual abuse? It was much better, he decided, to sleep with females.

**. . . . .**

When Kagome moved to her dressing room, she noted the time to be well past ten in the morning. Alarmed, for she did have a taiyoukai she should be looking after, she grabbed her night robe and with an almost breathless speed, moved to where she hoped Sesshoumaru was: the adjoining bedroom.

Kagome rapped softly on the bedroom door before entering and calling out to Sesshoumaru.

"Master," Sesshoumaru greeted from his prone position on his floor.

She idly noted the room to be much smaller than the rooms she had, but large enough to have a fire place with high back chairs and a coffee table for company.

And yet, Sesshoumaru chose to kneel on the cold marble floor.

"Good morning…" Kagome wasn't sure how to proceed. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I sat where I knew you to appear, Master. This one did not think it appropriate to move the furniture you have so graciously and generously provided."

Kagome felt rather silly in her bathrobe, standing as Sesshoumaru once again bowed lowly on the floor.

Sesshoumaru imagined that this was his chance to "show some gratitude," if his Master's apparel was anything to go by.

She nixed that thought out the window, though.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you have a shirt?" Sesshoumaru's eye flicked to the folded shirt on his neatly-made bed.

"And is that your breakfast?"

Kagome really had no idea how to proceed. She had the most annoying internal struggle that had her making decisions.

_OK. Just deal with him like normal. He's yours now, and treat him like you do any other person… just forget about the kowtowing. Jesus Christ, we need to discuss this. Kagome, take responsibility!_

"Sesshoumaru, please wear your shirt," _if you don't I'm afraid I'd be quite distracted, _"I'll wait for you in my room, and please take your breakfast with you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and gracefully stood from his prone position. Kagome idly noted the tone body to be drool worthy.

_Enough of that_. Kagome abruptly turned to her room. _I've got to look at this objectively and treat this like business._

_Yes, like business. I've got all the cards anyway._ She gracefully motioned Sesshoumaru to take his seat, but when she turned, she noted he was kneeling on the carpeted floor with his tray of food to the side.

"Won't you rather take a seat on the sofa, Sesshoumaru?"

Another kowtow, "I am much comfortable here, Master. I am hardly your equal."

Kagome thought of what she should say. There were so many things she wanted to know! How did Sesshoumaru come to this? And last night! He bruised last night! And his _hair!_ His glorious hair was gone!

"Explain yourself," she virtually barked.

Sesshoumaru tensed.

_Kagome_ tensed.

The room was tense. Well, no. Tension just pulsed through the walls.

She was so mortified that it was with only her newly found self restraint that kept her from covering her face with her hands. Before she could put conscious thought into how to go about handling this delicate matter, her mouth did it for her!

"I – Master? This one is but your humble servant, and unworthy to sit level with you like an equal."

_Thank goodness then. At least I can still salvage what my traitorous mouth has done._

Quickly fibbing, Kagome tried to cover up her ill-timed brain disconnection.

"Not that. Tell me about yourself, Sesshoumaru. You don't feel human. Ah… and call me Kagome."

Sesshoumaru exhaled lightly, utterly shocked his Master was so intuitive. Then again, she did throw a light, energy-charged projectile at him last night. Perhaps his Master had connections to old power.

"I am not human, Kagome-sama." Sesshoumaru carefully scented the air to judge what his Master was thinking. These introductions were always the most troublesome.

Kagome was still. _I'm almost 100% sure that if I didn't already know that, I'd be far less calm than this._ Kagome continued to play it cool. She was, well, the master here, and she was in control.

"Then what are you?"

"Youkai, my lady." Sesshoumaru answered without missing a beat.

"I thought so."

Sesshoumaru was treated to a piercing stare.

"How did you get yourself in this position, Sesshoumaru. Correct me if I'm wrong, but youkai are generally stronger than humans." _Well, of course they are, most of all __**you**__. _

"And look at me when you speak, Sesshoumaru, I'd rather not be conversing with your hair." _A bit harsh, but time's a wasting._

Sesshoumaru would have blanched, but obliged. The spells that kept him subservient were always activated.

"I was tricked, Kagome-sama. These bands were steeped in magic, and now fed by my youki. They suppress me. Master, I must ask you to complete the binding spell. I can only truly be yours if this spell is finished."

"How do we break the enchantments on the bands?"

"I cannot break through these enchantments, my lady. They were specially crafted for my power. It insures subservience to my master and further insures I will not turn against him."

Kagome frowned lightly.

"I'm asking _how_ to break them, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru wondered why on earth Kagome-sama wanted to know, but answered as truthfully as he could.

"To my knowledge, Kagome-sama, there is no breaking of these enchantments; only my natural death would allow this."

Kagome was silent as she contemplated this.

"And if I allowed you to go free?" She wanted to know. Not that she had any intention of letting loose a taiyoukai that could be hell bent on revenge.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat loosing focus. _I don't want to die_, Sesshoumaru thought. He should have welcomed death, but he did not want to die yet.

"I would slowly die, Master."

Kagome understood right then. Her teacher in the feudal era taught her about these barbaric practices.

"Your soul needs an anchor, doesn't it, Sesshoumaru?" came her horrified whisper.

She was appalled. For a brief time, she was captured and enslaved. The only reason she still had her freedom was that her restraints were not strong enough to hold her power, and were certainly cheap enough not to be keyed to her. Going without a master was painful, incredibly painful. She continually thanks her teacher for training her.

Sesshoumaru nodded with slightly widened eyes. He wondered how his Master knew these things. It was a youkai art, and she was definitely no youkai.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. My soul has been wandering at night for the past three weeks, Master. Last night, when your guard claimed me in your name, my soul was held tighter to me."

He paused and was at a loss. He had never had a master who did not claim him immediately. The last month was the first time he experienced pains of the soul.

"Master, I am already partially yours," _finish it and claim me wholly_, were the unvoiced words. Even half-claimed, his soul would still be liable to wandering.

Kagome was torn. She was compassionate enough to want to spare Sesshoumaru the soul-ripping pain, but she was not sure she could stand someone being bound to her so intimately. His soul would be anchored to _hers_, intimately linked to _hers_, and it was too much like a violation of privacy. Yearnings, sentiments and other strong emotions would be shared. She was quite sure not even thoughts were safe!

She thought there was some _object_ that kept Sesshoumaru behaved and enslaved! She was expecting some metaphorical leash, _damn it_. She was only 19, and if she allowed this to happen, she would be _responsible for him_.

Sesshoumaru sat silent, feeling, intuitively sensing, and smelling the emotions his Master was burdened with. He had a feeling Kagome-sama knew much more about a soul-anchor; otherwise, how could she have known how to treat such a grave situation?

Kagome closed her eyes and forcibly calmed herself.

_I'd be responsible for him; heart, body and soul. And not in the romantic pocketbook sense either. I'm sure his masters didn't know what accepting a soul-bond like this entailed. He'd be my faithful servant, but in exchange, I attend to his welfare, I provide for him, care for him and... guide him. How long, I wonder, has he suffered from an unfulfilled soul-bond? If he truly did belong to the heartless Xuanzong… I'm sure he suffered greatly._

"_**He is yours now, Kagome…"**_

Kagome's eyes snapped open when her Aunt's words from last night came replaying with alarming volume within her mind.

_Fine, then._

"How is this done, Sesshoumaru? How do I…" here she hesitated the correct term from her lessons in the past. "How do I… claim you?"

Sesshoumaru withheld a shiver as he could feel his soul calling out to his new Master's. Her soul was warm and barely confined within her small frame. This had never happened before, and it only further confirmed the knowledge that Kagome-sama _knew_ what being his master entailed, was able and _willing_ to form the bond with the promise of fulfillment.

"My collar, Kagome-sama." Kagome thought it looked more like a choker… same difference, she supposed. "Your blood will bind me to you."

Sesshoumaru hesitated over the final part of the ritual. None of his other masters did this, as none had the capacity to finish it.

"Your blood and a bit of your soul must be forced through the collar. Then you take your soul back with a piece of mine, Kagome-sama, through my heart, and weave it into your own."

_Yippee. Again, there's something with my soul. It's always about my soul._ Kagome couldn't keep back the snarky comment from forming in her mind.

"Then I will be bound to you forever." Sesshoumaru had such a hopeful look at finally entering a fulfilling bond, but the statement only managed to creep Kagome out on how similar it was to the more demented claims of the youkai in the past.

Kagome rearranged her night robe over her body and rose to meet Sesshoumaru. As she neared him, he presented his neck with the collar and an open mouth.

Kagome stilled. Wha – ?

"Sesshoumaru, I can't reach your collar with your mouth wide open."

Sesshoumaru was somewhat abashed to have forgotten to mention that the blood had to be spilled willingly on both sides with his fang.

"… OK." And just like that, Sesshoumaru's new Master carefully held his jaw and positioned her thumb over his sharp canine.

Kagome steadily pressed her finger, while preparing to tear a piece of her soul to stuff into the collar.

_This is gonna fucking hurt, I just know it._

**. . . . .**

**Remarks:** Yay! The second chapter complete! It was supposed to cover much more, but I thought that it would be better to end here. It is significantly shorter than the first chapter as the first one needed to lay the foundation of the story.

**Notes on this chapter:** Here's some insight into Sesshoumaru's character. He's been enslaved in unfulfilled bonds for nearly half a millennia. And by unfulfilled, it is meant that the masters were either unwilling, or unable to commit to a bond with Sesshoumaru. Due to this, Sesshoumaru is significantly subdued. He is still honorable and noble, but his arrogance was stripped from him. His being a slave, combined with the exertions on his soul from an unfulfilled bond left him almost hopeless and tired. His dignity is somewhat scrapped. He believes his only saving grace is that he was born with excellent lineage, and the perks that come from such a lineage (his sharp mind, his natural power and his good looks).

**Next chapter: Sesshoumaru and Kagome go out on the streets.**

**Comment on this chapter. Tell me what you think about this Sesshoumaru. :D**


	3. Insecure

**A/N:** After the last chapters set of reviews, I couldn't keep from wondering who had a bigger fan base: Sesshoumaru, or Kagome?

**. . . . .**

Kagome steadily pressed her finger on Sesshoumaru's fang, while preparing to tear a piece of her soul to stuff into the collar.

_This is gonna fucking hurt, I just know it._

**. . . . .**

And it did hurt. _So fucking much, in fact._

Kagome glanced toward Sesshoumaru who shadowed her and gave the impression of a very handsome, very striking, very intimidating, and a bunch of other "verys"…. Guard dog. She gave a passing thought on whether the appellation fell under _literal_ or _metaphorical_. He stayed close to Kagome, stoic and conscious of the bodies pressing close to his Master as they moved.

Wryly, Kagome noted that while she turned heads, Sesshoumaru could simultaneously attract and repel (by virtue of his forbidding aura) gawking – _oh my, yes, they _are_ gawking_ – admirers. His simple gi and hakama did nothing to detract from his natural youkai beauty. That, and perhaps, also, was the fact that tying his soul to hers definitely gave Sesshoumaru a healthy and alluring glow.

As they strolled down the boulevard, Kagome shoved the comical thought of rampaging fan-girls aside. She turned her thoughts instead to the soul-bonding just this morning.

From the moment she shoved her soul into the collar and pulled it back through where his heart should be there was a strange feeling she could not identify, that thrummed through their tie. She felt refreshed, certainly, and lighter. Like her power and soul were enough to lift her off the pavement.

The effect on Sesshoumaru, though, seemed to be a great deal radical than hers. The moment the symbol of their bond formed, a pleased rumble echoed from his chest to the walls of the room. The crescent moon on his forehead and the stripes on his limbs grew darker and more defined; his nails _glinted_ and seemed to grow sharper, giving more of a claw-like appearance; his hair grew longer – this she knew, because it reached almost past his nape, partially hiding his collar from view; and his eyes held a more luminous quality.

However, it was the look in his eyes, though, that threw her off balance.

They were bright, and almost adoring. There was something like devotion in his eyes, and she wondered if that, too, was a compulsion brought by the enchantment that ensured a level of loyalty to the master.

_Did he feel the same way for his previous masters?_

Kagome forced herself not to be too affected by this. She would treat him fairly and not take advantage of the false loyalty; of the artificial feelings inspired by the bond in him for her.

From what she understood, the bond he had formed with his previous masters had him willing, but not quite wanting to pander to their every whim.

_False loyalty, false devotion. All these "falses" from the sons of the Great Inu no Taishou._

She banished the creeping bitterness. She couldn't even ask after Inu-yasha; doing so would only reveal her past to him, and she didn't know for sure if this was a good idea; reformed youkai or no.

She could only imagine the sort of things Sesshoumaru felt now that the bond was fully formed, a true bond with her soul soothing and embracing his.

And with time, once they fully accepted one another, the ties that bound them would grow and become stronger.

_Even if I treated him with the same respect as normal people would deserve, he would be compelled to serve me anyway. But, right now, I'm only so glad it takes time to actually _share_… feelings, or sentiments, or whatever. Having to face the emotional whiplash from such a development could only be described as daunting._

With a light huff, she decided to deal with it later. For now, shopping was in order. And some breakfast for – well, _brunch_, really – for them.

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru gracefully followed his Master. He had never felt this good during his entire enslavement.

Wryly, Sesshoumaru concluded that the traitors never gave him a chance to feel this way; nor could they have wanted to.

He could feel the cracks in his soul being filled and mended with his Master's warm, overflowing, powerful essence. He could no longer feel the half-pain that came with being partially bonded. Even as his Master held his face almost tenderly last night, he could already feel the tantalizing warmth from his Master's soul.

Even now, he could feel the bond strengthening him; pushing his body, pushing him to his top form to better serve his Master. It seemed to even feel as good as the time _before_ the enslavement; he did not remember much or almost anything at all from five hundred years ago (fifty years before his actual enslavement), but he felt intuitively, that it was something like what he was feeling now.

With a faint smile, he glanced at his Master. She smelled lightly of rain. Even if the bond prompted him to _feel_ things such as loyalty to his Master, he felt he could truly be loyal to a person with a powerful soul such as hers. Even in the days of old, there was no shame in devoting one's self to a figure of worth. He understood the consequences of binding one's self to another – he didn't have a choice, but _she_ did – and he was grateful enough to allow himself to feel the beginnings of true devotion for her.

_Yet, that could _still_ be the compulsion of the bond. _

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes minutely in thought.

_If we were to be separated by a great distance, then perhaps I would know if I could truly feel devotion and loyalty for my Master. The bond could only guarantee obedience from a distance, after all._

Already he could feel his youki flowing beneath his skin. It never flowed as strongly within him while bonded as it did while bonded to her. He knew honor, for it was honor that kept him from taking his own life all those years ago, and it was honor that propelled him to grant his Master, Kagome Higurashi with all the loyalty an overlord would demand. What a lord, such as he was before, would demand.

He could not resist throwing another discrete glance at his Master.

**. . . . .**

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you walk beside me?" Kagome felt awfully conscious of a six-foot something gorgeous hunk of a youkai trailing in her wake.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at this. Former demon lord or not, he knew his place and it was not as Kagome-sama's equal.

"Master, it is not this one's place to walk with such high regard."

Kagome twitched as she listened to him speak. She needed to fix this.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was serious. He didn't care who was listening; he was unashamed of belonging to this woman.

Kagome remained silent as she looked up to Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. She allowed Sesshoumaru to guide her movements with subtle touches on her elbows to keep her safe from colliding with anything and anyone.

"Sesshoumaru, perhaps we should eat first. And I would really prefer you say my name." She said softly. She would deal with this while they ate, face to face.

**. . . . .**

When they arrived at the café to eat an early lunch, Kagome was met with resistance on the part of Sesshoumaru when it came to seating arrangements.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

They were already an eye-catching pair, but with Sesshoumaru's submissive, but firm stance, insisting it was inappropriate to sit by her caught even more eyes. It shouldn't have been worth the attention of the other patrons, but having a silver-haired god – _youkai_ – act so deferentially towards a passably pretty young woman – _I refuse to feel insecure!_ – was enough to catch their interest.

That, and Sesshoumaru's voice was _awfully_ enthralling.

After finally convincing him, they waited for their server while discussing what to order. Since Sesshoumaru didn't want to order (he was embarrassed to eat before his Master; his manners were impeccable, but _still_), Kagome would decide for him. He was hers now, and would see to his welfare. Even if it mortified her beyond words.

"Good afternoon, Sir and Ma'am! I'm your server for today!" Sesshoumaru barely acknowledged the waitress, but Kagome turned to give the waitress her full attention.

However, when Kagome turned to address the waitress, the waitress only had her eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru. She watched as the waitress subtly shifted her chest out some more and was amused, though slightly annoyed to realize the woman wasn't paying attention to her in favor of her silver-haired companion.

She took the chance to give the waitress a once-over. The skirt was scandalous, and white blouse was… unnaturally body-hugging.

_Oi. Watch the drool, woman. It's women like you that's got me ashamed, really. And button up your blouse, you slag. Honestly._

"Hi, excuse me." Kagome called for the waitress's attention. "What would you recommend for our lunch today?"

The waitress tossed her a somewhat careless glance and huffed when the young woman's companion only seemed to have eyes for his tablemate.

"We have the Colada special. Like most Mexican food, Ma'am, it's quite spicy, and this one's a bit crunchy." And though the waitress with her bubblegum pink hair seemed to have divided her attention between the two of them, her next words couldn't have possibly been aimed at anyone else but Sesshoumaru. Her voice turned decidedly breathy and low.

"It's hot, hard, and we can serve 'em up real _fast_." The waitress licked her lips like an animal.

There was an unmistakable moment of silence.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She was shocked, but amused… and maybe a bit embarrassed. The innuendo was laid on too thick to ignore. She was all for innuendo, sure – it was fun to play around with friends – but this was anything but tasteful!

She snuck a peek at her companion and was speechless when she saw a subtly seething Sesshoumaru.

_Woah. Tongue twister, right __**there**__._

"Kagome-sama," Sesshoumaru began with the beginnings of a snarl, "Would Kagome-sama like to order the Colada, or prefer something less obscene?"

The waitress was torn between melting at the man's voice, and squeaking in fright, whereas Kagome couldn't quite hold in her smile. Was Sesshoumaru, perhaps, a prude?

"I think I'd like the grande burrito. Not so fond of spicy food. I was going to get you the special, but I think you'd prefer something else?"

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself. "I shall take whatever is good enough for Kagome-sama. Please allow this one to settle our meal."

Kagome allowed him to go with an amused nod. She was irritated with the slag waiting on them (she was a newly turned twenty-year-old, yes, but she demanded to be taken seriously), but a scandalized Sesshoumaru was really kind of funny. He asked to be led to the manager, and the alarmed waitress turned to lead him with considerably less swagger.

_This is rich. Inu-yasha's older half-brother has some rather prudish tendencies. Either that, or he's still a snob._

However, with Sesshoumaru, it was an entirely different story.

He was appalled to see the staff of this establishment behave so poorly.

_And before my Master, no less!_

The establishment's manager was a young male. Sesshoumaru sneered when he realized the behavior of the waitress was probably tolerated because this young human male enjoyed her cleavage.

As he pulled himself into his full height, he allowed an annoyed glare to leak onto his normally stoic expression. No longer was he Lord of the West, yes, but he served Kagome Higurashi, and he decided that every respect, perk and honor accorded to him in the past would be accorded to her.

He wasn't blind to the luxurious quarters he was assigned to last night. His Master was a woman of considerable rank, and this only further prompted him to see to the quality of his Master's environment.

"Your employee has behaved shamefully and misrepresented this establishment. While my Master is disinclined towards confrontation, _this Sesshoumaru_ cannot sit idly and permit such disrespect _flaunted_ at my Master."

The young manager shifted to get a better look at the young woman this monster of a man with the scary tattoos claimed to be his master. The lady was quite pretty and didn't look at all upset.

Sesshoumaru noticed the direction of the manager's gaze and caught the admiring glints in his eyes. He moved to intercept the lusty glance.

"You will change our server. You will personally apologize for your employee's slight towards my Master. Are we clear?"

The manager nodded.

**. . . . .**

"Sesshoumaru, how did we end up having a 50% discount?"

Sesshoumaru bowed handsomely. "Kagome-sama, this Sesshoumaru was simply very persuasive."

Kagome humored the youkai. "A veritable silver-tongue, then." _More like Master of the Art of Intimidation._

Kagome could not address the matter of their relationship, or of the bond during their meal with the manager continuously bowing and all around disturbing the meal. She did, however, enjoy the terrified "meeps" of the staff and the apologies offered.

_No matter. We still have the whole afternoon._ Kagome thought, as she noticed the pleased aura Sesshoumaru radiated.

**. . . . .**

"All right, we've covered all the basics. Jeans, slacks, socks, shoes, shirts, button-downs, unmentionables… yes, we've covered the basics. And in good time, too!" Kagome led Sesshoumaru to the cashier after making him try on various clothing and outfits.

Sesshoumaru was apprehensive. He was well aware that these things were anything but cheap. The material was of good quality, and the price-tag only confirmed his suspicions.

He didn't need all these… A simple outfit would have sufficed; he only needed to appear presentable to his Master and whomever his Master decided to grace her presence with.

But it was apparent that providing for him brought his Master delight. Though this was so, he still felt it was incumbent upon him to resist such lavish gifts.

"Kagome-sama, I do not deserve such favors. I will be grateful for simple clothing, Master." His tone was simple, communicating his absolute belief in his words.

_Of course he believes his words. He is anything but a liar. I suppose now is the perfect chance to inform him of his… place? – yeah, place in my life._

Kagome slowed her pace for a casual amble and deliberately pitched her voice for his ears alone. She took care to express her decisiveness in her words and actions.

"Sesshoumaru," she began, "I think you should know in what capacity you will be serving me."

Sesshoumaru shifted the clothing on his other arm to prevent a teenage boy from accidentally-on-purpose brushing too close to his Master, but kept his attention fixed upon her.

"Do you remember the estate we stayed at last night? That's my Aunt and Uncle's Kyushu place. They are the leading pair of my clan, and someday, I will take my place as clan head, and have several places like theirs."

Kagome broke off to briefly eye a group of females clustered nearby as they steadily inched closer to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ignored them, sensing no threat, and continued to walk on beside his Master.

Kagome tried to think of a way to tell him that due to his position in the past as Lord and General, she thought he would be a great ally by her side. Though of course, the problem lay in the fact that she couldn't let him know that _she knew_ him in his past.

"You are youkai and have lived many years. Agara the trader claimed that you served in the House of Xuanzong." Sesshouarmu nodded in confirmation. "In what capacity did you serve them?"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to quibble on whether his Master would be offended if he spoke frankly. Somehow sensing this had much to do with his Master's ascension on the seat of her clan as clan head, he chose to be candid.

"This Sesshoumaru has served as spy, assassin, and tactician, mostly. On peaceful days, I was like any ordinary servant – much like a butler; sometimes I served as tutor to their children. At nights, though, I brought pleasure to my masters' bed."

Kagome barely held back the motion to jerk back and blush, blush, _blush _at hearing his admission to having pleasured his previous masters, but the more pertinent information was enough to seem to have provided the basis for her decision. She took a deep breath and affected a tone of calm.

"And that's what I need you for, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru darted his eyes to his Master and shivered at the greater intimacy their soul-bond would bring should he lay in her bed.

Lowly and distinctly, "This Sesshoumaru would be honored to bring pleasure to Kagome-sama."

"Thanks for understand – wait, what?"

"I merely meant, Kagome-sama, that you will not regret allowing me into – "

"_Woah there, Sesshoumaru!_" Kagome tried to keep Sesshoumaru, who was really unashamed of such things, from _mentioning_ _such things_ aloud. She furtively checked their surroundings to make sure nobody was listening in.

Sesshoumaru stilled at the tone his Master used.

"I… I am grateful for your… er… willingness," Kagome balked at the word, "but I was actually referring to the other bits. You know… the, uh, spy-teacher-assassin thing. Not in that order, just, you know, _that_."

Sesshoumaru's eyes invited her to speak further. Sesshoumaru was naturally unashamed with his assumption, as he did not truly mind such things, especially with his Master; however, his Master's apparent discomfort kept him silent.

She needed to make this clear to Sesshoumaru. She decided to do this in a way that youkai would understand.

Taking a deep breath, she affected a solemn demeanor.

"I need you to be there by my side and aid me as I prepare to take and slip on the mantle of leadership."

Kagome placed her hand lightly upon Sesshoumaru's arm to impart the importance of her decision.

"Sesshoumaru, lend me your wisdom. I need you to be my crutch, my sword and my shield. Will you guide and teach me?"

_That might have been laying it a bit thick, but… well, whatever works, _Kagome thought wryly.

Sesshoumaru was stiff with surprise. Swiftly kneeling, he took his Master's hand and claimed his overwhelming assent.

"This Sesshoumaru is greatly honored to be your strength and your hand, Kagome-sama."

Kagome stared down, somewhat bemusedly. _Er. Yeah. It worked._

Sesshoumaru gazed upward into Kagome's eyes and the bond of their souls shimmered around them. There was an unmistakable moment between them.

Taking quick stock around them, Kagome realized everyone's attention was on them.

"And so, Sesshoumaru, that is basically why you need to dress smart." Urging Sesshoumaru to stand, she pulled him towards where she thought the counter could be.

"And, uh. Sesshoumaru, let's go find that cashier."

**. . . . .**

By late afternoon, Kagome and Sesshoumaru found themselves in a cab with their considerable purchases. The rather dramatic conclusion of their shopping trip was intentionally built up by Kagome. Youkai were ritualistic creatures, and the ritualism served to impart the weight of the occasion.

Kagome then realized that the sun was sinking steadily in the horizon. And she had to go back to the Usa Hachiman-gu Shrine.

"Sesshoumaru, we'll be going back to my Uncle's estate. I need you to familiarize yourself with my Aunt Aoi and Uncle Shigeo. Then I will have to leave for a while to go to the Hachiman shrine."

Kagome was too busy planning how to tell her mother she had Inu-yasha's youkai half-brother as her slave that she missed Sesshoumaru's alarm at being left behind.

Though uneasy, he agreed. "Yes, Kagome-sama. What should I do this evening? Shall I wait for your return?"

Only then did Kagome notice she felt a strange and slight feeling of insecurity. It certainly wasn't hers, and she wondered if this was perhaps the bond telling her what Sesshoumaru was feeling. Warily she tried to objectively appraise herself and the situation.

She turned her wide blue eyes towards Sesshoumaru and felt the connection. _He __**is**__ feeling insecure! It __**is**__ him!_

"Sesshoumaru, you can spend your time when not with me in whatever way you wish. Don't worry. My Aunt and Uncle have accepted you already. You can… well, there's a computer in your room, and it's got internet. You can even watch the TV in my bedroom. I only ask that you spend your time safely."

Sesshoumaru's lips were set strangely, as though they were pursed, and once again, Kagome's intuition told her what the problem was. Her eyes softened in understanding. Sesshoumaru was still lost without a master; in the past, only the close proximity of his previous masters could lightly alleviate his wandering soul as they served as his soul's anchor.

"Don't worry. I'll return to you. Well, either that, or you come to me, but in this case, only when I send for you, all right? I need to finish something first. Either I join you for breakfast tomorrow at the estate, or you join me for lunch at… at where ever I would be."

The tension in Sesshoumaru's shoulders disappeared and he looked sufficiently mollified. His gleaming eyes darted to his preoccupied Master then settled on the road.

Now that the issue of staying apart for the night was addressed, Kagome allowed herself to focus on telling her mother she decided to take up half the responsibilities of their clan as heir. She unconsciously fingered the symbol of her bond with Sesshoumaru that magically and painlessly burned itself on the soft skin of her belly. It was a small mark, and only visible with strong emotions; perhaps, as future clan head, it might be time to start showing her allegiances as a member of a rather powerful family.

Another thought to chew upon, though, was the bleeding over of Sesshoumaru's sentiments; which, to her knowledge, should not be happening so soon, yet. This was only more homework for the in-over-her-head miko.

**. . . . .**


	4. The Higurashis – Bright as Stars

**Having Fallen Off **

**Chapter 4: The Higurashis – Bright as Stars **

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**. . . . .**

The tension in Sesshoumaru's shoulders disappeared and he looked sufficiently mollified. His gleaming eyes darted to his preoccupied Master and settled on the road.

Now that the issue of staying apart for the night was addressed, Kagome allowed herself to focus on telling her mother she decided to take up half the responsibilities of their clan as heir. She unconsciously fingered the symbol of her bond with Sesshoumaru that magically and painlessly burned itself on the soft skin of her belly.

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru knew his concerns were no longer valid; his soul was safely anchored and the bond was complete. He had no excuse for the horrible things he was feeling.

The fact that he was feeling so greatly at all was enough to worry about. Though he was 450 years older since his fall, strong emotions were still difficult to deal with.

He felt the strangest things; abandoned, insecure, and a mite resentful. And he felt all these while still in the cab with his Master right beside him.

Was it not but an hour ago his Master claimed to need him? He was resentful of the fact that his Master would be leaving him behind in the evening after he was claimed as "needed." _Left to my own devices, as it were_, was his thought.

Though he understood logically that he could not always be at her side, Kagome Higurashi was his life now; her existence gave him a purpose. Her every need, worry, affair, and business were now his concern. Sesshoumaru was an intelligent creature; and creatures of intelligence require, _need_ a purpose for their existence.

According to a book of dog breeds he read a few decades back, sheep dogs were quite the same way (it was to his slight consternation he could not find a more fearsome and ferocious dog with intellect).

The pause in his main vein of thought allowed him a moment of objectivity that told him he was being melodramatic. He distantly wondered if it was the bond again; surely his Master's traits would somehow bleed over to him, but he didn't think it would make him so…. e_motional._

He glanced at his Master beneath his long lashes; his eyes like golden crescents.

"Kagome-sama, does the bond's mark disturb you?"

"I – what?" His Master appeared to have been jolted from deep thought. "No, no. It's… fine," she continued, and returned to her musings.

_Perhaps, the bond intensifies, as well?_ Sesshoumaru thought. This was his first time being bound yet free; confined yet unrestrained.

The past few centuries saw him living a life of penance – as was his chosen mechanism of coping. Even without the completed bond, even if it were a half-formed bond, she gave him a purpose today, and knew that his dignity was on the mend.

He swore to not just be his Master's sword and shield – or crutch – but also some very dependable arms and legs. He was a feudal lord at heart, after all.

_Kagome-sama is my feudal lord. Kagome-sama is more than worthy._

Once they arrived at the Nishiguchi estate, Sesshoumaru swiftly exited the cab and held Kagome's door open for her.

Kagome gave him a strange look, perhaps noticing the aura of quiet resolution emanating from Sesshoumaru's form.

"Hey, thanks, Sesshoumaru."

**. . . . .**

When Kagome left the Nishiguchi estate with Rengi driving her, she was still reeling with the idea of Sesshoumaru as a glorified nanny. _Or a handmaid._ _Or __**something**_. _Definitely "or something."_

"_Kagome-chan! I'm quite sure Sesshoumaru will be quite the retainer for you!"_

Aoi and Shigeo had gotten along so well with Sesshoumaru for the skills he possessed were perfect for his role as retainer for Kagome. Kagome was of good breeding and had a good background with a natural intelligent mind that could be applied in any field. However, her family claimed that while she did have power, she still lacked the experience and the more subtle nuances that time usually afforded to a woman of power.

"Rengi, Rengi," Kagome called to the man behind the wheel, "Did Uncle ever have a retainer?"

Rengi glanced at the rear mirror to meet her eyes and took a moment to reply. "I don't think so, Kagome-sama. I was very young when I joined the family, but I remember that Kumicho-sama was retainer to your father before."

Kagome's eyes squinted, "Really?"

"Yes, Miss Kagome. By the time Shigeo-sama became clan head, he was married to Aoi-sama, and claimed to have no need for a retainer as all he needed was Aoi-sama and perseverance."

Rengi chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. "Perhaps Kagome-sama will marry for a partner, too? Hmm? I think that's still the trend. And it would be so romantic, too, if it was like the current pair's relationship."

"I'm too young, and I'm not clan head," she deadpanned. For someone as intimidating as Rengi, Kagome thought it was strange to be so… girlish. Girlishly intrigued, rather.

While Sesshoumaru was pleased to have met with such resounding approval from the people his Master respected, Kagome was merely experienced a sinking feeling of dread.

_If Auntie and Uncle get their way, I'll be having the world's most accomplished tutor… nanny… butler… right hand man? Oh jeez. I don't know. It's a good thing, but… __**my god**__, it's Sesshoumaru! _

… _hmm… guess I'm not yet over Sesshoumaru being…. Sesshoumaru… _

_Effer! I'm confused again!... well, not really. But I kinda – sorta – am?_ Kagome's disgruntlement increased by two levels.

The arts, the sciences – Aoi was so excited for her niece.

"_An accomplished master and an accomplished servant!"_ Aoi said.

Kagome balked at the obvious work all this "tutoring" would bring. Admittedly she could understand what her aunt was going on about. Aoi found the prospect of Kagome applying all she learned from her own experiences and Sesshoumaru's to be a very exciting long-term goal.

_And slave or not, everyone knows Sesshoumaru's the ultimate perfectionist; 450 years and enslavement be damned._

Rengi imagined he heard a soft growl from Miss Kagome.

Her uncle, on the other hand was pleased that Sesshoumaru expressed typical samurai loyalty – which was apparently outside of the bond, so Sesshoumaru conjectures – for Kagome. The youkai, according to her uncle, was probably an exceptional warrior with a cool and fine head for strategy. The chess match Shigeo lost _said it all_ in his eyes.

Kagome remembered how she had immediately grown wary of the familiar gleam in her Uncle's eye. If she remembered correctly, her grandfather had that same gleam that promised a world of plotting.

After that, Kagome had experienced for the first time in the modern era, a Sesshoumaru with initiative.

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru retired to their rooms, Sesshoumaru had asked what her plans were for the evening, and what sort of activities Kagome would be attending. Kagome informed him she'd be visiting her family, and left to find Rengi to inform him they'd be leaving by the hour.

When Kagome returned, she found that Sesshoumaru had placed a clean and casual set of clothes hanging in her dressing room, and prepared a bathtub full with warm bubbles.

He had also wanted to scrub her back, shampoo, dry, and comb her hair, and… he wanted to dress her.

"_Kagome-sama, please allow this Sesshoumaru to assist you."_

Kagome felt a hot blush coming on as she remembered how the persistent youkai showed up after the bath to take her small knickers from her and held it out to her as though she were a child in order to step into them.

_His hands were really quite huge… or maybe my knickers were just too small. _Kagome sulked as the car sped on. _He looked so… helpful and turning him down…_ she could still remember the slight pursing of his lips. _It doesn't feel like it's the bond compelling him and I'm pretty sure he'll go on and __**insist**__ on the matter. And it so doesn't __**help**__ that he's __**bloody perfect Sesshoumaru**__!_

_Gaaaah. I refuse to feel insecure. Or idiotically and detrimentally self-conscious. I've got nothing to be ashamed of!_

… _oh god. Panty… hands… tiny knickers…. Big hands… tiny, green knickers…. Big, striped, elegant, clawed, masculine… hands… on… my…. knickers…_

Rengi peered into the rear mirror. He was alarmed at hearing a dull thud from the backseat where his Miss Kagome was, but calmed as she released a muffled, pained groan.

"Miss Kagome, is everything all right?"

_Just take deep breaths, Kagome. _

Kagome smiled to herself at hearing the genuine concern in Rengi's voice. _Genuine?_ _There's a thought. It kind of felt like Sesshoumaru was acting out of the bond – but I can't really tell!_

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rengi. I was just… thinking."

Rengi smirked handsomely through the mirror and couldn't resist some light teasing. "Thinking does not involve bashing one's head," Rengi pointed out. "Do be careful, Ma'am, and not hit your pretty head. Aoi-sama would fillet me if anything blemished your… eh… gorgeousness."

A giggle was his only response. Besides being the romantic type, Rengi really was the flirtatious type, too, deep down.

**. . . . .**

Rengi dropped her off at the front of the shrine and left to do her uncle's bidding.

Kagome walked past the great doors, past the courtyard, past the actual shrine, and slowly made her way into the quarters that housed her visiting family.

She paused in the hall for a minute and wondered how to tell her family that she was following in her late father's footsteps.

"_Nee-chan!"_

"Oi, Souta. I'm back."

Souta rolled his eyes and turned to eye his shifting sister. "Obviously," he said. "It's about time you arrived, onee-chan. I was _starving_, and mom wouldn't let me take a light snack."

"Ah. Well, sorry for that, Souta. I was… _hmm_… held back." Souta surely noticed her apprehension.

Souta led them into the small, private dining area and eyed his sister again. "Hey, Nee-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happens will happen, right, so… whatever it is that held you back can't be that bad."

Kagome hid a grimace. She hated it when his brother went super intuitive like this.

Souta went on to add, "Even if you're pregnant. _Especially_ if you're pregnant. With, like… Inu-nii-kun's kid. Yeah, I don't think I'd mind. Neither would Mama, if the kid gets any furry ears."

_What the hell?_

"_Souta!_"

**. . . . .**

Once the dining table was cleared, there was a warm and cheerful atmosphere in the dining room. The older Higurashis were being entertained by Souta and his misadventures as a monk in training. The happy atmosphere though, only made Kagome feel the urge to confess what she had done.

"Mama, I'm going to spend a lot of my time with the Nishiguchi's now."

All chatter stopped and Kagome's mother and grandfather turned to her with unreadable faces. Souta eyed the adults with confusion.

"Souta, I think it is time for your evening training with your new instructor." Her grandfather, Hyobu, said. He tossed a rather knowing look at her mother and took his cup of tea. Souta obeyed.

But her mother remained silent. Her grandfather was content to sip his cup of tea.

"I… did something… and I used my position as successor as a sort of bargaining chip…"

The silence was starting to seem oppressive. "I had to, you see. I mean… Inu-yasha's older half-brother was being auctioned off, and, well… it wasn't right! I mean, well… I told Aunt and Uncle I'd take responsibility if they secured Sesshomaru for me."

"So you weren't forced into it. Or bought … I was wondering if they would actually try to buy you off." Kun-lun heaved a deep sigh of relief. "That's good," She muttered.

Kagome would have been affronted if her mom wasn't looking so peaky at the mere thought of her birthright. _I'm – was – the keeper of the Shikon, I'm the _last_ person to be corrupted by power._

"I expected something like this would happen. Knowing who your father was, one way or another, you'd have ended up entangled with clan politics."

Kagome remained silent. She decided to let the elder Higurashi steer the conversation first.

Her grandfather regarded her with calculation. Kagome was beginning to see the old cunning steel in his eyes, and she confessed to herself that being regarded thus was… unnerving.

"I still don't understand what brought this on, Kagome. Shigeo is young still; you shouldn't have to be bothered with clan politics yet… though… I'd have to say it would be best for you to learn early if you intend to carry on."

Hyobu was once the clan head; when Kagome's father became clan head and was assassinated, Hyobu chose revenge but was later sickened with the bloodshed. He turned to priesthood and a life of relative peace.

"And I doubt Shigeo would not do anything for his beloved niece. I'd wager your Aunt and Uncle are putty in your hands, Kagome," Hyobu continued.

_To be honest, the idea just popped right in and… I suppose it was as impulsive as it was well-carried out. _Kagome was grateful her grandfather could not read minds.

She fought the urge to shuffle under her grandfather's sharp gaze, and took a deep breath instead. He may have his zany moments, but in instances like this, he was fearsomely clear-headed. What he said was true, but still

_Besides, _ Kagome thought, _it would have been safer to "own" Sesshoumaru than for anyone else to claim him. I love Uncle, but he is first and foremost, a __**yakuza**__ clan head._

"Remember the other day, you know, when I encountered Mamoru Higashi?" Kun-lun nodded. Hyobu shifted while his face once again turned neutral. Odd, that.

"I saw a youkai, and he was being auctioned off, as in _slavery_! It was Inu-yasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Mama, can you imagine Inu-yasha pandering to anyone's wishes? Sesshoumaru's way prouder than Inu-yasha. He was the sibling who was raised in the royal court, and if you could imagine how wrong it was to see him like that, you'd jump in, too!"

"Yes, but Kagome, don't tell me you decided to take on responsibilities for the clan, for a business you dislike so much, for some man?" Kun-lun probed her daughter. "And it's no longer safe for you, Kagome, your father… "

"_Youkai_, Mama. Even if it didn't feel right, could you imagine what the other clans would have done with someone like Sesshoumaru in their ranks? It would be anarchy in Japan. Look what the Xuanzongs did in _China_, Mama."

Softly, she added, "Mama, Dad didn't have a youkai by his side. Trust me when I say that with Sesshoumaru with me, not even Inu-yasha can get through security. And I can't turn back on my word now. I never turn back on my word."

Hyobu decided to intervene before Kun-lun could say anymore. _Honestly. She allows her daughter to roam with virtual evil in the land and she panics over Kagome's birthright._ He was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome continued.

"And… look, I just didn't think it was a good idea to leave someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru in the hands of… well, any yakuza. I'll be yakuza soon, but, I my experiences in the feudal era will keep me from abusing his heritage."

Hyobu silently agreed. "I have seen what Inu-yasha's heritage has gifted him, Kagome. I follow your point. Tell me, though, this Sesshoumaru, what kind of person is he?"

Kagome hesitated and Hyobu caught it. Hyobu's eyes sharpened even more.

"Eh. He… he is the oldest son of the great and terrible Inu no Taishou and older half-brother to Inu-yasha. He is… _was _the Lord of the Western Lands and was a great general." Kagome debated whether or not to add he was one hell of a killing machine asshole in the past, too. "Uhm, but, Uncle Shigeo and Aunti Aoi approve of him. I think they love him or something."

"All right, all right. I see your point. I am glad, though, that my granddaughter decided on this path. But… you'll be needing a lot of help, Kagome," Hyobu said.

Kun-lun sighed and listened to Kagome speak of the bond this youkai now had with Kagome. She listened to Kagome's shock at finding Inu-yasha's older brother's major personality change. Kagome then confided her decision in keeping her past adventures a secret from Sesshoumaru.

Movement to her left caught her attention, and she caught her father-in-law, chin in hand, listening with a thoughtful air. He seemed to hang onto Kagome's every word when he learned of Sesshoumaru's accomplishments, no doubt imagining the advantages of having a demon lord in her daughter's company.

Kun-lun knew that look. She would have bet a slice of her dessert that Hyobu was sporting _the_ most calculating look in his eyes and knew, with Kagome's grandfather supporting her, Kagome's world would be much different now. She'd have no choice but to find her place in it and conquer.

Kun-lun sunk into a contemplative silence as she peered out the shoji screen to gaze at the stars with some nostalgia. Her father was very much the same, after all. The Higurashis were… almost as brilliant as the stars in the night sky.

**. . . . .**

"Nee-chan, what're you doing?"

Kagome's head shout out of her huge luggage bag. She spotted Souta in all his 14-year-old pajama-ed glory. He was her height now and had some bruises on his wiry body from his recent training.

"What does it look like, snot face? For the top student in your class, you can't tell?"

Souta bristled but let it slide off. "You look like you're packing, Nee-chan." He eyed the luggage suspiciously. "We just got here, Nee-chan. Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome raised a brow as she packed her things. Souta can be so suspicious sometimes. He was concerned and jealous of Kagome's time, but he really had no say in her affairs.

"I'm going to have to stay at Uncle's house, Souta."

"But why? I've only been training these days, and we didn't even get to hang out! I'll take tomorrow off, I promise!" Kagome didn't stop her packing. Exasperatedly, he asked, "Does Mom even know about this?"

Abandoning her packing, Kagome asked, "Souta, do you know who our clan head is?"

Souta answered despite the apparent impertinence of the information at hand.

"Uncle. With Auntie as his Seisai."

"For now, yes." Souta was starting to feel wary with this conversation.

"What do you mean, Nee-chan?"

Kagome fiddled with the quilt on her sleeping area and continued as though Souta had not spoken.

"And do you remember Inu-yasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, yes," Souta impatiently replied.

"I saw him the other day, Souta. He was in a spot of trouble and Uncle… bailed him out to act as my… eh, associate. Sesshoumaru doesn't know about me and Inu-yasha, though."

Souta goggled at the thought. He never met this Sesshoumaru fellow, but knew enough from Kagome to realize Sesshoumaru was something of a dangerous kind of dude. He wanted to shake his sister.

"I asked Uncle to do this for me, Souta. And he did. In exchange, I would take my rightful place as clan head when the time came."

_Woah! What? Nee-chan as clan head? __**Rightfult**__ place as __**clan head**__?_

"Don't look at me like that, Souta. Mama never told you because she was hoping we'd stay out of clan politics, but Dad was the clan head before Uncle. That places me right smack at the middle. Or I will be. Someday."

"Inu-yasha's evil half-bro is _here_?"

Kagome held an expression of long-suffering.

"He's not evil anymore, Souta. At least I don't think so. The evil bugs seem to have been beaten out of him." _Literally,_ Kagome thought.

"Eh, and I knew Dad was clan head, but I thought Uncle would get his kid to be next in line."

"Souta, _I am the rightful heir_. Besides. Our cousin's adopted. He's still in Spain somewhere; actually, that's all I remember. I don't even know his name." Kagome spared a thought for her nameless cousin and added, "Because of him, Dad made me learn _Spanish_, of all languages. It's not like I'd have a reason to go to Spain. We have, like, zero holdings there."

"Well, what about college? I thought you wanted to be a teacher… or a doctor or sumthin'. You're the top of your class, too, ya know."

"Yes, _duh_, I know. The plan's to get me to finish college first," Kagome revealed. "My current course is not as flexible, but I need a day job before I take full responsibility for at least 15,000 family members. And a degree. Gotta take some business classes, too."

"Nobody else really knows of my rightful place, Souta. I guess fate shaped my future like this so I could claim it."

Kagome lay on her futon and grumbled about ignorant younger brothers. She thought the silence meant the end of the conversation, but Souta only joined Kagome on her futon and placed his arms around her.

"Weren't you supposed to live a normal life, Nee-chan?"

That one line struck a chord in Kagome that reflected in her face, and seemed to echo in the room. Shortly, however, she shook the bitterness and melancholy away; her life had no place for regrets now.

Souta understood this, as he tried to offer comfort to through his hug. He knew his sister only wanted to be normal now. He tried to make his hug as comforting as possible.

The Higurashi siblings lay silently on the futon and turned both of their blue eyes outward, into the dark grounds. The drama of Kagome's life these past years had taken a toll on everyone, truly.

**. . . . .**

The following morning, bright and early, Sesshoumaru prepared himself to meet and greet his Master. He took a satisfying warm bath and dressed in one of many white button-downs and slacks with a pair of leather shoes. He could not wear wrist watches as the magic in the wrist band prevented the ticking machination from functioning; instead, his Master provided him with a pocket watch.

He handled the pocket watch and mused upon the elegance of the watch. It was a bit strange, having so much upon his person.

As the heads of the household assured him that only Kagome had authority over him and he could do as he pleased while she was away, he took this chance to peruse his Master's quarters. Perhaps if there was still time, he could seek the servants of this house and request access to the kitchen. He loved tea, and he was sure his Master would like for some as well.

He entered his Master's rooms and cast an appraising eye to her wardrobe. The contents were met with approval and so he moved to the other contents of her rooms.

_Kagome-sama's wardrobe is fitting. Aoi-sama must have been responsible as Kagome-sama seems to favor trousers._

After, he set aside the untouched breakfast provided for him in his room, thinking he would be with his Master for breakfast. Armed with cleaning implements, he decided to tidy the room while he ruminated on the events of the night before.

Through the open door, the passing inhabitants – mostly servants – witness Sesshoumaru's eye for detail as he freshened and organized his Master's rooms. Sesshoumaru ignored them even as the younger maids offered him drinks, praising him for his apparent efficiency.

"_No thank you, miss. This Sesshoumaru is fine. Although, this Sesshoumaru would appreciate a simple gesture on your behalf."_

_The maid blushed and preened. "What can I do to help you, Sesshoumaru-san?"_

"_Kindly leave my Master's rooms. And close the door. These are my Master's personal quarters; in such instances, only a select few should be permitted within."_

_The maid was not sure whether to be embarrassed or awed at Sesshoumaru's "devotion," so she merely nodded and dragged the other maids with her to leave._

His Master's aunt and uncle were a well-suited match and seemed to truly love his young Master. He was proud to list his accomplishments and skills; and they in turn were proud to have him as Kagome Higurashi's retainer.

Apparently, his Master's relatives were determined she succeed as leader of their clan. They took a stroll on the Nishiguchi branch house grounds where the clan and the "business" of the clan were revealed to him.

However, though Aoi-sama and Shigeo-sama gave him respect he had been missing out on the past few centuries, and treated him as a valuable companion for his Master, he still felt ill at ease without her presence.

_Kagome had left a few minutes earlier to check on something._

"_Excuse me, Kumicho-sama, Seisai-sama, this Sesshoumaru wishes to ask for your leave. I must attend to my Master's needs this evening."_

_He found his Master returning from somewhere with young men carrying boxes for her to another room._

So he followed his Master to their rooms, and inquired into her plans for the evening. He remembered back when he was Lord, he had a bevy of servants tending to his wardrobe and his bath.

While he did do this in the past with some of his previous masters, Sesshoumaru was determined to anticipate, and meet his Master's every need, fully prepared to take the extra mile.

Sadly, his Master seemed to be rather resistant to his attentions.

_Perhaps… Kagome-sama does not trust me? Or, perhaps, as Aoi-sama said, Kagome-sama does not yet accept what she deserves?_

After he finished tidying his Master's rooms, went to the kitchens to politely request for tea. Later, he smiled into his cup. He would be joining his Master either this morning or this noon. He was eager to prove his capability.

There was a timid knock on his door, and opened it to reveal the blushing maid from before with a message.

"Excuse me, and good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-san. Aoi-sama bade me to bring you to the Kumicho's study."

Sesshoumaru's brow rose. He was planning on waiting dutifully for his Master in peace, but if he was summoned by her aunt…

Making his way through the tastefully decorated hallways, he wondered and ran over a possible list of what they could possibly want of him.

**. . . . .**

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, sit down," Shigeo invited.

Sesshoumaru bowed respectfully to the clan leaders of his Master's family but remained standing. He explained that it was uncomfortable for him to be so casual with his Master's family.

"I'm afraid Kagome had to change some of her plans today, so it was her hope you'd take today as a chance to get to know the workings of the Sumiyoshi-kai. And to acquaint yourself with the officers we take with us when travelling, as part of the… Samiyoshi-kai's entourage, you could say."

"You should take this chance to learn more of Kagome's background," Aoi interjected.

Sesshoumaru did not allow a single thought or sentiment to dance across his face.

Aoi rose from the seat beside Shigeo to take a sizable box from the large oak table at the side. She handed the box to Sesshoumaru while a shrill ringing resounded from within its confines.

"And I think that's a call you should be answering, too," Aoi advised Sesshoumaru.

**. . . . .**

**Notes on this chapter/Remarks: **Had to show them _not_ in each other's presence.

Hyobu, while usually a zany, loving man _now_, still has the perception of a hawk. In fact, as you will later see, he would have his reasons for moving his hand behind the scenes. **Hint: Ma-mo-ru Hi-ga-shi**. *wink*


	5. Identity Creating Sesshoumaru Taisho

**Having Fallen Off **

**Chapter 5: Identity – The Purpose Driven Life; Creating Sesshoumaru Taisho**

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**. . . . .**

Aoi rose from the seat beside Shigeo to take a sizable box from the large oak table at the side. She handed the box to Sesshoumaru while a shrill ringing resounded from within its confines.

"And I think that's a call you should be answering, too," Aoi advised Sesshoumaru.

**. . . . .**

"Hello, Sesshoumaru?"

The line was silent for a while, then, _**"Kagome-sama."**_

Kagome released a breath she did not know she was holding.

_What was I expecting – "die, human!"?_

"Yeah. Hey, I don't think I'll be there for breakfast. I don't have time to make it there, you see."

**"**_**Then allow this Sesshoumaru to come to you, Kagome-sama." **_It wasn't quite pleading, but obviously Sesshoumaru either did not wish to remain at the house, or… he preferred to stay with her. Funny.

Souta noticed his sister stiffen beside him in the car. He silently asked who it was, but Kagome just motioned for him to shut up. Souta shrugged and checked if the road they were on truly led to the amusement park. The quiet town they chose to stay in was quite a ways yet from the commercial areas; his sister just went there yesterday with this Sesshymashoumaro-ro-fellow.

"No, Sesshoumaru, just... stay put, yeah? And, I think my Uncle and Aunt have stuff for you to help settle in your new life now. As part of my Clan, I mean."

**"**_**Kagome-sama, I… yes, Kagome-sama. What time should this Sesshoumaru be expecting Kagome-sama?"**_

"Sometime today, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry, I can't be clearer than that, and I know I said we'd have breakfast together, but I suddenly landed myself quite a haul. Courtesy of teenaged angst."

"Hey, I'm not full of angst – don't exaggerate!"

There was a pause on the line as Sesshoumaru probably contemplated the annoyance his Master mentioned.

**"**_**This Sesshoumaru would be pleased to handle any and all affairs that are wasting your time, Kagome-sama. Does Kagome-sama require my assistance? And what would Kagome-sama like for dinner?"**_

"No, no… it's – I mean, he's not that annoying," Kagome was referring to her brother. "Don't worry about it. Aaaand... Hmm. Dinner? No, no. I'll handle that. Ah! Gotta go! See you later."

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru would have sighed at the modern mannerism; he would have properly bid his Master goodbye had she not put the phone down. Instead, he focused on the fact that his Master found herself otherwise occupied today, and he was in no way able to exercise his usefulness.

On the other hand, he was pleased his Master spared him a thought, going as far as informing him of her plans, as vague as they were.

_There was a male on the other line,_ Sesshoumaru mused. _I would have gladly dispatched of this annoyance Kagome-sama mentioned, live or no._

However, Sesshoumaru felt strangely when confronted by the fact that he did not truly know anything about his Master.

_And if by some twist of misfortune I harmed one who was dear to her? This Sesshoumaru would not know until Kagome-sama decided she was displeased enough to have done with me._ His grimace was hidden behind a flat stare directed at the new black phone his hand was clenched around. _And that would most certainly echo on our bond_.

Aoi was the only other occupant in the room as Shigeo left to attend to other matters. She waited as the news of Kagome's plans fully registered upon Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," She began, "as a member of this Clan – no matter how unofficial – you need an identity. Whether Kagome pushes through with claiming her right as heir to the seat, you will always be tied to Kagome in some way."

Sesshoumaru shifted to give Aoi his attention and agreed. "Yes, Aoi-sama. I would always belong to Kagome-sama."

Visibly undisturbed, though inwardly fascinated by Sesshoumaru's claim, she continued, "You have papers here with your name – you're Sesshoumaru Taisho now." She pointed at the thick files within the box he held, which also contained other items.

Had Aoi not been an observant person, she would have missed the slight difference in Sesshoumaru's appearance.

Sesshoumaru visibly started.

_Taisho... how long was it since this Sesshoumaru's ears rang with those syllables?_ He thought.

"Aoi-sama, I thank you. However, this Sesshoumaru confesses to curiosity. Why Taisho?" He had no right asking Aoi-sama why _this _or why _that_, but he had to know.

Aoi knew the true reason for Kagome's choice, of course, but opted against voicing the truth.

"Japan during Taisho's rule in the second World War was made a fearsome country." Aoi began, "Kagome imagines you as someone who has the power to strike fear in the enemy's heart – by virtue of cunning and strength, she says, – and so found this name fitting."

Sesshoumaru was pleased his Master found him worthy – and in so apt a field, too!

"Kagome-sama is very clever."

Aoi eyed Sesshoumaru over her teacup and nodded. "Indeed she is. As most Higurashis are, in fact; she is brilliant."

"But enough of that. Take a look at the identity we created for you, and let's discuss what we, the Clan, expect of you as Kagome's … companion. Obviously she _does_ trust you and think a great deal of you. It's only been a few days, but the Clan can see that you do have the right work ethics, and the Family trusts Kagome's instincts. And I believe she has already formed an attachment towards you."

Sesshoumaru did not reply as he examined his forged birth certificate and noted that the year of birth would have placed him at twenty-four years of age later this year.

"We based all the data on the information you provided us early last evening. Our connections had the documents ready overnight, and manufactured the papers immediately. It is rather impressive."

And impressive it was. The officers in the Sumiyoshi-kai's pocket questioned in slight awe if such a person existed. Flower arranging and pottery were odd… _skills_ in an assassin's repertoire.

Sesshoumaru immediately noticed that every single skill and achievement he divulged was in his history as Sesshoumaru Taisho, a veritable genius homeschooled all his life. "This is very thorough, Aoi-sama. Though I am not actually twenty-four, this Sesshoumaru was indeed born near the end of the human year."

"Of course you're not. You've got to be more than a hundred, apparently. You just look twenty-four. Kagome herself turned twenty this year. Honestly. I'm older than I appear myself."

Sesshoumaru perked at the information and watched even more attentively as Aoi took her expensive crystal tea-cup in hand again. So, his Master was a young woman of twenty, then?

"This Sesshoumaru was unaware. Truth be told, Aoi-sama, this Sesshoumaru knows very little of Kagome-sama. I only know that I serve and belong to her, willing in any capacity."

Aoi did not fail to notice the concerned – or what passed as concerned for a stoic demon – look on Sesshoumaru's face. Though, she had to admit, her inner little-school-girl heart was squealing in girlish glee. She herself had some master-slave fantasies she liked to play with her husband but –

_Ahem. Best not get distracted. Kagome did mention something about… enhanced senses…_

Aoi allowed the walls to absorb his words and decided this was the perfect moment to establish –_boundaries_.

"Sesshoumaru, you say you have no idea how to serve Kagome?" She inquired.

"No, Aoi-sama." It was unimpressive, to say the least about being uninformed, but it was also the truth.

"In what fashion do you intend to serve her, then, being as uninformed as you are?" Aoi was curious, what did this former demon lord have in mind?

Sesshoumaru took a moment to compose his answer. "Kagome-sama is my liege and my lady; as such, this Sesshoumaru would see to my Master's needs."

Aoi patiently sipped her tea and hid her eagerness to steer Sesshoumaru in the direction she wanted.

"That's quite vague," she commented.

Sesshoumaru would have been frustrated; how could this modern human understand his typical feudal loyalty?

"In any and every capacity, Aoi-sama. I can only serve my Master with the needs I see my Master has, such as last evening... Aoi-sama, Kagome-sama does not seem to wish to make use of me, even in such small capacities." Sesshoumaru was bothered by this and allowed it to manifest itself upon his visage. It was not quite confiding, but Aoi-sama was sure to impart some wisdom.

Aoi had an inviting look upon her face, prompting Sesshoumaru as he continued, "Kagome-sama told this Sesshoumaru that I was to be her sword and shield, though I know not how, or when."

He seemed utterly perplexed at not having a master eager to use him, and it was with this that Aoi had mercy upon him. She offered him a glass of alcohol and watched him consume it steadily like water.

"Listen carefully Sesshoumaru. I am aware you had previous masters and have sufficient experience when dealing with masters, but I think… you had none like Kagome." _Well, Sesshoumaru, so long as you don't ask why I think that then we should be fine for now_.

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly as he lightly held the nearly empty glass in his striped appendage. It was true. She behaved differently; she existed differently. Her very presence was like a tingling light show to his senses and in a manner that perplexed him. A human, with such a soul, with such a strange power?

"Sesshoumaru, you will always be by her side, unless Kagome says otherwise. You have experience and knowledge; share them with her, teach them to her. She is wise beyond her years but she is still young."

Aoi frowned as she sought effectively put everything into words. "Your job, Sesshoumaru, is to make sure everything, _everything_ goes smoothly for Kagome. The goal is to see to her needs as a young woman, and as future Clan head. Her _every _need; be it innocuous or not. At this stage, you, me, Shigeo and Father-in-Law are her only allies. Help her become invincible, Sesshoumaru. Your master must be able to unlock her full potential; teach her to stand strongly on her own.

And I tell you this now, because, as I said, Kagome is still very young, but very independent. These make it difficult for her to acknowledge her own needs and express them in a fitting manner."

"Do you understand, Sesshoumaru? Until Kagome can stand on her own, you'll have to be there every step of the way – you'll take the role of her everything and her anything. And perhaps, in this respect, it would be best to know everything there is to know of her world.

And because you're expected to be there for her… well. Arrangements are being made as to your accommodations in Tokyo – somewhere near her college."

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru made his way back to his room through the longest way possible, weaving an intricate and convoluted pathway; he decided to familiarize himself with the layout of one of his Master's home. His steady steps a counterpoint to the excitement only now simmering at knowing he would be sharing intimate knowledge with his Master. Student and mentor relationships were close ones, and he was pleased at the opportunity to serve in such esteemed regard.

Kagome-sama was so different from all the other humans he had to deal with in that she was bathed in mystery. She was powerful and young, though her eyes were… the word escaped him. Ancient, perhaps? Or was it simply his Master's soul gleaming and piercing through?

Sesshoumaru paused a step.

Something niggled in the back of his mind that called to times of war and bloodshed centuries ago that seemed to resonate with the experience he had with Kagome-sama. He pushed it away as nothing was truly worth reminiscing in his past except for experience.

Teacher, companion, confidant, supporter… shield, sword, crutch, arms, legs…

His Master did not lie to him when she claimed to have need of him.

Aoi bluntly told him to use whatever resources were available to him and the Family for Kagome. "_Anything for Kagome"_. This, of course, placed him well above the servants and perhaps some of the associates of the Family.

_I am to teach her of all I know, _Sesshoumaru pondered, _but in completion, did Aoi-sama truly imply what this Sesshoumaru has heard? Did she truly expect me to act even as tutor in fulfilling Kagome-sama's needs as a nubile young woman? Humans are such modest creatures, and this I know has not truly changed. Aoi-sama made it clear that Kagome-sama knew little of the adult world but was no stranger to responsibility. Do I teach my Master this, as well?_

He was fixated on this subject as he was aware that Kagome-sama did not wish to use his body. He did not mind, of course. However, permission from Kagome-sama's esteemed Aunt was a wonderful avenue of exploration.

"_Morality and inner beauty aside, she is not yet a full-fledged woman. She needs the confidence of a woman, and this completion in the Yakuza world."_ Aoi was insistent and delightfully insinuating, with eyes that gleamed with a strange light.

Sesshoumaru knew there were other concerns to occupy himself with, but he truly was fixated on the thought of being a lover to his Master – then he would be truly all his Master would need – _for now_. He did not think he lusted after his Master as men of lower worth who lack control, but the thought was not displeasing; it was, enticing.

His body, his senses, his experience knew what females, human and youkai alike wanted, but his Master was truly so confusing…. However, if his Master did not wish to have him as a lover – the thought had his newly resurfaced pride somewhat stung – then he could of course find a suitable male. _Though, this Sesshoumaru cannot imagine any male worthy of Kagome-sama's innocence._

He sifted through the contents of the box as he paced the halls and noticed various credit cards and other documents that authenticated Sesshoumaru Taisho. There was a note at the bottom that claimed these documents to be the _first_ part of the identity creating process. A few more were waiting for him in his assigned room with gadgets the retainer of the ojou-sama should have, as Aoi-sama mentioned, along with other accessories that could prove useful in educating his Master...

"_You're not just representing this Family's ojou-sama, Sesshoumaru, you're also representing the Family."_

However, Sesshoumaru wondered at one thing.

_If these are for better representing my Master's Family… then what is it that I must accomplish with these condoms?_ The little, square packets were tightly wadded together in the box. It was exceedingly odd and out of place beside the documents, the wallet, and the cards, that Sesshoumaru's brow minutely scrunched into a frown. As most males he encountered practiced, he tucked a small foil packet into his newly acquired leather wallet.

As he made his way down the hallways of the Nishiguchi branch house, he passed by servants and subordinates of the house and the Clan most if not all of whom were aware of his position in the Higurashi household. Though he was aware that many eyes were upon him, he felt wholly unconcerned; it had always been this way as far back into his memory he could remember.

Sesshoumaru walked on as the visible occupants of the Nishiguchi branch house covertly watched him make his way into the side garden where he asked for a handful of long-stemmed flowers, and returned to his path into other hallways. His calm and composed stride allowed so many to observe him as he indifferently made his way with the vibrantly colored flowers somewhat not fitting his stoic air.

The gardener was of course flustered that the strange and beautiful man known as Kagome-oujou-sama's servant requested for permission to take some flowers. The gardener idly thought that the young man knew his flowers well.

When the servants assumed Sesshoumaru to be out of their hearing range, the young maids chattered on about their oujou-sama's male.

"_Oh my, oh my. Whatcha think? He warmin' the sheets or what? He uses the special room beside Kagome-sama's! He keeps to himself, and Kumicho-sama said he's… what's the word?"_

"_Ojou-sama's retainer. He's no ordinary servant. Kumicho-sama's valet said he's to be Kagome-ojou-sama's 'constant companion.' I think retainer's the word. Or sumthin."_

"_Yeah? Think he'd lemme tap some of that? He looks like a HOST! Sexxxxy!"_

"_How obscene, you cheating woman! But – Oh yes! I want some of that, too!" _

"_Oya, oya! There're so much eye-candy from the main house, eh? Rengi-san, and now hiiiim!"_

"_Girls, didcha see those flowers he was holdin? Think they're fer Ojou-sama? I tell ya, he's her man, aryt. I think ya'll shouldna touch him."_

Sesshoumaru withheld the inelegant snort as the maids giggled and chortled; so long as they kept their hands to themselves, it was fine. They were utterly beneath him. Even if he was "_warming the sheets,"_ it would have been completely none of their concern. Besides; he belonged wholly to Kagome-sama. He was not so humbled yet as a slave to lower himself to such prattling human fools.

**. . . . .**

Opening the connecting door to his Master's room so her scent could waft into his, he contemplated his new mobile and the simple flower arrangement he set. He placed the vase of flowers in the center of his Master's room and moved to collect paper and pen when a strange noise disturbed mobile had alerted him to a new message from one of the few numbers registered in his phonebook.

Experimentally, he fiddled with the programs and the keys before he replied back to the number. He was certainly no stranger to technology, but the things humans created only more and more got unnecessarily complicated.

**. . . . .**

Souta glared at the second, third and fourth glances his sister's legs were getting. He was a bit annoyed as even the guys he trained with (_What are Ozuka-kun and herd doing here?_) were whispering amongst themselves as they nudged each other towards his and Kagome's direction. When Inuyasha wasn't around, Kagome really seemed to be major hazard.

Souta could have simply enjoyed his early lunch with his sister as he strove to ignore the teenaged boys (_Ozuka-kun, you better stop pointing, you moron! Geh. Wish Inu-nii-kun was here._) but even his sister was… disturbing the relative peace.

Kagome seemed to _still_ be fretting over how to reply to some message she just received.

"Nee-chan. Just… _reply_, already."

"Shut up, Souta. I don't know the protocol for these things. I started the thread, but…"

Souta twitched. _Protocol? Nee-chan, you're such a neeeerd!_

"Jeez."

"Shut up, brat! I've never had a… a… a Sesshoumaru before!"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, let's go on that big, flashy ride after the bigger Ferris Wheel you liked."

"Yeah, well, _you're_ such a boy. _Big, flashy ride_, he says."

**. . . . .**

_**Sesshoumaru, won't be home until tonight. Sorry, I know we had plans, but something came up. Explore the house, or find some way to entertain yourself. Make new friends, if you want. Recreate! Just update or text me for whatever reason – I won't mind. See you later!**_

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru stared at the mobile screen.

He did not resent the space, nor the freedom, but it did not move his disgruntlement. He preferred his Master and his Master's presence above all - as it should be, especially with such an excellent tie between them. He appreciated the time it afforded him to prepare whatever he needed to prove himself worthy of belonging to her, but… did he have to interact with the denizens of his Master's provincial home? For surely, that was what she meant; to acclimatize himself with the humans. It was unnecessary as all he needed was his Master, and he sensed that the people in the compound were unfailingly loyal so there was no need to sniff out foolish offenders… which left it to be a completely harmless suggestion.

A harmless… suggestion….

_Make friends?_ His Master wanted him to take this time for himself and recreate? Very well.

_If my Master wishes for me to recreate, then I shall._

**. . . . .**

Aoi paused in clipping the plant she was tending to. Her attendant noticed her stillness and anticipated for their Seisai's order.

"Enori."

Enori wondered at the Seisai-sama's somewhat confounded expression.

"Yes, Aoi-sama?"

"What time is it, exactly?"

_Eh?_ "Uh… Oh! it's lunch time, Aoi-sama! Would you like to take your meal now, Aoi-sama? Though I think Kumichou-sama is still with the southern associates –"

"No, Enori, really; _what time is it now_?"

"Oh. _Oh._ It is now… a quarter to 12, Aoi-sama." Enori was totally abashed.

"Say, what do you think that young man over there is doing, hmm?"

Enori looked and was gobsmacked at the – _OhmyKami, who is that? Pretty! _– man the Seisai-sama pointed out.

_Ehhh… what… he's just sitting there, with a cup of… well, with a cup. _

"He… looks like he's… admiring the… eh, the trees, Aoi-sama."

"Yes. I thought so," Aoi grumbled. "And are those a bunch of flowers beside him, Enori? My eyes aren't as sharp."

Enori nodded but wondered at the grumbling. "Enori! Go set me a new outfit for this hot weather. I'll be taking a very quick shower. And invite Mrs. H and D."

**. . . . .**

Aoi grumbled a bit as she changed into new clothes. While she imagined the youkai to be amazing and powerful, she had a feeling he would be somewhat hopeless at being human, or even existing creatively without her niece.

She had read enough psychology books (being a psychology major herself, then studying business for the Family), enough romance novels, enough awarded works to know that Sesshoumaru was not the type – at least as he appears now – to do things for himself. His world probably centered around Kagome, and Aoi might have been pleased for the potential wickedness of such devotion, were it not for the fact that _Kagome_ would have been displeased.

The message Aoi received from her niece caused her normally composed expression to twitch as she put on her camisole that was long enough to cover the tattoos she had behind her upper thigh. The light clothes she wore would have still made her sweat, especially with the camisole.

_**Auntie, I'm with Souta. Didn't want him to resent the Clan, so took him for bonding time. Told Sesshoumaru to have fun. Kindly guide from the shadows. He used to be so uptight, I wouldn't wonder if he forgot how to relax. Love ya!**_

Aoi already knew that Sesshoumaru sitting out there under the glaring sun, on a small mat, with a cup of what was probably tea and some wilted flowers for ikebana (of all things) was all the fun Sesshoumaru would seek (in the most passive manner, too!). Ah. And with such a strange combination of flowers, too.

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru sat calmly with a backdrop of giggling maids and disgruntled man servants as he sought to appreciate the relative peace the somewhat empty left gardens provided. Running an elegant hand through his short locks only seemed to make the – _squeeing _– worse.

"_Hihihi. His hair is glinting in the sunlight!" _Sesshoumaru wondered at that. Hair did have a tendency to... gleam... under a light source.

"_Why is he even under the sun, though? And still keep such a complexion? Won't he get sunstroke?"_

"_You two! Get to your work already, and stop ogling the man. First it was Rengi, now him. Can't ya be satisfied with local goods?"_

"_Sorry, oh Mr. Darkie. We'll ogle you, if you want – though thar ain't much to ogle. Hihihi."_

At least, Sesshoumaru _would_ have enjoyed the paltry scenery and the paltry calm. The maids of this home were incredibly annoying with their endless squeeing.

At first he imagined that things would settle down, but with every wisp of wind-disturbed hair, followed by the subsequent fluttering accompanied with the rearranging of his dress shirt and a flash of striped wrists peeking out from under long sleeves, the _squeeing_ would start anew. The maids of this compound were too… Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in thought – then promptly abandoned the meaningless task of assigning an adjective fitting to such women.

It was not difficult tuning them out, but Sesshoumaru merely found himself even more put out than he was in the morning.

_It is difficult to recreate, Master. _

**. . . . .**

Aoi stalked (gracefully!) to where she knew her niece's youkai was, five women in tow. She ordered for the setup of the tea things under a shaded area and invited two intelligent women, along with their… assistants… from whom Sesshoumaru could learn about the Family and Kagome.

She had a strong, strong feeling that if it had nothing to do with Kagome, or to a lesser extent, the Family _of_ Kagome, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be interested.

Aoi decided that baby-sitting – if it wasn't Kagome or her nephew, Souta, – was not so easy. The amount of creativity and fortitude for such a task was certainly taxing.

**. . . . . **

_**Kagome. You know I love you, but I am not so fond of children. Or pseudo-children. Kindly refrain from giving me baby-sitting duty; regardless of how beautiful the "child." Thanks. And send a message to your mother and grandfather; advise them on what time you'll be returning.**_

**. . . . .**

**Notes on this chapter/Remarks:**

Sesshoumaru is like a lost puppy. He's still trying to fit into Kagome's life.


	6. Living Up to the Name

**Having Fallen Off **

**Chapter 6: Living Up to the Name**

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**. . . . . **

_**Kagome. You know I love you, but I am not so fond of children. Or pseudo-children. Kindly refrain from giving me baby-sitting duty; regardless of how beautiful the "child." Thanks. And send a message to your mother and grandfather; advise them on what time you'll be returning.**_

**. . . . .**

Aoi stared unseeingly at the mass of artfully arranged flowers within the main courtyard. Then she turned her head for her sight to encompass the rest of the space. The tables were filled with beautiful and delicious cakes and pastries; the cutlery was expertly arranged; and the entire area was made lively with at least 30 impromptu guests for tea. It was a rather simple affair, but rife with understated elegance.

Numbly, she touched her fingers to her temple and wondered at how things turned out this way.

The women beside her were praising Sesshoumaru while the other "contestants" were too delighted with his creations to whine over defeat.

What started as her intention to "steer" Sesshoumaru into a properly relaxed state was... well. It turned more into a kind of waiting game. With... competitors. With... young women. With... _a good part of the ladies of the Society in the area._

_Kagome, my darling niece, how is it you can spend the whole day at an amusement park when you never really liked those establishments in the first place? I am already tired – and it is only early evening!_

Aoi returned her thoughts to the abnormally talented servant of her niece and the situation at hand.

"Aoi-sama, you have gained such a wonderful associate in this young man! Wherever did you find him?" A portly woman inquired of her. She was just a useless mafia wife whom Aoi somehow invited to this... this... _what is this? To keep Sesshoumaru entertained and busy? How did this happen?_

She invited two ladies to accompany herself and Sesshoumaru, when Aoi urged Sesshoumaru to partake of more satisfying recreation. He, predictably, refused, until one of the women she brought with her inquired the whereabouts of the Sumiyoshi-kai's heiress, and her sweet tooth.

_After introducing Sesshoumaru as the most important associate and "right-hand man" of the future generation boss, the conversation naturally shifted to the young woman in question._

_Sesshoumaru subtly perked at the mention of his Master's name and turned slightly to pay the elegant women more of his attention._

"_So, Higurashi-ojou-sama is out now, then? I had thought she would remain cooped up here, doing paper work; that's what the bocchama of the Uekuro clan we met yesterday does now that he's nearly of age. Not to mention the traditional functions!"_

_Aoi wanted to demand they not compare her niece to such youngsters, as Kagome was nothing like any of those children, but to insult the women she had invited was really bad form._

"_Kagome is not required to attend to such things." Aoi primly revealed._

"_Then how is Higurashi-oujo-sama to learn of the ways of her clan, Aoi -sama?" The other woman asked._

"_Kagome never really needed to go through much formal training," Aoi drawled out smugly, "Also she is... naturally inclined towards leadership, and is fearsomely intelligent. It must run in the blood."_

_The two women wondered at the kind of young woman the female Higurashi was turning out to be._

"_Although," Aoi continued, "She is still such a child when it comes to tea time and her sweets. She still loves them."_

From then on, somehow, _somehow_, Sesshoumaru took hold of the kitchens to create some delicacies with the women as taste testers. The tea was delicious and the cakes were wonderful, but the women Aoi brought along said some rather careless things that, of all things, incited Sesshoumaru's deceptive competitiveness.

Aoi was aghast that she, a seasoned seisai of the Sumiyoshi-rengo, was caught in the rush of the proceedings.

To top it off, Sesshoumaru was the one who subtly... sneakily... manipulatively... suggested the competition.

Aoi had no illusions of it not having to do with anything the women carelessly mentioned during their invasion of Sesshoumaru's peace. Apparently... Sesshoumaru was a rather competitive and possessive bastard.

"_My nephews are wonderful pastry chefs; perhaps when it is her time to sit as head, she could have one of them installed in her employ. Then Taisho-san would have a lighter load and have less trouble in pleasing the ojou-sama; you would have more time to yourself, for there would be more competent people with specialized roles for that."_

"_Who knows!" The other woman blurted out in girlish delight, "There might be some romance, you know. Then perhaps the young lady would turn to her yummy pastry chef for her needs; you know how it is nowadays, especially with unusual relationships." she said, with a waggle in her brows. _

_The women were only joking; the inane giggles at the end attested to that. Aoi was not offended, as she could easily imagine Kagome adoring a man who was skilled in the kitchen. It was not to say Kagome was shallow, but truly, she did have the oddest moments._

_Aoi, however, felt that Sesshoumaru took it a bit too seriously._

And so, young men and women were invited to an impromptu, informal pastry afternoon, with of course, informally competing pastry chefs from different Houses – one of the mentioned nephews invited. Aoi feared however, the consequences of such an act; for who would not wish their name to be connected to such a powerful family in both the day-world, and the Society? And what would her husband say?

The frivolousness of the entire affair left her almost speechless.

Aoi blanched at the surprising turn out. She was not sure how to explain all this to her niece, and husband later, were they to walk in the situation; hearing about it was one thing, to be _a part_ of it was a completely different matter.

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru surveyed his work. Among his skill set, baking was not his forte, especially when compared to the darker aspects of his repertoire – such as, say, _stealth missions_ and _hit jobs_ – but as in all things, he excelled at it.

He was smug that apparently, none of these formally trained "pastry chefs" could attain the sheer delight his creations seemed to inspire.

It also helped that his aesthetic arrangements far exceeded theirs, with his tables decorated with simple flower arrangements and sophisticated cutlery. The humans could not even place their cutlery properly much less design wonderful flower arrangements.

And his pastry creations...

Sesshoumaru smirked.

Who knew he would learn more of his Master like this while she was away? That while she was already informally considered a potentially formidable figure in her Society, some of her soft spots were good food, and cute animals. Or, well, pretty much anything that appealed to her senses.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you sure you have never been formally trained? I find that so hard to believe!" A young female pastry chef enthused.

Sesshoumaru wanted to tell her not to address him so casually, now that he had a second name, but refrained.

"To be worthy of the Sumiyoshi-ojou-sama's association, and of the future head, one must excel regardless of circumstance."

The women fluttered at his smooth baritone and continued to sample his delicacies. Except for one of the male competitors that implied he had known Kagome-sama before Sesshoumaru.

"Well, Taisho-san, I don't think Kagome would mind so horribly if you screwed up every now and then. She's hardly the uptight type. I remember."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head to the source. _Kagome? He dares address Kagome-sama so casually?_

"Good evening. This Sesshoumaru would advise against speaking of Kagome-sama so off-handedly."

The young pastry chef was rather taken aback. The formal speech lent the Sumiyoshi-kai's new young associate an even more intimidating air. "I did not mean to sound... rude, if perhaps that is how it came out. I am merely an old friend of Kagome's," he smiled, "My name is Kuze, nice to meet you! I'm in awe of your skill!"

_He called Kagome-sama so casually again._

Sesshoumaru's muscles shifted underneath his impassive facade. For some reason, he felt that most young people were annoying. If they were not giggling, then they were swaggering around with obnoxious cockiness. Though the young man before him was not outwardly cocky, his beaming bright youthfulness and seeming simplicity rubbed at Sesshoumaru wrongly.

"Kuze-san, you're aiming to work for Sumiyoshi-ojou-sama, right?" The young, sprightly niece of... someone... asked. Kuze nodded.

"Well, I don't think you can get just any position, Kuze-san," the young woman teased, "Not with the Taisho-sama around."

"What do you mean, Yura-san?" Kuze questioned; Sesshoumaru, too, wanted to know what the girl, now known as Yura, was on about.

"Hey, hey, Taisho-san! Don't look so modest! Aoi-sama, and my uncle – the one who helped with your papers – made no secret about you! You're practically a prodigy, a genius, aren't you?" Yura blabbed. She went on to list some of the cleaner skills in his repertoire.

Aoi watched on from further away, as the young people proceeded to elevate Sesshoumaru in their own eyes. Aoi watched on as Sesshoumaru appeared to wish to distance himself from such a crowd. Idly, she noted that more than half of the room was gazing at Sesshoumaru with hearts in their eyes. _Really now. Like a king in court._ Aoi snorted. _A king who wishes nothing to do with his admiring court._

Kuze's eyes widened and he was even more in awe of this man who appeared to be more or less around his age. He had never been exposed to the darker side of the Society, and found such a plethora of skills simply awe-inspiring.

"Taisho-san! You can really speak those languages? And you're really a martial artist? _And_ you can make these really light flans? How cool!"

"They are this Sesshoumaru's skills, yes. I however am not a _martial artist_, but a swordsman."

"Wow! The boss Nishiguchi-sama must really be lucky to have you." The crowd murmured their assent that Sesshoumaru truly did appear to be exemplary.

Sesshoumaru huffed through his nose. Truly he had had enough. The curiosity and blatant interest of these humans were more than annoying; they assumed speaking of him so frankly was acceptable. That and the Nishiguchis did not _have_ him.

"That is not so. Nishiguchi-sama has nothing to do with me. I belong only to Kagome-sama." As though in dismissal, he poured tea and paced to serve Aoi-sama; there he remained until the end of the tea party.

Aoi sighed into the proffered cup of wonderful traditional tea. She reflected that perhaps, it was not in Sesshoumaru to relax. Perhaps competition was what he counted as a better form of recreation.

**. . . . .**

The impromptu tea party soon ended after Sesshoumaru refused to leave Aoi's side and interact with the young adults. Privately, Sesshoumaru carefully revealed to Aoi the special batch of pastries he had created for his Master.

Aoi nodded in approval; she was pleased as it seemed Sesshoumaru took his responsibility to Kagome seriously.

The courtyard was empty except for a few servants whom Sesshoumaru ignored. As he navigated beyond the hallways of the estate, Sesshoumaru mused that he never imagined first informed act to please his Master was through pastries; all along he had been feeling out what a woman such as his young Master would desire.

Sesshoumaru quirked a lip as he sniffed himself; he smelled sweet and he was somewhat satisfied with his afternoon; all that was left was for his young Master to arrive and his intentions to please –

"Hey. Silver-haired guy! YOU! Taisho! Come on, man, don't ignore me – how many silver haired guys are there here?"

Sesshoumaru halted in his tracks to slightly peer behind him at the source of the disquiet before he turned to fully scan of the young man before him. The confident strut alone notified Sesshoumaru of an overconfident youngster.

"Hey. Is it true you serve Higurashi-sama? That you're gunning for "Number One" associate?" That was his first encounter with the term, whatever it was, but Sesshoumaru would have nodded an answer had he not been beaten to it.

"I hope you know what you're doing, man. Prodigy or not – if those papers Yura's uncle made were even the least bit truthful – the Sumiyoshi group is no trifling clan.," the man – no, _youth,_ – smirked. He eyed Sesshoumaru from head to toe, and it was apparent that he was not impressed with Sesshoumaru's good looks or forbidding mien.

"And, Taisho, no matter how good looking people are, if they have nothing to back it up, then they're useless after all, ne? Higurashi-sama ain't shallow; and it'd be better if she had someone recognized by the Society."

Sesshoumaru let out a displeased huff through his nose. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you for your concern," _foolish human,_ "However, I do not believe we have been introduced." _And for you to randomly insult this Sesshoumaru is annoying; furthermore, impertinent pup, I __**am**__ recognized however only by those important enough in the know._

"It does not matter," the young male thinly replied, "I've been training for the future Sumiyoshi-rengo head; I'm not going to let some new pretty boy take the position for Higurashi-ojou-sama's right hand." The strange hostile young man turned abruptly on his heel and moved to leave the corridor.

But before he could pass beyond the arch marking the end of the hall –

"Ouch – _what the fuck_ – what the hell is this freakin' pastry doing here? That wasn't there before! – "

– the youth tripped. On a richly topped chocolate éclair.

The young man grumbled as he glared at Sesshoumaru and the silver tray of pastries he carried.

"Watch where you drop those, will you?" The unnamed, embarrassed human snarled.

Sesshoumaru nodded, but calmly resumed his route as he balanced the small tray to wipe his claws clean of creamy chocolate that had somehow managed to smear his fingers in the time it took for the male to leave.

Sesshoumaru almost felt petty, but the slight smirk told of certain satisfaction.

**. . . . .**

_**Kagome, sorry to cut your day with Souta short, but his sensei requires his attendance for something. Take him out for dinner next time. Love you.**_

_**. . . . .**_

_**Got it, Mom. It's ok. We couldn't settle on a restaurant anyway. The brat wanted grease, while I wanted to live healthier. Will be there under an hour.**_

_**. . . . .**_

_**MOM! Nee-chan and I were supposed to eat dinner somewhere! MOOOM. What does sensei want?**_

_**. . . . .**_

_**Sesshoumaru, please tell Auntie I'll be on my way home soon. Dinner was cancelled. See you later. :) **_

**. . . . .**

Kagome ended up requesting for a car from the temple to take them home; having any sort of contact between Sesshoumaru's world and her family's was unwise.

She sighed as she made sure to discretely snake her purifying energy upon herself to expel the grime and dirt; that, and to wipe off all traces of her brother's scent on her. She was very, very tired. She wanted to eat dinner then bathe, then sleep, sleep, sleep.

Oh, but no. There were traditions to be kept, and more, especially as the... _heir-apparent... It's funny, lots of girls want to be like princesses, but do they ever consider the responsibilities attached?_ Looking over the reports regarding the federation-like structure of the Family with her Aunt was one of them. _Ugh_. It was supposed to be a nightly thing now, as compared to the monthly schedule they had before.

As she entered the doorway, with welcoming servants greeting her, something brushed across her soul; it was indefinable, as it was both familiar and yet not. But it was warm, and seemed to echo some sort of eagerness.

"Kagome-sama," a voice purred, "Welcome back, Master."

Kagome peered left then right, before noticing that the motionless black thing at her elbow was not part of the decor.

_What the –_ before she could voice her surprise, she reigned it in and held herself as though unsurprised. Appearances before the servants were useful especially particularly when servants from different households gossiped.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled, "Oh, I'm glad to be home. I'm so tired."

Kagome greeted certain people as she moved forward within the house.

Sesshoumaru took his Master's coat and belongings, as they moved towards and into her suite. "Kagome-sama, I have prepared dinner for you, according to your tastes. Would Kagome-sama like to change and follow with dinner?"

Kagome would have said no; would have claimed to be too tired to do anything but muster the energy to look over the reports then crawl to bed. But again, the warm indefinable _thingy _brushing contentedly on her soul told her that to refuse now would be a waste.

Kagome scrunched her nose. _A waste? Of what? Geh._ "Sure, Sesshoumaru. I'll just change then I'll head to the informal dining room."

Sesshoumaru's lips hinted at a smile. "Yes, Kagome-sama. I have taken the liberty of laying out some comfortable clothes, Master. I shall move ahead to settle the preparations for Kagome-sama's dinner." He speedily replaced her belongings then offered a bow to Kagome.

"Thanks..." Kagome said, rather perplexed as the warm something... _oh yeah. It's him. I totally forgot. His... er... essence._... told her that the youkai silently closing the door was rather looking forward to dinner.

When Sesshoumaru left, Kagome was able to pay more attention to her surroundings, making her suspiciously eye her suite in a careless sweeping manner, then the door through which Sesshoumaru disappeared.

_Okaaay. I'm pretty sure my room didn't sparkle. It feels so different. It even smells . Whatever. _

Awkwardly, Kagome moved to her suite's dressing room for the change of clothes and wondered at the off-ness of the situation.

**. . . . .**

Kagome smiled blissfully into her tea, which she took with her dessert. Although the entire affair had her scratching her head, she was more than pleased with... well, the four-course dinner that she never thought she could finish.

But something was really different. The food was often served up simultaneously. And the chef of this branch never really cooked this way before. The steam that rose from the food alone had Kagome salivating. The smell even had Kagome giggling in anticipation at one point.

And the dessert! Delicious, delicious, sweets...

"Kagome-sama," Sesshoumaru intoned carefully from his place at his Master's elbow, "Was the dinner served to your satisfaction?"

"It..." Kagome paused, being too tired, she settled for a simple answer. "It was... different. Really different."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered with disquiet. "Did it not please you, Kagome-sama?" His eyebrows delicately reached to meet the other; his lips curling with impending disappointment.

"No, not that it didn't it was just – " Kagome's pause caused her to take a whiff of Sesshoumaru's scent. _He smells like food! I can smell cookies... and baked salmon... and sauce. Like... he smells like someone working in the kitchen!_ "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru quietly answered, "Yes, Kagome-sama?" but even that sounded a bit heavy.

"Did you... were _you_ the one who made all this?" Kagome's brow was scrunched, so Sesshoumaru remained still, but answered in the affirmative.

"Wait, _you_ cooked the salmon? And prepared the appetizer? And the soup? No, really?"

Sesshoumaru was unsure if his Master was upset, or if he had done something wrong; he wondered if it was because he did not ask for permission – or perhaps his Master was serious when she said _"recreate"_ earlier...

In his peripheral vision, he noted that the maids waiting upon them were shifting in their places. The entire household was under strict orders to mind their business with extreme prejudice unless the masters of the estate said otherwise.

"... Yes, Kagome-sama. If dinner was not to your liking, forgive me, Master, this Sesshoumaru was not – "

" – It's amazing! You _cook_? It was great, Sesshoumaru! So that's why you were really tense earlier. I was just too tired, so I didn't say anything, but wow. I can't cook, Sesshoumaru. I can only fry stuff, and _experiment_, but they turn out all right. Amazing, Sesshoumaru. Did Auntie and Uncle eat your cooking, too?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to cover his surprise but answered as though he did not worry over his Master's reaction.

"No, Kagome-sama. They... did not."

"Why not? It's delicious." Kagome spooned more of her dessert into her mouth.

Sesshoumaru was not a youkai to shift on his feet, but to admit to selfishly reserving his dishes for his Master so far as to exclude his Master's revered Clan heads was... embarrassing in light of the action's childishness. He knew that in the family's hierarchy, the clan's _alpha_ came before all; even the one next in line.

"This Sesshoumaru wished to please only Kagome-sama."

Kagome fell silent. She nibbled on her lip; though the statement pleased her, she was too unused to the subservience Sesshoumaru exhibited.

_I'm not worth more than you are, Sesshoumaru. You were not meant to serve; you were meant to command; to lead._

"I see." Despite her cringing thoughts, Kagome offered Sesshoumaru a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Your efforts were much appreciated."

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive, but his chest rumbled out a near silent pleased purr.

Kagome nearly missed it, but she was too used to certain youkai body-language. In return, Kagome reacted almost reflexively, as she usually would with Shippou and the other young youkai she was friends with.

Kagome reached for Sesshoumaru – prompting him to bend for her – as she ran her fingers over his cheek, through his soft, short locks, then patting in down, while releasing her low, humanized version of a rumbling purr. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Well done."

Kagome made to leave the informal dining area, towards the upper study, but Sesshoumaru remained motionless in place with wide eyes. He had never, in nearly half a millennium, been treated to pack behaviour among the humans. He disliked being so casually touched by humans and youkai alike, but his Master's touch was welcome and pleasing. His heart throbbed and were he a child, the sudden lance of something horrifyingly similar to homesickness would have caused his eyes to swim.

Instead, he calmed himself, and strengthened his resolve.

"Kagome-sama," He called out, "I shall accompany you, Kagome-sama, should you need something."

Kagome carelessly waved him off. "No need," she said, "I'll be with Auntie. I spend my time with Auntie alone."

Though he wanted to spend more time with his Master, even in work, he was aware that Aoi-sama wished to speak to his Master in private.

With spending time with his Master at the moment very unlikely, he strode to his Master's suite and made preparations for her retirement for the evening.

**. . . . .**

Kagome entered the warm study of the mistress of the house that smelled faintly of her Aunt's favourite perfume.

Kagome kissed Aoi's cheek in greeting, "Auntie." Aoi embraced her niece fondly, as they sat side by side to discuss reports from across the land.

Although reports generally never took more than two hours, for the young next generation head, it was important to run through everything in preparation.

Although, it was for this purpose that some foreign reports were requested and brought in for Kagome, she did enjoy learning more of clan dynamics.

Before the women knew it, Kagome was blinking sleepiness away as the clock began striking eleven.

Aoi moved to put away the reports but took a moment to observe her niece. She smiled when she saw the strength in Kagome's limbs and in her eyes, but remained concerned for the months to come.

"Where's Uncle?"

"Ah. He just left; on his way to Tokyo. Then in a few days, he'll travel to Europe; to strengthen our family branches and ties there. He'll probably be there for less than a month. I plan on following him there, now that you're here to hold the fort." Aoi casually informed.

Kagome gawked. _What?_

"Wait, wait, so you'll leave me? So soon?" Aoi laughed.

"Not for so long, and not so soon," Aoi comforted. "And why do you panic? There will be numerous trusted advisers here. And Sesshoumaru. We discussed at length your responsibilities. He had a better grasp on our politics and business than I thought."

"I'm not panicking," Kagome defensively insisted, though her wide eyes said otherwise.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat as she glared at her Aunt. "Auntie... is this... a plot? A test? _Auntie_, I only just accepted my position..." She was so surprised she couldn't even modulate her voice. She knew so little of the world, to be honest, so little.

Aoi snorted. "Do not worry; where did your confidence go? You were so comfortable with our power."

Kagome offered her Aunt a pitiful look that Aoi could not help but chortle over her cocktail.

"Auntie! You can't just leave me! And the coming semester is supposedly harder!" She demanded, making wailing noises as she clung to Aoi.

"Hush. Are you really so worried? You are loved, as your uncle and your father are and were loved. This would a great opportunity to expose yourself to the loyal fervour _so_ characteristic of our Society."

Kagome paused. If it was required of her, she knew she would never back out. "I am just not so familiar with everything. And, I don't really feel like dealing with people ready to die for me at the drop of a hat."

Aoi snorted again. Really, it was true. Yakuza were... there was no other word for it, the Yakuza were full of passionate, and fervent individuals. There didn't seem to be any middle ground; one was either very hot, or very cold.

"Those who are willing to die for you are those whom you should be ready to lead." Aoi said.

"Well then, there's nothing to worry about," Aoi cheered. "Sesshoumaru can apparently learn as fast as a speeding bullet, so he can help you with the ropes, if you believe no one else can... and... your cousin, too."

_Oh. If it's Sesshoumaru, then it's fine... huh? Who? _"I have a cousin?"

"Yes, you have a cousin. He was not your Uncle's or my child, but he is related to you. You'll meet him in Tokyo."

"Auntie is he the adopted – "

"Nuh-uh. Quiet now. Before we wrap up this evening up, I would like to discuss some Clan-unrelated things; oh, but before that I need to inform you now that you might not be seeing me so much around. Business matters. Then, I would like to speak to you about Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blinked. _Sesshoumaru, again?_ Lately, everything seemed to revolve around him.

**. . . . .**

Kagome slowly made her way to her rooms, mulling over her Aunt's words. She had been careless and probably a bit thoughtless of Sesshoumaru's situation. She had acted without fully considering what Sesshoumaru could be going through, and she had gotten an earful from Auntie Aoi regarding her poor "Sesshoumaru managing skills."

Though Kagome speculated it had much to do with _baby-sitting_, and the successful, and impromptu gathering this afternoon handled by Sesshoumaru.

He _wanted_ to serve her.

He _needed_ to be useful; for his sake, for the meaning of his current existence...

... he needed _her._

When she told him to recreate, he had been almost lazy; when he was presented with pseudo rivals, he had become energetic.

Even in his current state, Sesshoumaru, former war lord, still thrived on conquest and dominance... which was, of course catalyzed by his desire to be – as Auntie Aoi had put it – his _liege's_ most reliable companion.

Kagome did not find this view strange. Though her Auntie seemed to have romanticized that particular tradition, Kagome was more understanding; having spent nearly five years in the Feudal Era, which was long enough to pick up some habits, to know that this was, indeed, the norm, especially of the honourable.

Kagome balked at this as she rubbed her eye. She already knew what this meant.

_Goodbye privacy, __**hello**__ Sesshoumaru. _

She did not resent what was to come, but she was wary of having a perfectionist youkai infiltrate the most private reaches of her life...

_Ah... but... if I can direct his focus... perhaps I should consider giving him so definite orders. _Kagome realized that offering him a set of decisions and particular avenues through which to exercise his concept of what a good retainer should be, then it wouldn't be so bad!

_Yeah. Good idea, Kagome!_ She cheered to herself. _Now all that's left is to do something about the bond! But for now, I shouldn't reject him. Or ever, probably._

**. . . . .**

However, all her pep talk, upon entering her rooms was blown effortlessly away by the night-time preparations of her youkai.

The room was so different from when she entered it not four hours ago; the room was bathed in soft, warm light, smelling fragrantly of – _oh wow_ – vanilla.

Perhaps she did not notice it earlier because she was tired and hungry, but the arrangements of her room's furniture and decor seemed different than before. There were more flowers, arranged perfectly, in vases, and there was an incense burner by the corner of the other room.

Her bedroom was cool with the light breeze from outside and Kagome scratched her head at the sumptuousness of it all. Even her sheets were different.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama. I have prepared a warm bath, with your favourite scent, Kagome-sama. Sweet vanilla, mixed cinnamon."

Kagome spun to face Sesshoumaru with his long sleeves folded neatly to his elbows; the marking on one wrist covered by a white fluffy towel.

"Sesshoumaru... did you –?" She waved a hand indicating the room in general.

"This Sesshoumaru took the liberty of making arrangements within Kagome-sama's rooms."

Kagome was amazed. So much had changed in a day. Throwing a brief glance towards Sesshoumaru, she remembered he wanted to do this.

"Ah," Kagome began, "Well done – again."

Sesshoumaru gave a shallow bow and offered Kagome a tentative pleased look. "Kagome-sama, please take your bath so that you may rest easily for tomorrow's activities."

_Activities?_

He led Kagome through her dressing room, where, she noted, her sleeping clothes were laid out, and into the bath where there was a warm tub-full of bubbles awaiting her.

She stripped off her clothes and sunk in the tub – though she did not require a bath, as her powers were pretty nifty in many things – she still enjoyed the wonderful swirling aroma and the warm water. The tub was rather deep and she managed to fully submerge herself in physically and mentally.

– _Clack –_

_What was that?_

Kagome stirred, twisting to check behind her when –

"_Hiii!_ Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru moved cautiously... had he done anything wrong?

"_I..._Sesshoumaru... What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru clasped his hands before him to answer in a soft, placating manner. "Kagome-sama, would you not like your back scrubbed?"

Kagome tensed – _How to deal, how? Didn't I just say I won't be rejecting him from now on?_

"Uh.. Is that all then, Sesshoumaru? S... sure... thanks, by the way."

But Sesshoumaru did not move right away. Quietly, he continued. "I had thought to clean your hair and perhaps offer a massage as well... if this does not displease you, Kagome-sama."

"And," he added, "Please forgive this Sesshoumaru for not having informed you of my presence." He bowed humbly and Kagome began to feel guilty.

Kagome surreptitiously checked her current state – satisfied nothing would be seen, she decided to give in.

"All... right..."

She could hear Sesshoumaru move behind her and she wondered what exactly he was doing; she could not turn so easily to avoid the risk of flashing anything. Grumpily, she raised her knees to cover most of herself.

"Kagome-sama, Aoi-sama informed this Sesshoumaru of your preferences. As I had time on my hands today, Kagome=sama, I sought out scents and scrubs that I thought would appeal to you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru settle behind her and allowed herself to be pampered in her bath. There was no point in denying Sesshoumaru this, so she let loose and leaned into his touch.

"That's great, Sesshoumaru..."

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru felt his Master begin to relax into his touch and he strove to be as soothing as possible.

"That's great, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. His efforts were not rebuffed this evening. It was difficult for him to translate what he knew in the past to the modern setting. Never had he served as someone's... servant... like this before.

He was always one thing or another; never this amalgam that was taken wholly and before the whole world, as well. So he tried to remember his past experiences as both lord and servant.

He always had females attending him in his bath, with his clothing, and with his food. There were always people to serve him and anticipate his needs.

Lightly, ran his fingers through his Master's hair, then moved to gather her hair at the top of her head, like a bun. Her neck was exposed to his eyes and he admired the slender and clean structure of his Master. Clearly, the young woman before him was in good form.

His hand moved to scrub her smooth shoulders and her elegant back; later he used the pads of his fingers to knead them. The tension in the knots disappeared with a little pressure and he was amused to hear his Master mewl every now and then.

His Master, he could feel, was getting extremely comfortable and he was pleased. As his large hands encompassed the slender torso of his Master, he got a better feel of his Master's dimensions.

"Kagome-sama, how was your day today?" He asked. He wanted to know more of his Master.

His Master was roused from her half asleep state and turned her head to give him a sleepy smile. "It went smoothly. But fun as it was, this seems like the best part of the day, really."

She grabbed his wrist and rubbed the skin marked with his youkai heritage and nuzzled it with reflexes that spoke of familiarity with its meaning. "You're really thorough, aren't you? I'm glad." she said.

His Master turned back to lean on her knees, humming a sleepy tune, while he, once again, remained unmoving as he threw short glances at his Master and the wrist she had nuzzled.

_Either my Master is exceptionally affectionate, or she truly does know the language without words. What a mystery my Master is. But it is not unpleasant._

**. . . . .**


	7. To Reckon With

**Having Fallen Off **

**Chapter 7: To Reckon With****; The Beginning of Beginnings**

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**. . . . .**

_She grabbed his wrist and rubbed the skin marked with his youkai heritage and nuzzled it with reflexes that spoke of familiarity with its meaning. "You're really thorough, aren't you? I'm glad." she said._

_His Master turned back to lean on her knees, humming a sleepy tune, while he, once again, remained unmoving as he threw short glances at his Master and the wrist she had nuzzled._

_Either my Master is exceptionally affectionate, or she truly does know the language without words. What a mystery my Master is. But it is not unpleasant._

**. . . . .**

When Kagome drifted in that realm between wakefulness and sleep, she noted that her sleep was so delicious and everything around her felt so good that she didn't want to wake. Or move. Or eat. Or mind Sesshoumaru's prodding claws...

"Kagome-sama, please awaken. Aoi-sama wishes for you to begin your studying in earnest, Kagome-sama."

"_Nnnngh_... no homework... five minutes... vacation..." she ended up grabbing the offending limb and anchoring it between her pillow and mattress in an attempt to stop it.

"... Kagome-sama, please forgive me, but this is... very important..."

"_Nngh?_ _Hnnn... – !_"

"Good morning, Kagome-sama. I've specially prepared a light breakfast for you before you go about your scheduled day."

Kagome turned wide, bleary eyes at her demon from halfway off the bed. Sleeping near the edge probably wasn't such a good idea after all. _Holy... what was that? An electric shock!_

Kagome breathed harshly through her nose as she clambered back on the bed. "Sesshoumaru!"

"What the heck was that? My body's tingling – all over!"

_And not in the good way, either!_

The resulting stiffness in Sesshoumaru's form made Kagome regret her tone. Perhaps she should have attempted to lower her voice.

She'd have apologized, but Seshoumaru determinedly cut her off.

"Kagome-sama, this Sesshoumaru did what was necessary. It is... according to Aoi-sama, Kagome-sama's debut into the Underworld Society is so close, that Aoi-sama insisted you begin with your studies." Sesshoumaru paused. "And Kagome-sama, as your retainer, I have the honour of being responsible for your... _education_... this Sesshoumaru does not wish to fail you."

Kagome ran a hand through her knotted tresses and twitched uncomfortably. _I knew this would happen, after all; it is too predictable. I. Bloody. Knew. It. And! The sun's not even up yet!_

"All right, all right. Breakfast first, then?"

**. . . . .**

Finally, evening came when Sesshoumaru had to halt their study session for Kagome to find herself ensconced within her Aunt's temporary work area. Throughout the entire review, Kagome was taciturn and provided only the required input.

Kagome did not wish to label her Aunt's advice and cheer combined as prattling, but in the state Kagome was in now, she was in no mood for... _friendliness_.

.

.

.

Fine. She was sulking. She didn't want to admit it, but being so tired and cranky, she thought she had a valid reason for it. And the throbbing in her muscles really did nothing for her mood.

Bothered, Kagome noted that her Aunt cheerfully carried on sifting through the documents, regardless of the sullen silence.

But Kagome was never really quite patient.

"_Aunt_!"

"Hmmm?"

"_Aunt._ May I ask, in all seriousness – What's with the – the – the _list_? Auntie. _So not funny_."

Aoi did not relinquish her cheer as she rested her papers. Though the smile appeared unchanged, Kagome felt the smile suddenly had too much teeth.

"I'm afraid I know not what you speak of." Aoi giggled at her own arch tone.

"_Oh_ yes, you do. _Most esteemed Aunt_, why was there a list of subjects your beloved niece, _Kagome_, must accomplish? Actually, no problem with learning, just… well, it's not like I need even half of those thing in there, Aunt….!"

"_Well_, darling, we are merely making the most of what we have."

"No, really. I fail to see how tons of exercise and learning flower arrangement could possibly – "

" – and dear, you just have to be perfect, not everyone accepts yakuza businessmen and especially a young _heiress_ – "

" – I truly believe all I really need to learn is dancing and maybe economics, which I actually _already_ know – "

" – so we really just need to present a clean, sophisticated, wholesome front, not that we're barbarians, but – "

" – and you got Sesshoumaru, _Sesshoumaru_ tutoring me, that's like death row – "

" – and basically, they must not have even a chance of finding fault in us, for they should respect and fear us. And please keep your silence while your elders speak."

Kagome growled while Aoi serenely carried on with her tasks.

_Oh joy_. She wasn't stupid. She was aware everyone knew _of_ the Higurashis and the Sumiyoshi, but no one could really _pin_ anything on the family, and as far as everyone officially knew, the Higurashis and the Nishiguchis were merely influential figures in both the political and economic realms of Japan; they had a freaking Shrine smack dab in the heart of Tokyo, for gosh's sake!

The clan's prestige of course led people to wondering why the next head was educated in a nowhere school and seemed to not really exist except for word of mouth and some private meetings with a select few. That and the fact that the Higurashi-Sumiyoshi clan's next head was rumoured to be sickly merely served to cast all sorts of suspicious angles on the whole thing..

Aoi had no complaints (well, not _much_) with Kagome's upbringing. Kagome was... whatever she was, she could never have even the surface of her potential in such stifling, and sometimes extremely petty environment the younger elite generation had to offer, raised in luxury and foolishness. Children nowadays were just _so_ lacking.

Aoi knew this. What made it more annoying for Kagome was that Kagome herself knew this. She needed what help she could to be the face and power of the clan.

"Oh god. Fine. Yes, Aunt. I get it. But can we negotiate with that ridiculous list of _Things Kagome Must Learn_? Seriously."

Aoi hid a victorious smile. "Well, Kagome, when better to learn such things but the present? Besides; _**I**_ didn't make that list, niece."

_Oh yeah? Then who the heck did? _Kagome pulled a face as Aoi deemed the discussion closed and proceeded with the reviews.

Well. There were other things to worry over – including the strange training she was suddenly undergoing. _I never was a morning person. Never. _

**. . . . .**

Kagome glared. The chilly pre-sunrise air seeping into her skin.

Even after the rather vigorous stretching and form-teaching Sesshoumaru put her through earlier, she wasn't quite ready for this.

She tramped all over Feudal Japan once upon a time ago; even ran all over the uneven ground with hordes of bloodthirsty youkai on her tail, but this? _This?_

_This was too much._ Her limbs still ached from yesterday's sessions, despite the hot bath and relaxing massages from Sesshoumaru's skilled hands. But Sesshoumaru insisted they press on today; his condition being Kagome run at least 5 laps around the compound, on a set, alternately wooded and clear, uneven, obstacle-riddled path.

Kagome grunted. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, really.

And she couldn't just stop either. Sesshoumaru was a (unsurprisingly) strict coach.

"Kagome-sama, your speed is dropping. And your feet are making more noise with every landing, Kagome-sama."

Accordingly, Kagome distributed her weight. She continued to glare at the trailing ends of cloth affixed upon her body and the small sacks of sand tightly bound to her limbs. Then she resumed her run.

She was running and jumping short hurdles.

With long, hampering, trailing pieces of cloth secured upon her limbs.

With weights.

_**DAMN my life**__. I'm a woman, and I'm supposed to be delicate, like all those other heiresses out there! I thought __**heiress**__ training was supposed to be like in shoujo manga, not __**this**__!_

Nosey servants held no shame in watching their young mistress make a spectacle of herself. Though perhaps her gleaming, slender limbs did add to the spectacle itself.

_Jump_

_Run_

_Jump. Jump._

_Run. Duck. Avoid plants... and clothesline. Ack… too late._

"H-hey... Sessh... Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru easily, and perfectly kept pace with his breathless Master. "Yes, Kagome-sama?"

"Why... a-am I... doinggg this aagain?" _Oops! Gotta land softly, __**softly**__! Ack, and gotta __**not**__ trip on the cloth... _

"A-and... why d-do – _ah, crap, didn't see that there – _why am I tied up?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in apparent determination, "We are killing two birds at once, Kagome-sama."

"E-eh?"

"Grace and general fitness, Kagome-sama come hand in hand. Very practical." _Does that mean... I am ungraceful, and... unfit?_

"Se-sesshoumaru... I... break... need break!"

**. . . . .**

By the time lunch time rolled in, Sesshoumaru noticed many things about his Master and contemplated upon them as he expertly dug his digits upon his Master's foot and legs to soothe the pain.

Sesshoumaru noted that his Master was a wonderful student.

Tired, but determined.

Unwilling but obedient.

She had the spirited determination of a fighter, with the surprising potential of a capable soldier.

She didn't stop nor did she give up, and neither did she allow things such as bruises and blisters stop her. He watched as a claw dipped in his saliva run over the little wounds and observe in satisfaction as they closed.

Even her healing appeared to be extraordinary.

But despite all this, Sesshoumaru also learned of his Master's less sterling qualities.

For one, his Master did not like to wake up early and would prefer to sleep in.

She also had a strange dislike for sweating... which could be somewhat synonymous to _moving_ when his Master did not wish it.

Nor did his Master enjoy employing much brain-activity.

Which in itself was amazing as it meant Kagome Higurashi was more than quite intelligent.

Which _also_ probably meant his Master had a tendency towards... laziness.

His Master knew these exercises were necessary in preparation for her upcoming debut, _which, admittedly was more than a year from now, should the heads of the household decide to push through with their plans_, and life as the next head in general, but truly she lacked motivation.

Perhaps he should provide his Master with a source of motivation, temporary as it was.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru had a plan.

**. . . . .**

"Hey."

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" There was a tie and a hairpin held between Sesshoumaru's fingers as he moved to secure his Master's tresses.

Kagome pointed at the veritable obstacle course-slash-death trap that was the large back kitchen which extended into the back courtyard.

"Is this... for real? Like, no, really, will those knives... _really_ fly at me? And, is that iced water at the end?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he glanced at the flame that periodically burst from a youki-manipulated stove and at the ropes that he managed to keep hanging everywhere.

One of his main objectives was to gauge the true capability of his Master whom, up until now, showed glimpses of strain-familiar reflexes.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. There are a number of possible paths to your dessert, Kagome-sama. To complete your meal with dessert, it must be taken from the centre."

The whole course was designed like a maze leading up to the centre.

Vaguely, Kagome wondered how this was even possible.

Kagome stared. She wasn't sure if this was about her over-indulging with sweets, or training, or _something else._

Perhaps it was a very, very, _very_ subtle way of saying: _human, you're getting fat_, because what would the over the top obstacle course, complete with ducking, crawling, leaping and swinging mean?

Then again, why dessert?

_Well... the dessert __**is**__ pretty tiny._

"Is this really necessary? What's the point of this exercise _anyway_?"

"Decision making and strategy planning... and also general fitness, Kagome-sama. And please do not hesitate to bend or manipulate your body to avoid any projectiles," Sesshoumaru replied just as he finished plaiting his Master's long, thick hair and then securing it in an up-do.

_Again with the "general fitness."_ Kagome was quite stoked that she completely ignored Sesshoumaru's submissive gesture for understanding. Sesshoumaru wondered if perhaps he was being snubbed, but figured that his Master was in deep thought.

He walked over to the table where his equipment lay over. The towels were ready for the sweat, the first-aid kit for the possible scratches, extra bobby pins and elastics should the current ones not hold, and an extra shirt should the current one reach its unsurprising demise in the middle of this study session.

Kagome focused on the thin slice of dessert in the centre of the room.

"Ah. I see. I guess I oughta… start…"

**. . . . .**

"So, if I give a wrong answer, I'll be sent to the very beginning of the room... and I'll have to... eat... whuzzat again?"

"Snails, Kagome-sama."

"Isn't that a delicacy in France? You're really knowledgeable in the kitchen, huh?"

"... Yes, Kagome-sama; and not quite, but this Sesshoumaru thanks you, Kagome-sama."

Hesitant, Kagome continued, "Ehn. So that's supposed to be the consequence of a wrong answer?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama," he answered.

"But! Sesshoumaru, I'm still supposed to _learn _the names of those bigshots! Why do we have to rush this? I have months to learn family, region, alliance, politician and blah! And why are all our lessons in Obstacle Race Mode?" Kagome complained with a pout.

Sesshoumaru wondered if perhaps his Master would order this be done with and turn towards more mainstream, though less effective, methods.

"We are attempting to condition your memory – and generally, Kagome-sama's mind – towards higher efficiency. Aoi-sama has informed me that Kagome-sama had already begun learning of various important persons already," Sesshoumaru neutrally stated.

And perhaps as a form of encouragement, he added, "Further, one must envision victory, not defeat."

Kagome snorted. _Right, like I didn't see that Art of War style wisdom bit coming._

So long as it was Sesshoumaru _on_ her side, victory wasn't difficult to imagine at all; it was when he _wasn't_ on her side – _such as now, when he had obviously adopted the multi-tasking teaching approach _– that defeat was all too easy to envision. In fact, Defeat with a capital D was mocking her at the goal/end of the room.

Kagome pouted again. "And if I get the right answer?"

Sesshoumaru unveiled the silver platter beside him with a flourish. "For every five correct answers, Kagome-sama will be rewarded with – "

"Is that – ? It's like a pastry platter! And choco dip! That's really pretty!"

Sesshoumaru smirked in subtle victory. Apparently, his Master's sweet tooth was the perfect foundation to his new teaching method. Luckily, his Master had quite the metabolism, so all the sugar would not be counterproductive at all.

He also chose not to reveal that after this particular round would be classical subjects such as philosophy, art and music. Then tomorrow would be economics and some basic sciences. Best to keep the Master optimistic.

Either way, the lesson would not end upon reaching the sweets. There was still the proper employment of table etiquette for that; thus including use of proper cutlery, proper conservation skills and deportment.

On his honour and pride as his Master's retainer, Kagome-sama would not be anything but superior to all those snivelling brats Aoi-sama said his Master's generation was known for once he was satisfied with her efforts.

He may have lost his precious station, but he was not known as Perfection for nothing.

Kagome Higurashi will be a Lady of such reckoning that the world could not possibly afford to ignore.

**. . . . .**

_Oh, sweet Buddha._

_Having a freakin' perfectionist, AKA Sesshoumaru for a teacher is just bleeding torture. Like, yeah, really. I don' even really have time to do stuff anymore… and my summer break is soon endiiiing! He kills without even trying! My body cells scream muuuuuurrrrdarrrr. Meh._

Kagome fell face first upon her bed. Sesshoumaru was not far behind her as he dried her hair with a towel and proceeded to massage his Master's limbs. Kagome was slowly being lulled by the comforting purr her youkai soothingly rumbled out.

_Well, at least the treatment __**after**__ the pain was delicious. Sesshoumaru seemed to have upped the satisfaction level. Hnn, yeaaaah._

**. . . . .**

_**Yo, Sota, I'll be a bit late. I can't leave the grounds until I finish today's session **_**satisfactorily. **_**Sorry, baby brother. You know I have to ace this. And don't blame Sess. I just don't wanna give up.**_

Sota grunted at the mobile's screen. He heard about the… _study sessions_ and wondered at the necessity. Kagome, his beloved sister, was fine as she was, was she not? He wouldn't have cared so badly had it not been for the fact that the Yakuza was surely taking over her life now – just as Inuyasha took over hers a long time ago.

On the up-side, Kagome was becoming his hero all over again. And, honestly speaking, he kinda found the gangster world cool.

**. . . . .**

_**Mom, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together. When you get home, though, can the first thing you do is to stick the sutra on the well's cover? I don't want Inuyasha popping out all of a sudden or something. Safety precautions, that's all.**_

Kun-lun heaved a maternal sigh. Perhaps, if Kagome was allowed her rightful up-bringing, things now wouldn't have been so rushed; so… worry-inducing?

She carefully affixed the sutra upon the well cover.

Her baby was sort of growing up now.

**. . . . .**

Aoi was a constant observer as her niece went through various versions of Sesshoumaru's teaching methods.

"Looks fun," her husband, Shigeo, commented. "Is she really learning? Looks more like... torture… or play-time, whichever."

Aoi let out a pleased chuckle. "Kagome is made of sterner stuff. And look. She's already learning," Aoi proudly exclaimed as Kagome finished the first round by successively obliterating small targets with her pellet gun and… was forced to eat properly despite the grime and sweat upon her, as Sesshoumaru staged a mock conversation as Mr. X, a Bigshot Associate in the Family.

Aoi teared at the sight. It was the first time she had ever seen her niece handle a gun so well. Shigeo himself was pleased and both watched while taking their morning tea.

**. . . . .**

It was after nearly three weeks, however of this wonderful (?) learning that the real bombs dropped. Practical application, and hand to hand combat. The practical application would have been more bearable had she not been faced with vicious prejudice against high-class ojou-samas and high-class names and other high-class fopperies. That, and perhaps manga and TV dramas managed to make Kagome forget about the gruesomeness of the Underworld's reality.

The hand to hand combat… could have gone smoother had Kagome possessed a better hold on her power's control that were _apparently_, youki infused. Soon, Kagome became an even greater figure of fascination for the once demon lord.


	8. First Step

**Having Fallen Off **

**Chapter 8: First Step**

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**. . . . .**

_Aoi was a constant observer as her niece went through various versions of Sesshoumaru's teaching methods. _

"_Looks fun," her husband, Shigeo, commented. "Is she really learning? Looks more like... torture… or play-time, whichever."_

_Aoi let out a pleased chuckle. "Kagome is made of sterner stuff. And look. She's already learning," Aoi proudly exclaimed as Kagome finished the first round by successively obliterating small targets with her pellet gun and… was forced to eat properly despite the grime and sweat upon her, as Sesshoumaru staged a mock conversation as Mr. X, a Bigshot Associate in the Family._

_Aoi teared at the sight. It was the first time she had ever seen her niece handle a gun so well. Shigeo himself was pleased and both watched while taking their morning tea._

**. . . . . **

**A day before Tokyo**

Sesshoumaru paced the halls and secured his Master's domain. Guard dog duties. Though, while checking every nook and cranny, his mind was on other matters.

Sesshoumaru pondered heavily on what he had just heard his Master and Aoi-sama discuss early on in the evening. And though he only managed to catch the tail-end of their rather heated and embarrassed words, it was enough to keep him wary. It was slightly off-putting for him to consider, for, after all, dogs were really quite territorial.

_Holding his mobile loosely in his hand, Sesshoumaru waited patiently outside the slightly opened door Aoi-sama instructed him to approach. Her message to him was clear in that he was to wait sometime along the evening to listen in to their conversation. _

_Though he was suspicious of it, and was ready to term it as eavesdropping, Aoi-sama assured him through text that it was purely for the sake of his Master._

"_Kagome, your plane tickets are in white envelope. Don't lose it, darling," Aoi teased._

_His Master, seemingly displeased though for reasons unknown, merely grumbled in response._

"_And," Aoi-sama continued, voice dropping in pitch, and clearing of all humor, "Don't forget to take care of that cherry of yours, Kagome. It's risky business, having it in our sort of lifestyle."_

_Though Sesshoumaru had to angle somewhat, he saw his Master blanch._

"_I know, Aunt. I. Know." His Master's hands when flying in wild gesticulation. "I just... well, I __**was**__ saving it for... marriage... but I get it. I know, I know."_

_Sesshoumaru could practically see the concerned purse of Aoi-sama's lips, and even taste the displeasure (not quite the upset) of his Master. _

"_And... if I don't find anyone to, uh... pop... my cherry... you said I could choose someone from the clan? And that... they'd understand?" her tone seemed anxious but not quite distressed._

"_If you cannot find a man pleasing enough or willing (though I doubt it, niece,) to relieve you of your innocence and teach you the ways of the flesh... anyone in the clan would jump at it. They understand the reasoning and would be honoured."_

_Aoi-sama was met with silence, and Sesshoumaru's suspicions were proven correct without not a touch of disbelief as his Master's elder urged the young woman to... truly become a woman._

_Then, as casually and nonchalantly as she could, Aoi-sama carried on._

"_No worries. If you're... that shy, perhaps you could ask Sesshoumaru?"_

_There was a palpable beat of tense silence that seemed to fill the room and seethe through the slightly open doors. _

_A strangled gasp and stuttering refusals filled with "I couldn't possibly"s and "That's abuse!" were the last Sesshoumaru heard of their private discussion._

_So. Aoi-sama wanted him to know he was to be responsible for the success of this endeavour, whether directly or not? _

_The situation – along with his own reactions – were actually, quite interesting; although, to be honest, it was also rather troubling. _

Not that he viewed his Master as his possession. That would be delusion at its grandest.

_But_... his Master was... _his_? For what other reason would he have personally and privately pledged himself to her service? He wanted to insert his existence into her life to prove himself. Did that not say enough?

And tomorrow was the beginning of their lives in Tokyo, the place of Kagome Higurashi's origin. He was confident he would pull through anything thrown at him, but he was aware that _things were going to change_. Aoi-sama and Kagome-sama's discussion proved that.

Honestly, how was he to properly act in his position if he didn't know for what and for whom to prepare for in the future?

And, he wondered, when would Kagome Higurashi seek his aid, if she would even consider him worthy of the task at hand?

... Losing one's virginity, or as Aoi-sama had put it, _popping one's cherry_ was harder than it sounded.

Where exactly was he to find proper candidates? And how should he do so if perhaps his Master chose not to involve him in her task?

**. . . . .**

Kagome observed the cloudy sky and the smell of approaching rain that was sure to bathe the colourful flowers surrounding her with freshness. Soon, Sesshoumaru appeared, bearing implements for traditional green tea preparation and towing a maid with a home-made bar of chocolate.

It was wonderful today and not even all the pre-debut preparations would dampen her mood (like the Cherry Popping issue, along with other various pre-mafia preparation endeavours).

Sesshoumaru was awfully traditional and despite having a western style table in the small garden, a small mat was brought out so that tea could be prepared according to the standards and tastes of the demon for his Master. Kagome strained to remain placid at times like this, but ultimately marvelled at how her demon clung to the dignity of tradition.

_Speaking of..._ Kagome noted that today, Sesshoumaru felt more... expectant... or something. And he did trail after her with his eyes so intensely.

But then Kagome was too happy to investigate.

For once, Kagome simply allowed herself to enjoy Sesshoumaru's grace instead of analyzing every move in hopes of picking up his elegance during an otemae. She knew the how, but not the how-to-perform-perfectly. But there was no need today, because today –

_Today is the day I can cash in my hard work and just frickin' relax. Take in the sights, the sounds and just enjoy._

Kagome tilted her ceramic cup slowly, savouring the smell, feel and taste of Sesshoumaru's traditionally brewed tea. She turned her cup and sniffed contentedly. Summer was ending soon, so taking her wonderful tea surrounded by fragrant blooms while enjoying the mild weather was just wonderful.

Except for, of course, the fact that she had roughly less than an hour to ready herself for the rest of her day.

And she was so, so, very, very, _aware_ of this. How could she not – when her attending demon was really still quite the stickler for schedules.

Behind was her demon checking his beautiful pocket watch every now and then. Also, due to her sudden sharp hearing (she had her demon to thank for this), she could make out Sesshoumaru giving strict orders to the maids assigned to her to bring out specific outfit pieces and to prepare her bath according to a specific combination of oils and whatnot. Honestly, he spoiled her in the bath.

Kagome clinked her cup against the table sullenly and could practically feel the slight disapproval from her attendant-turned-tutor (she could almost hear him telling her in the politest of ways that she should have silently deposited the cup). Three long weeks so far of this, and she had yet to completely take it and acclimate herself to the idea of having such a youkai as Sesshoumaru attending to her.

The only reason she was given a break today was because they were leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning and while she was assured that everything was taken care of, having Sesshoumaru so close to herself _and_ the Goshinboku tree in Tokyo was giving her mild palpitations.

How was she going to juggle visiting her family, her shrine, and her friends in the past? The complications were endless. Especially with how Sesshoumaru declared Kagome's comings and goings, ups and downs, and lefts and rights to be his very personal business, so that any slight to her was truly and completely a slight to him... and so _her_ life was very much _his_ life.

And she _knew_, she _just knew_ Sesshoumaru wanted to be introduced formally and acknowledged _formally_ by and to her family.

When Sesshoumaru became somewhat aware that she did not wish to bring him to her home, and that the reason she partly agreed to living away from the main house _and_ her shrine was because of this, he practically threw a fit the likes of which only one such as him could throw. _Silent, kind of sullen, and absolutely guilt-inducing._

He wasn't being clingy or assuming. He probably _only_ just got the impression she was either ashamed of or displeased with him.

_Oy vey. Oyyyyy bloody veyyyy_._ Then there's school. He didn't want to be away from me for too long and so... ah. More issues. _

_Well... at least, this and the... Cherry Issue._

"Kagome-sama?" Large, masculine hands settled upon her shoulders, giving warmth as long, claw-tipped claws kneaded. "Kagome-sama, there is tension in your shoulders. This Sesshoumaru would like to ask for the source of your troubles..."

_No doubt so he could obliterate the "source of troubles"... which is actually, not a "what" but a who._

Kagome would have jumped three weeks ago with the intimate contact (still would, rest assured,) were it not for the fact she was bombarded with such attentive and careful gestures to get her somewhat used to it, or at least more skilled in _not_ reacting.

Apparently – Kagome somewhat surmised – since Sesshoumaru was a _dog_, and dogs were really quite _attentive _and_ affectionate _(at least most of them, Kagome thinks, since Inus were big with the family-pack thingamabob), and since Sesshoumaru held no more responsibilities as heavy as managing the Western lands, he was free to unwind and remove the metaphorical stick in his ass. That is to say, to revert to his true nature and while managing to remain aloof, still be attentive and so damn protective towards what he perceived as his (for, Kagome reflected, she was somewhat his as much as he was hers) just as his nature insisted. He wooed her comfort with soft and slight touches, and sometimes, deliberate and soothing, such as now.

He was somewhat hopeless when it came to human boundaries, being either too far or too close, but that was just to be expected behind closed doors.

He was shy (– _to associate such a word with the taiyoukai!_) or perhaps hesitant at first, but when Kagome encouraged him with both words and actions most humans had no business of knowing, he was... well, to Kagome, through that sturdy connection of theirs, he felt pleased. And then he set about establishing as much an intimate relationship as their situation could allow.

Kagome deliberately rubbed the side of her head on his wrist and welcomed the gesture. She couldn't very well tell him, _'Sorry Fluffy-kins, but you're presence is kinda causing me all sorts of headaches.'_

"Nah. I'm good." Kagome made to stand and Sesshoumaru quickly drew her chair back and away. With a smile and a (surreptitious) deep breath (so as to fortify herself), she turned expectantly towards her demon to lead.

Sesshoumaru was glad enough to do so.

**. . . . .**

**Departure day**

Approximately an hour after leaving the Nishiguchi branch house did she feel somewhat weary of Sesshoumaru's attention to detail.

She was already used to his primping (of her) so it was not herself being well-dressed and admired that bothered her. And it was not that she was not yet used to all the attention they garnered (rather, the attention _he_ garnered). No. It was more... harmless and honestly unavoidable.

"Kagome-sama, I believe there is a store that offers similar prices but with better quality at the other side. I took the liberty of locating appropriate stores for your purchases," Sesshoumaru calmly stated just as Kagome lifted a particular knick knack for one of her close college buddies.

Kagome was facing away from him and so allowed herself to shift her eyes uncomfortably to the clerk within clear hearing distance.

She turned to him and eyed the purchases Kagome insisted he get for himself and those she got for herself within his arms.

"Ah. Thanks."

Simply, Kagome was bothered with how much of this souvenir shopping Sesshoumaru seemed to have planned.

He was far too prepared, too detailed.

He had lists. Things to get her family and friends according to her tastes and her wishes; things she had only mentioned in passing. But it didn't end there. There were more lists. Lists of things he wished to get for _her_ or things he believed she was in need of. He was surreptitiously checking these lists after every other shop while he thought she wasn't looking in efforts to perhaps hide them. But it was impossible – their bond told Kagome something was up and with the use of reflective shop windows, she learned just how _thorough_ he was in things like _shopping_.

Everything really was a battle for him. Old habits? No surprise there, though.

_I just wish he wouldn't spend money on __**me**__. It's not like I really need a waxing kit... or whatever else it was he bought. Unless he really thinks I've gone a wee bit hairy._

**. . . . .**

It was in airports, one among a handful of places, where Kagome would feel the thrumming of the sense of adventure. While her father was still alive, she was taken travelling with him to so many places, exposed to so many languages that were she to randomly choose one she would have no trouble learning it.

She loved the feeling of going on an adventure; it was partly why going into the past was just so wonderful for her. Though she disliked flights, she adored being part of the busy, energetic atmosphere that came with packing up, leaving, and taking flight.

She also loved watching people as they waited for their flights. She loved how they hustled and bustled and clung to one another. She appreciated witnessing loving reunions between lovers, friends, families...

Even the Duty Free areas were pleasing.

But then. Not today. Not _really_.

Kagome scowled and moved to leave for the ladies' room. Quickly, she waved him away and insisted he stay seated.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru," she said, "The water closet's right there. I'll be quick." She didn't want to lay her eyes on him at the moment. She wasn't feeling up to it.

Sesshoumaru solemnly sat back down and nodded his acquiescence. Somewhat gloomily, he surveyed his surroundings and lightly sighed with being left alone with _so many women_.

Kagome quickly took her leave.

She didn't feel particularly upbeat today. It was not because she accidentally tripped, or spilled milk, or jabbed a toe. Neither was it because she dropped her tote causing several foil wrapped condoms to slide out in plain view (her Aunt seemed intent on her taking it; Kagome had a sneaking suspicion her Aunt believed her virginity to be an obstacle in their way of life) thereby causing her great embarrassment.

No, it was none of that.

Actually, it was something harsher and more stressful.

Her aunt and uncle insisted on getting some hand-to-hand done before they left and only ended up clashing with Sesshoumaru's powerful youki. While Kagome – and thus her soul – accepted the demon, her demon's essence within her own soul gave her just the right amount of aggression that could, were she not careful, put her in some pretty interesting situations.

Sure, she benefited from such a connection, but when things turn explosive? _No. _Not _really_. And as explosive as it was, she felt Sesshoumaru's fascination with what he believed were latent abilities rise a great deal higher.

So that supposedly short sparring session? _Such a lie. It wasn't short at all._

It was only because they had to prepare further for their flight that the session ended.

Though physically she sustained light bruising, it was nothing compared to the added mental stress of Sesshoumaru discovering how potentially powerful – _spiritually powerful_ – Kagome was. Not just _powerful_-powerful, but shit-_MIKO_-powerful. Too many memories might be triggered.

Though, to be fair, Sesshoumaru suffered the brunt of the session. Kagome could heal faster thanks to him, but the immunity he benefitted from her was not enough for that sort of encounter that ended with mild injuries. His hands were lightly wrapped in bandages and there was a bruise hiding beneath his smart clothing on his arm.

But he didn't mind. It wasn't so much the pain, as being youkai afforded hardiness, but the vulnerability she had caused within the former demon lord that had her squirming.

So actually, it was guilt _and _stress that was ruining her morning.

_I hate guilt! And he just stood there and took it like a good dog ..._

"_Mhnnn. _Oh._ Oh. _Yess. _Uhn_. Ha-_harder_... yeah... _oh. Mm!. Nngh! –_ _please!_ Oh..."

... Kagome froze. Furtively, she glanced about the ladies' room and noted the lack of occupants... except for _one_, _quivering_ _stall_.

Like a deer caught, her brain struggled to accept what appeared to be happening in that one, tiny stall.

Kagome's heart sped up and she was absolutely torn between doing her business and high-tailing it out of there to escape the sounds of flesh pounding flesh and slick nether regions colliding and pleasuring.

"_Take it, yeah, baby –_ love that, _don'tcha_?" the male's voice... rough yet somewhat distinct...

She tried to use the other cubicles in the second row but were either unclean, or down for maintenance.

Awkwardly, Kagome briefly considered the only other remaining cubicle. She never had to be in such situations, and it was making her slightly off-kilter what with her pulse pounding in her ears.

She kind of felt guilty for being there all of a sudden.

Discomfited and uncomfortable, Kagome settled for using the cubicle right beside the... the... _occupied_ one and tried to ease herself into relieving her bladder. She really, really needed to pee.

She cursed whatever luck she had that this rendezvous just had to occur after she was determined to live the mafia life. The yakuza life. Without her cherry. She grumbled but stubbornly carried on with her business.

But just in the process of settling upon the toilet, the occupied cubicle gave off louder noises and stronger poundings and –"_OHHHH! YES! More, baby, please, moremoremoremore... Uhn, uhn, uhnnnnn!_"

Kagome twitched. Right when she thought she could get on with her business, the smell of sex intensified before the din died down with the sounds of wet kisses and the squelching of juices – _ew_.

Worst of all, the male – _that pig!_ – carelessly disposed of his soiled condom and missed the bin.

... and therefore the condom slid over to _her_ cubicle. Slightly traumatized, she gazed at the used rubber from which more intense sexual odours emanated from.

Secretly, Kagome was fascinated with how _transformed_ the spoiled condom was compared to the untouched ones in her bag. But then actually, _WTF, why's this starting to feel like an omen? Some sort of foreshadowing? _

As Kagome heard the kinky couple leave the ladies' room, Kagome held onto somewhat tremulous thoughts.

_Oh fuck. Looks like I didn't just get __**aggression**__ and __**faster healing**__ from that bond... _

Kagome tiredly rubbed her eyes. Then she noticed that the tissue handle she was clutching had been bent out of shape by her new strange strength.

..._ I think I got a better sense of smell, too_... _which, right now, is just toofreakingtraumatizing and toofreakingmuch._

She thought, perhaps, being a virgin at this age might not be such a good thing if she's been missing out so much. The... _yowling_ and _keening_ on the other side was preeeetty convincing. And maybe... maybe it was time to start learning to use her womanly charms to get her way... just as her aunt had impressed? She _was_ already twenty, and she _was_ the next head of a rather not-so-wholesome organization...

And. Well. She's not a little girl anymore, right?

_And daaamn. I knew airports were the source of adventure after all_.

**. . . . .**

After freshening up and making her way back to Sesshoumaru (though rather shakily, to be honest), she noticed... three things.

The first came with surprise. Apparently almost ten minutes had passed since she left for the lavatory – since she played unwilling voyeur in the cubicle right over. _Kinda wild. Pretty kinky._

Second was that in less than ten minutes, women (just three, actually, _but still!_) were surrounding her demon, no doubt full of impure intentions. True, she didn't like how these strange women seemed to take liberties with her companion, when she herself could not be so forward as boldly hold her demon's hand up palm to palm – just as that hussy – er! _woman_ was.

Third? Sesshoumaru was allowing these ladies to somehow take these liberties. He held himself stiffly, but it could be easily misconstrued as uncompromising good posture.

And his lips were moving. Speaking? But the women did not flee in tears... he _was_ speaking! They were conversing!

Kagome held back a gasp. Sesshoumaru just offered his _other_ hand to the _other_ woman and... _they're really talking? Like... are they mutually flirting? Uh. That... doesn't make sense._

Kagome swallowed and in her stupor stumbled into a strongly built young man, loosening her articles from her hand.

_It's not that he can't, or shouldn't talk to them, but... he simply doesn't! What... is something going on? Is he actually getting his __**groove**__ on?_

"Hey, miss, are you all right?"

Kagome searched for the voice and it led her eyes upwards into a concerned young face. He looked strangely familiar... the tan, good-looking face seemed to trigger a search for an old memory but she brushed it aside.

There were other things to think about. Namely, the abnormally good rapport Sesshoumaru held with strange, invasive women.

_Uh... WTH?_

"Uh. Yes, yes. I'm fine. Sorry." Kagome threw a quick smile for good measure, unknowingly twinkling her blue eyes and flashing her dimples at the concerned boy. He was a teen, apparently; but with the feel of him in their collision, he felt like so much more. He was wearing a high school baseball jacket with the current year stitched at the breast with the number 13.

She made to leave on auto-pilot when the kid's voice stopped her again.

"Miss!" This time, when Kagome showed no signs of stopping, the teen lightly grabbed Kagome's hand and effectively had her attention. Although, of course, he would never know how close she was to maiming him while her body was on autopilot.

"You dropped yer plane tickets!"

Kagome dumbly peered at him and at their clasped hands.

Realizing he must have been quite forward, he dropped her hand with a furious blush which he fought off as valiantly as he could.

"Ah... erm. Er... sorry." He was cute and familiar. It bothered her. Though not as much as the scenario with Sesshoumaru did.

Finally, Kagome snapped out of her stupor to blink up at the boy. Teen. Whatever.

"I... I didn't mean to, um, grab ya?" It really was cute how this boy was shy and blushing and stuttering like that. But... there was something about him. His aura? His appearance? It made Kagome want to know more.

"And! Here! You dropped this! Yer ticket!" The teen couldn't take it anymore, apparently, with just how red his face was turning and appeared to be on the verge of running away when Kagome took pity on him.

She laid her hand atop his arm to keep him from escaping and spoke in soft tones, like calming a scared rabbit, "Thanks."

Surreptitiously, Kagome felt the boy's aura and found it suspicious. It was lacking in lustre as though it was suppressed.

The teen blushed and smiled bashfully. "Er. Yer... I mean, you're welcome."

Kagome nodded and bid the teen good bye. "See you in Tokyo!"

"Yeah! See you in – ! H-huh?" He paused his waving with large eyes, no doubt stumbling over how the young lady knew he was heading for Tokyo. Kagome was sure of it. His eyes widened cutely and was on the hinge of chasing after her.

Kagome laughed. His school emblem was similar to Souta's. Houo Academy. They were probably club mates, since Souta had the same baseball jacket reserved for athletes but for the middleschoolers.

Her amusement was short-lived, however, when she again caught sight of what shocked her in the first place. But this time... Sesshoumaru was peering straight at her – and with his attention elsewhere, the ladies searched for what stole his attention from them.

Kagome offered a wave towards Sesshoumaru and his... companions – and saw the disdainful glint in their eyes for her efforts. She just knew that today wasn't going to get any better.

Surely, even Sesshoumaru had baser desires? He was, after all, _male_.

With that in mind she decided to give Sesshoumaru some time to himself.

_But why is it like everyone's getting some besides me?_

**. . . . .**

Sesshoumaru felt horrified, being caught entertaining such coy, airheaded women.

It wasn't like he wanted to do so!

It was for research.

_Research!_

He did not wish for his Master to think untrue things of him as she was clearly doing – for how else might the situation be interpreted when one appeared to be open towards solicitations?

... Sesshoumaru stiffened. He was _very much_ against mixing pleasure with business, too.

Even worse! His Master had motioned towards the lounge and gestured for him to stay behind.

'Stay here,' the gesture seemed to say, along with: 'Just enjoy!'

_Does Kagome-sama think she is doing me a favour? _Sesshoumaru balked at the thought of the smirch to his image.

And it really _was_ for research! What sort of male did women his Master's age desire? Where could they find this male?

While his questions were expertly asked and implied, his captivated audience answered truthfully, but clearly mistook his subtle interrogation for interest. So that in his efforts to research, he was most definitely being accosted. They thought he was genuinely curious or just fishing.

This was mostly because while he was old enough to engage in conversation and was fully aware of his charm, he had yet to find a method effective in keeping suitors away that did not involve outright rejection (rudeness!) or violence.

"Why do you ask, then, Taisho-san? There is nothing wrong with us younger girls having fun with older guys... more _experience_, you know." The trite, coquettish giggle was flinch inducing.

"And, really, more importantly, do _you_ mind younger girls?"

"And not all men from Tokyo are flamboyant; the more attractive idols are either edgy, somewhat feminine, or have this bad-boy vibe. Maybe if you're interested we can watch some concerts just to see?"

Sesshoumaru repressed a displeased pursing of lips. Truly, he was not aware of the tastes and fancies of young women today – he had not need for it, as he naturally attracted suitors anyway, and never had the inclination for it while slaving under masters.

For now, for his purpose, his Master, he would do this.

**. . . . . **

Upon their arrival, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were a bit tired and eager for refuge.

Kagome had fretted because she didn't know how modern technology worked on youkai.

Sesshoumaru was disgruntled because the woman beside him had wasted no time groping his thigh the entire flight. And he couldn't even slice the offending appendage off. He couldn't also risk alerting whatever technology there was in the plane.

Luckily, there was a chauffeur already for them and they had made their way to their new home safely.

And it was... huge. It was too much for two people; but with the intentions of the Nishiguchis, might have been too small.

It was a large structure, easily housing eight bedrooms, excluding the servant's quarters.

It was nothing ostentatious. But it was handsome, and simply elegant.

But most importantly, it was practical. A small fortress. _Practically a fortress_.

The gate was strong and heavy – it was the only apparent means of accessing the grounds. The walls were quite high and thick, with lamps fixed atop them.

And the house itself was understated, but sturdy. It seemed as though there were windows everywhere and it would be easy to imagine the house practically glowing with the light from within.

However... the property did not fully serve to give the new owner – Kagome – any pleasure. Instead, it was the symbol of her new life as an active member of the Sumiyoshi-kai; it was what would remind her of her new responsibilities.

To Kagome, Sesshoumaru could serve as a better symbol, of course, but the house was just less distracting.

**. . . . .**

After having settled her luggage (rather, futilely attempted to unpack her luggage – Sesshoumaru wouldn't even let her hover for too long), Kagome proceeded to check the rooms of her new abode.

It was beautiful in its simplicity and practicality, really.

But no matter how beautiful, she would never bring her Mama and Souta here. The will never get to see the dark mahogany or the pretty windows or all the hidden rooms. She would never let the step foot here. Ever.

This was to be her base. She was to build her own generation within these walls. While she lived on these grounds, she would have to prove herself worthy of the name Higurashi, and the mantle of the Sumiyoshi.

Being Yakuza was hardly an honourable lifestyle.

_But_, she had dreams. She chose this path, and she never did things half-assed. She won't turn into the bloodthirsty, greedy lot the other clans have become.

So now, she had to have a goal for the Sumiyoshi. She'd use the clan to keep what peace she could in her territory. She would be operating under the law, yes, but, she comforted herself with knowing the law was also made by the greedy and corrupt.

Because... well... wasn't it a joint effort between a government official and an old yakuza rival that caused her father's demise?

But did she want to find a false reason for embarking into this lifestyle?

Revenge? Duty? Pride? Ambition?

"Kagome-sama, the house is well-stocked and fully functional." Sesshoumaru padded gracefully towards her in his socks, bringing tea and snacks to silence the rumble he undoubtedly heard from her tummy.

Oh. Wait. She _could_ use all those reasons, but they were completely secondary to the original.

"What do you think of this place, Sesshoumaru?" The tea was delicious, as usual, and the snacks were well-matched.

"It is an excellent base for operations, Kagome-sama. There are even basements and attics, and hidden entrances."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru amusedly. He was already working through her hair and neck muscles to soothe the sudden tension he must have felt she was emitting.

Her original reason for even _thinking_ of accepting future leadership?

Right behind her. Sesshoumaru.

He meant and was nothing to her but a relic from the past. But her heart ached. Then his soul called. Predictably, hers readily answered.

Already, she found Sesshoumaru to be special to her. He didn't need protecting, but he was called _hers_ now. And her only means of protecting Inuyasha's elder brother was through the Yakuza. He was abused and brought down on his knees.

She wanted him back to his former glory – minus the excessive cruelty of course. Being head would afford her a better chance of finding a way to release Sesshoumaru.

It was strange to think of him as her muse, so to speak, but she figured she couldn't find a better one.

**. . . . .**

Mamoru Higashi just finished a meeting with the old man Higurashi and he was already driven to distraction.

Kagome Higurashi was finally in Tokyo.

And amazingly enough, she was immediately given the task of raising her own empire. It was dangerous and highly ambitious, but she would need to move in the Yakuza scene with a bang, if she wanted to start her career right.

And he would help her.

True, he was probably nothing to her, but his ancestors were pretty big on her. He was sure his existence would rock her world.

Mamoru giggled a bit. Oh, how he'd love to rock her world.

But first? He'd have to reintroduce himself to her.

_And then_ get her career started.

_And then_ put her on top.

**. . . . .**

**Notes: **It's surprisingly long.

Please review. I get lots of ideas and inspiration from the reviews. :D


	9. Higashi in Her House

**Having Fallen Off **

**Chapter 9: Higashi-san in Her House**

**..**

**..**

**..**

When Kagome prepared for school today, she had sort of... kind of forgotten the logistical points of consideration.

For one... well. Sesshoumaru would be left home alone. Not that he couldn't take care of himself that way, but. Um. It just made her feel wary. Kind of uncomfortable.

Secondly. Her allowance. She didn't have a job. She depended on her weekly allowance to keep her sustained in school. She _could_ have gotten a job, but, well. Her dean was sort of against it. He wanted fully focused students. And then she left her credit cards and ATM card at home.

And lastly, she just moved. It was quite far from her university now, and she was a bit worried about getting lost. Because when you consider things technically, she knew very little of modern day street smarts.

And all these points worthy of consideration had Sesshoumaru in the car with her, driving her to school and pointing out all the possible modes of transportation and routes Kagome could take to school.

But right now, her first class was right before lunch and she really was almost late, so she sat in tensely.

"However, Kagome-sama, I must stress that it would be safer to travel in this manner."

"Yeah, OK." She was anxious, to be honest. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she did.

To ease the annoying tingle of anxiety, she settled with talking Sesshoumaru's ear off about the several pretty landmarks in her university. Soon enough, Tokyo U was within sight.

Sesshoumaru drove to the nearest entrance to Kagome's first building at her direction and parked as close as he could.

"OK, Sesshoumaru, I'll be done by... er... three in the afternoon but I'll be home a bit later and so... well, do whatever. And please don't hesitate to contact me for anything."

Kagome leaned over to give a perfunctory nuzzle to his cheek – it was a goodbye greeting – and prepared to jump out.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and before he could reply – "Kthanks, I'm late, bye!"

– she was out of the car.

Sesshoumaru stared disapprovingly at the lunch she had forgotten.

**..**

**..**

**..**

When Kagome entered the classroom, she was cheered by all the greetings about her. Sure, she cringed every now and then at all the unsophisticated tendencies of her peers (What, she lived and was trained with both her aunt and Sesshoumaru for a month!) but eventually fell in the flow.

She felt a bit grounded at the moment. A little serene, now that she was in the scene. She was finally back in school, and she occasionally loved the feeling of normalcy. It would have been better, though, if she didn't feel as though she was much to exposed without Sesshoumaru beside her.

Although, her classmates did mention that she somehow appeared differently. Rather, something was _different_ about her.

"Who, me?" Kagome wondered at that.

But in her opinion, that couldn't have been the case... she still had the same hair and clothes, after all. Unless, of course, they were referring to how she moved. Sesshoumaru's teachings tended to stick worse than super glue, after all.

"Kagooome! Let's go! Oujiro-sensei's wearing something cool again today!"

Kagome nodded along. Silently, she was kind of interested to see what sort of outfit their former model-turned-professor sensei wore. And to think, he was _actually_ – quite possibly, at least – someone's reincarnation. Bankotsu of the Shichinintai. Kagome giggled. _This_ Bankotsu was less of a murderous and violent mercenary, and more of a charismatic and smart bad-boy type of sensei.

But somehow, today, she found herself disappointed. His science classes were usually her favourite, but the man before her just wasn't cutting it right. Which was strange, because he usually had at least most of her attention. If not for the lesson, then at least for his unbelievable resemblance to Bankotsu.

And then, with dawning comprehension, she realized why. He didn't appear to really be _into_ teaching at the moment. No... he was trying to make every angle, every word, attractive. He was... playing to the crowd. He was like an actor, and Kagome hated feeling she was fooled.

It made her feel played, like he had purposely set out to personally dupe her. Which wasn't true, of course! Though why Kagome began to feel slighted was for something such as this was beyond her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and though she didn't realize, her teacher noticed and made his way slowly towards her.

And with every flourished gesture, every deep intonation, soon, she found herself comparing his teaching style to that of Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru was a great speaker. She didn't need breaks in between or anything to remember his lessons at all... and it was as though his voice alone was reason enough to remember everything without paper or pen.

And that led Kagome to cultivating all sorts of useful habits.

As though to prove a point, Kagome peered down at the notebook before her and stared at blank pages, though her pen was poised. A month of lessons without any writing implements and depending on Sesshoumaru alone must have accustomed her to listening and remembering.

And oh was Sesshoumaru so compelling! He was like a wonderful guarantee for a student to look and listen. She loved learning from him despite knowing she was being played so skilfully with his various teaching methods.

_I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing right now. I hope he's helping himself to the food._

A shadow loomed over her and her non-existent notes and spoke.

"Higurashi-san, are you even taking notes in my class?"

Kagome fought the natural reaction to jolt at the closeness of the voice and stared at her empty notes before remembering she didn't need them. She noted the class had frozen and focused at them.

She peered dumbly at her sensei and wondered at what she should say.

"Uh. I usually do, sensei..."

The look-alike Bankotsu waited for his student to defend herself, but found her not so forthcoming.

"Well, since you appear to already know the lesson, would you care to review us on operons?"

_No problem_, she wanted to say. But somehow, today, she was put off with the man, and decided to do as told without acknowledging the man.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kagome was set to leave for lunch when she was accosted by her classmates and... her sensei.

"Kagome-chan, I hope you don't feel too bad for my putting you in the spot-light earlier? I just don't like seeing my students' minds wander."

He was so close, she could smell his cologne. And she couldn't, in good conscience, defend herself at the assumption, because, really, her mind _was_ wandering. To Sesshoumaru. Like right now.

"It's OK, Oujirou-sensei. And, I apologize."

Oujirou-sensei pursed his lips. He didn't appear to be getting the responses he wanted from his favourite student.

"Hn. Well. How about lunch? The other students insisted on lunch outside since my photos made it to the Top Ten this semester for the Young Males division," the teacher tried to coax his student.

"Erm. Maybe... maybe next time? I forgot my money at home, Oujirou-sensei..."

He smiled attractively. "Call me Hayato-san... or sensei, whichever... outside of class, Kagome-chan. And it's my treat."

Kagome stiffened. She didn't know why for sure but she didn't feel so secure like this. Now more than ever, she wanted Sesshoumaru there. It was unexplainable.

Or... perhaps, being with Sesshoumaru just reminded her too much of her feudal memories? A smiling Bankotsu was usually a dangerous Bankotsu, and Oujirou-sensei _was_ his reincarnation...

But she would have to give in. It was obvious she was one of the few he doted on, and appearing ungrateful to a superior would simply be unwise.

"H-Hayato-sensei," Kagome began, cursing herself for feeling so out of sorts and stuttering.

"Yeah?" He found the usually composed young woman faltering so cute.

"Ah, o-okay... thanks for invi– " _I don't wanna go, I don't wanna, I don't wanna – _

"Hayato-samaaaa! You've got to look at this guy outside!"

– _go. _

Kagome's head snapped towards the voice – it certainly wasn't hers or sensei's.

_Oh thank you, lord, for giving me Eri._ Another student, dressed fashionably, and called herself Kagome's good friend, interrupted them.

And though there was a glint of impatience in his eyes, Kagome commended him for answering Eri patiently and gently. "Eri-san. You shouldn't be yelling in the classroom, you know. The dean might chew me out for the lack of discipline!"

Eri blushed at being the focus of their sensei's dark grey eyes and spoke with hearts in her eyes.

"Well, you know when you said you were looking for a model partner with a specific look?"

Oujirou-sensei nodded, interest finally piqued, though he made no effort in moving out of Kagome's space. Eri did not fail to notice this but thankfully noted that Kagome did not appear the least bit pleased with their proximity.

"Uh, well, there's a guy outside – and he's pretty... um. Pretty hot." Eri floundered a bit, then, "I meant; he was pretty _and_ hot. But he has these tattoos, though. Kinda like the bad-boy type, like you wanted!"

Pretty? Hot? _Tattoos_?

Despite knowing there was nobody else in the classroom but herself and two others, she ended up shifting her eyes about the room as though in search of someone.

Uh-huh. Those three words to describe a man was never so rare in Kagome's life, but what were the odds, that this guy was an acquaintance?

Those descriptions were awfully familiar and rang the loudest bells in her head. For some reason, it felt like she _should_ know what was going on. And yet... she _also_ kind of felt brain dead.

Oujirou-sensei pulled Kagome up and escorted her with a hand on her back to where Eri was leading them.

Vaguely, Kagome could feel her spidey senses – as she had taken to calling the tingles she felt when dealing with the unnatural – tingling and she wondered helplessly if it was because this man (who was, as Kagome admitted to herself earlier, a vain peacock who was, fine, in possession of more than some intelligence) was touching her, or it was because she was getting closer and closer to whatever it was. She felt half like an alarm, and half like a homing beacon.

Then –

– _Lo and behold, there was the sun_.

Gold.

That was all Kagome could see or allow her sights to set upon. And somehow, she felt a bit better now. Like seeing a gas station on the road when you wanted to pee so badly.

It was one of the oddest things she had felt lately.

But, the gold shifted away and focused on Oujirou-sensei instead.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently beside closed doors where his Master's scent was strongest and revelled in the stillness and quiet of the hallway. He was familiar with school and knew that soon, the stillness would leave and then his Master would emerge.

Sure enough, as Sesshoumaru shifted slightly against the wall, willing the food Kagome-sama had forgotten to remain warm and expertly holding the small thermos of tea, the room burst open with loud, college students.

By the time Sesshoumaru had angled his body to face the students head on in order to spot his Master (he towered above most the students), he noticed the students were soon dribbling away and that a certain group of students remained, mostly female.

But mostly, he noticed that his Master had yet to emerge.

And when she did, she was in uncomfortably close proximity with a strange young female, and a male. Both of whom were eyeing him with unprecedented interest.

No matter.

His Master was here, and these other mortals were no threat, and therefore did not warrant his attention. He focused his aureate gaze upon her and was pleased his Master was well despite the bond's echoing of her slight anxiety.

But a gesture from the male had Sesshoumaru halting uncharacteristically in his steps towards his Master and stole his attention from her. The gaze he met head on was curious and satisfied and had him tottering at the blankness of his mind.

What was this? His face, with the long hair and the dark grey eyes were awfully familiar, even the scent, but Sesshoumaru was hard-pressed to find how this was so. His mind kept giving him bright, blank flashes.

But the moment passed and instead, Sesshoumaru nodded at the male.

Then, "_Don't call me Kagome-sama in public. Stick with Kagome. They can't know."_

The man beside his Master snapped his head towards her. "Did you... say something, Kagome-chan?"

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kagome broke away from her stupor and thrilled at the fact that her anchor was here. In school.

Oh. Wait.

_Holy shit, we're in school_. _Sesshoumaruuuu, please don't do anything to give us away._

In a flash of intuition, she strove to speak as softly as humanly possible. Murmured.

Apparently, it wasn't soft enough. "Did you... say something, Kagome-chan?"

She made the most mildly bewildered expression she could possibly construct.

"... No?"

"I could have sworn I saw you... move your lips..." the hand on her back turned into a loose arm around her waist.

Kagome aimed a faux teasing, coy smile at her sensei. _Damage control!_ "Hayato-sensei, you're _only_ twenty-six. Are you seeing things already?"

Kagome held back a gag at such behaviour but held onto her expression. Oujirou-sensei on the other hand looked absolutely delighted his witty student had returned with a vengeance.

"Teasing your sensei, Kagome-chan? Teasing your elders? Naughty girl."

He had closed in and Kagome felt her hackles rise at the invasion; his perfume was stronger now that he was so close, and she could feel the annoyed stare Eri freely gave – oh, _faithful_ friend! – she turned to Sesshoumaru and begged for aid.

But she didn't have to ask for it. Because the light in Sesshoumaru's eyes told her he was starting to perceive her sensei as threat to her. Which was... not true. At least, in _this_ period.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sesshoumaru tensed. This professor was acting inappropriately with his student. His Master.

"_Naughty girl"? Fool, remove your unworthy paws!_

And though he had almost hesitated, being a strict believer of station and hierarchy, he delivered.

"_Kagome_."

If he was honest with himself he'd have admitted to testing the feel of his Master's name as though an equal. The feeling was stress-inducing in the strangest sense and yet undeniably thrilling.

His Master – _Kagome_ – along with the other humans turned sharply as one, almost comically, at the sound of his voice.

"Kagome," he repeated for good measure. It felt so liberating. As though there were no undermining roles to play.

Balancing the packed lunch he had with him, he thought of a plausible reason to appease both his Master's cry for help, and her desire to keep things behind closed doors.

"You... _We_ were supposed to_ hang out _today."

Flushing slightly in mortification – as necessary as it was, he had sounded so utterly juvenile – he forced himself to look as meaningfully as possible towards his Kagome-sama. _Kagome_.

Somehow, however, he felt even more mortified at the bug-eyed gaze Kagome-sama was treating him to. But she did not disappoint.

What did, however, seem odder to him, were the startled and yet pleased countenance of the other two humans.

Finally prying herself away from her sensei, his Master sped over to him and clung closely, much like a limpet.

"Sesshoumaru! I – um – I'm sorry. I had to finish some business with Oujirou-sensei. Did you wait long?" The gleam and sparkle in her eyes told Sesshoumaru she was sincere in her delight and he was pleased to have gladdened her.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, a most effective attempt at playing a youth. The action, however, was still glaringly elegant and graceful. "An hour and a half was not too long, Kagome." He no longer paused upon her name. "You left your lunch in the car this morning."

**..**

**..**

**..**

After escaping from the clutches – yes, clutches – of her persistent, egotistic teacher, they had settled themselves in one of the many fields of the university. She found herself enjoying the strange comfort his presence gave, and as she ate her lunch, Sesshoumaru had briefed her on a message her aunt had given.

But though she listened with her ears, her eyes were taking in a different kind of feast.

She didn't realize Sesshoumaru would appear to belong so well in a campus full of youths. And though he was by no means the traditional Japanese youth with all their fads and fashions, Sesshoumaru sported his own kind of style that left an indelible impression upon those who looked his way, despite the lack of jeans.

"_Pretty, hot, tattoos_," _Eri said_.

Alpha male vibe, bad-boyish, prim. Also, those incredible "tattoos" were unique and only really added flavour to him. And though she was accustomed to seeing him with long hair, the short hair revealed the sharp edge of his personality. But really, it was the incredible markings upon his skin that drew her attention. So... cool.

"Kagome-sa... Kagome?"

Oh. The tattoos were talking to her. Wait. No. They weren't.

Kagome shifted her eyes to lock more appropriately upon Sesshoumaru from her place on his shoulder.

OH, OH. Hey now. She didn't even realize she had snuggled herself close to him. _What's going on here?_ She couldn't keep her distance. Was it because she held a piece of... his soul?

"I was saying, Kagome, there will be a guest at the house tonight."

Hmm? But she had plans after school today... "You'll have to deal with it first, Sesshoumaru. I have things after school today. So you'll have to stay home and I'll commute."

Sesshoumaru agreed, though it was obvious he did not think it such a good idea to travel alone. And now that Kagome's break was almost over until her next class, she decided to enjoy the rest of her lunch with Sesshoumaru.

"Anyway!" Kagome chirped, "Sesshoumaru, you didn't bring lunch for yourself, so we're going to share mine. No refusing! You have to watch your health, even if you aren't exactly... er... human."

**..**

**..**

**..**

After class, Kagome roamed the streets in search of gangs and groups. When she had finally reached the red-light district, she found loiterers in abundance. She wasn't sure, but perhaps, she was hoping to gain some insight on the yakuza.

She had to establish herself _before _her debut, didn't she? She had roughly a year, but damn. How?

Now that Kagome was part of the yakuza, she was even more aware of those lurking members of the underground. Tattoos weren't the only indicators. Shiny cars, with shady looking men. Hidden bulges in jackets shaped like guns. Lingering cologne smelling suspiciously like weed. Normal people never really see the mafia, even those who lived in the city. But, really, they were almost everywhere.

So long as you did nothing against them, you remained under their radar, unworthy of their attention.

She watched cars tailing one another and sharply dressed (shady, shady!) men greeting and bowing. She saw biker gangs revving up some noise and causing general mayhem. She saw furtive glances and exchanging hands. Corrupt cops dealing with entirely too suspicious characters. Detectives contacting sources.

And she didn't know how to enter this world.

But she had to start now. So tonight, she would have to begin creating her image. Something people would immediately associate with her.

Before she headed home, she decided to brand herself with her own magic; perhaps with Sesshoumaru's if he could possibly contribute. Something that would be in plain sight only when she wished it to be so. Something that showed she was part of a Clan but held ultimate alliance to herself – and maybe to the person whose soul she was partly housing.

The world was beautiful but dirty. She would have to find her stance against or for it while a Sumiyoshi-kai member. She would find her purpose, then she would brand herself as proof of this, and finally, begin building her own network.

And oh, gods. This was too much work for her alone.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sesshoumaru entertained the man before him with little effort. As he was not Kagome-sama (as she is when they were no longer in public), he did not personally prepare the tea or the snacks before the man. The silence was deafening, but the man did not appear to be concerned with anything and had taken to giving Sesshoumaru long, contemplative looks.

But Sesshoumaru sat tensely. Because the moment they sat face to face, the man immediately released his energy.

_Houshi_. The male was a houshi.

Not strong enough to harm him, but the room was suffused with the man's holy energies that it had his hair neck prickling in response to a threat as slight as it was.

Perhaps it was the shock that such a human still existed and was sitting in his Master's sitting room, because in the next moment, the door opened and his Master had arrived.

But, before he could greet her, "Kagome-sama!" the man had done so himself! Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted between his Master and the man as the male moved swiftly to take her bags and deposit them upon a nearby table, effectively stunting Sesshoumaru's intentions and insinuating himself intimately.

Sesshoumaru stilled. Unsettled, he acknowledged the fact that he disliked the stranger for taking his duties even if only in this instance. It was _his _duty, after all, to take care of his Master!

Surprisingly, his Master seemed to think the man overstepped his bounds, despite being an acquaintance.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome froze. She was just about to announce to all and sundry (more like to Sesshoumaru and whatever household staff was present) on her decision regarding her establishment when this... this _man_ just headed her off and took her bags like an eager subordinate.

But then... a closer look on his face told her he was horribly familiar... bringing memories of a man flirting on the street...

Oh!

"_YOU!"_

The man smiled pleasantly and nodded happily. "You remember me, Kagome-sama?"

Dark hair with a handsome visage; a cheeky mien that made his flirtations even more annoying...

"You, you're that Higashi Momo, right?" What the hell was he doing here?

The man laughed. "Actually, Kagome-sama, it's Higashi _Mamoru_." His delight shone clearly and Kagome wondered at the strange, almost weird behaviour. " I _told_ you we'd see each other again! And in Tokyo, no less!"

Kagome gaped and leaped to the other side of the room where Sesshoumaru was. Sesshoumaru wasted no time placing himself between the male and Kagome, obviously reading the alarm in her face. Kagome truly did feel the man was no good.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Kagome snapped, hating the fact that his presence had her feeling off-kilter. And now that she thought about it, his very presence had the room drenched in his energies. _HOUSHI! And Sesshoumaru was in the room!_

"And what did you think you were doing, marking this place with your _reiryoku_? Do you know what you're doing?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her with surprised eyes and Momo looked positively delighted.

"Of course I do, Kagome-sama! Your grandfather sent me, and I know all about you!"

Oh fuck. Creepster in the house.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**AN: **Bankotsu's reincarnation will be of use later. After he remembers his past life, that is.


	10. Momo the Homo

**Having Fallen Off **

**Chapter 10: Momo the Homo**

**..**

**..**

**..**

From the other room, Sesshoumaru could clearly hear the disagreement raging between his Master and her grand-father. And though his face remained calm as always, there was a vague feeling of wariness. Because, from what he can hear... this Higashi person will become more of a constant presence around his Master's – and therefore _his_ – new home.

The man in question, however, sat placidly, if not contentedly, before him from his guard at the door. It was almost offensive, how the male drank his tea as though he was not the cause of a recent altercation. The closed-eyed smile and image of serenity he exuded rubbed Sesshoumaru wrongly.

Anything that caused upset or displeasure to his Master was worthy of his attention, and perhaps his ire. For, was that not the duty of a servant accepting of a worthy Master? And she truly was worthy, if even only perhaps of virtue of strength. _For now._

Clearly, he remembered the subsequent release of his Master's ire in the form of tangible coils of power rising from her skin as she confronted the trespasser. And she only reacted so strongly for the inconsideration and possible threat the houshi had shown towards Sesshoumaru himself. While this pleased him, however, he wondered at the extent of both her knowledge and power.

After all, a monk of that calibre could not possibly be unaware of his heritage; the long dormant youki within him had reacted instantly to stimuli the likes of which were unheard of since hundreds of years ago. Then such thoughts reminded him of his Master's own brand of power. Electric, intense, dangerous and oddly neutral, as though falling neither on one side – such as the monk's or other sacred beings – or the other – such as the rest of his kind.

It was strange, as though his Master, Kagome-sama, were neither _this_ nor _that_; rather, she seemed like the perfect shade of grey – the balance between the factions of the supernatural. In fact, there were times when she didn't feel so human. And because she was just so... neutral, so balanced, it no doubt called like a siren to those of weak will and ill natured, calling for them to perhaps possess and control her.

Sesshoumaru glared at the point right beyond Higashi's ear. His Master was indeed powerful, different and a bit strange, but nobody, _no one_ will be using his Master under his watch. For what good was he now in this era, in this situation, in this reality, but as his Master's Guard Dog?

"Excuse me, Taisho-kun, –" how Higashi knew his name, Sesshoumaru could only guess, " – may I have some more tea?"

After centuries of subservience, the feeling of rebellion struck a chord so hot within him it left him torn. And he knew why. He served no one but Kagome Higurashi, the mysterious young woman who took responsibility of him. Just as she took responsibility for him, she became his duty as well.

But being hers meant he could not fail her even in appearances, that he could not shame her in his actions.

Haughtily, Sesshoumaru clipped out, "This Sesshoumaru will fetch the tea."

Before he turned to leave, Sesshoumaru caught an amused uplifting of lips that made him feel inappropriately like smashing the door into the human's face.

**..**

**..**

**..**

In the other room, Kagome paced and wondered incredulously at the utter idiocy or perhaps insanity her grandfather wished to unleash. She was so mad, she put the phone down on him. And as Kagome placed another call, she raged inwardly at her grandfather.

He wanted to disturb the sense of ignorance Kagome was so carefully fostering? Here, she was supposed to be a normal human, with a not so normal life, and not so normal... retainer. Then he sends over a friggin' monk with holy powers equivalent to only one other man Kagome knew in the past? _Ga-damn_.

As far as Kagome knew, Sesshoumaru did not remember her, and in fact, anything else even the slightest bit related to her. That is to say... nothing about their past at all.

"_So... tell me about your past. I would like to know more about you."_

"_There is not much to tell, Kagome-sama. This Sesshoumaru was a powerful lord, and as such, had enemies"_

"_... um... OK. How about... family?"_

"_All dead. But for one, of which I know no more of. Last I heard, my half-brother was bound to a tree by a human priestess."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... Nothing else then? No... children? Adopted or otherwise? No great wars, or quests, or journeys for the... uh... common good? Or like a big threat? Or maybe... pesky, troublesome enemies (hanyou!), or, say, a troublesome relic that can grant great power that was shattered and collected and waged war over by a miko and her band of... er... assorted companions?"_

_There was an almost awkward beat of silence._

"_No. I ruled supreme and uncontested. This Sesshoumaru had been alone from the beginning, armed with my father's useless sword, and accompanied by a mere water imp."_

So, yeah. He _didn't remember shit_.

Which was all good at the moment. She wanted to keep it that way. For the time being, she would mostly prefer he not remember her, for, who knew what he would do then? His pride was notorious; and while he may appear to be accepting of her _now_... won't he react badly to being chained to a _miko_, a human, _a woman who knew of the depths he had sunk to?_

Yeah. Exactly. And now that houshi bastard – her hostility came from corners within her unknown – tried to mark _her_ territory, and could have nearly fizzled Sesshoumaru! Not that he really could. But still.

Finally, the phone on the other end of the line picked up.

"_**Kagome-chan, I assume you have a good reason for calling – wait, let me guess. It's about your new housemate?"**_

"Auntie, Oji-chan made this odd-ball man invade my home and he's a houshi and I really don't want – "

"_**Is his name Higashi? Higashi Mamoru?" **_Kagome paused.

"Momo.. yeah. He said that was his name." There was a beat of contemplation from the other line and Kagome felt anxious to know why.

"_**... He's your cousin, you know. Hmm. Houshi..."**_

_What? Lies! _ Kagome dropped the paper weight she was fiddling with and walked out into the balcony to avoid any eavesdroppers. And at the moment, she could sense Momo in the room beside this one, and Sesshoumaru on the other side of the house.

"Not funny."

"_**Adopted, anyway. He's the one we adopted. You children were engaged for a while, you know. Don't worry. Your father eventually shot down your grandfather regarding the matter. He wanted you to pick your own mate; your grandfather on the other hand... well, he's more mercenary than we thought. Or not. He **was** the former head."**_

Kagome felt irritation bubble in her chest and doubted the reality of her situation. Her grandfather? Marry her off to her adopted cousin? _Cousin_ Momo?

"I'm having a headache."

"_**Well, darling. I love you, and I still love that boy, too, and I'm not so against any possible... unions. But either way, his job is to stand by your side, right now. Turn to him, when considering things in the yakuza. He knows things. All his life, he was meant to serve as, if not the clan leader, then your adviser."**_

" Oh, Aunt, I'm pretty sure he _knows things_. He sounded like a creepy stalker this afternoon. No offence." He did! He was amazingly off-putting. He went all: "See! Told you that wouldn't be the last you've seen of me!" and even _seemed_ to say: "Oho! And look at me! I've got sacred powers, _too_! Shall I bathe your living room with my divine light?"

"_**Take care of your adopted cousin, darling. He can teach you things. You can talk to your uncle later. Bye now!"**_

Kagome snarled and hurled the phone, glaring as it safely landed on the sofa. She was not at all pleased. The man just rubbed her the wrong way, and she absolutely hated that he had to live _here_, and pose a threat not only to Sesshoumaru, but to her secret life as well.

She only wanted to be semi-quasi-kinda-normal! Was that _just too hard to ask for_?

**..**

**..**

**..**

And so, due to the current living arrangement, where Kagome chose not to speak to her house guest beyond what was necessary, she found herself being waved goodbye to by a cheerful interloper/houseguest, and a stoic guard dog.

She told him to stay behind and watch the monk, after all, so long as it was from a safe distance. But still. The setting had her feeling almost weirded out, because, really, yes, Momo _insisted_ on wearing that stupid pink apron, and make breakfast for them. He totally usurped the servants _and_ Sesshoumaru this morning. And for goodness' sake. He sounded like a damn housewife.

But whatever. Today, Kagome had plans. These plans made it necessary to commute on foot today, and so, would take the most of the day. Similarly, she had instructed Sesshoumaru to keep busy.

Later on, though, Kagome would be sure to wring out the truth from her _houseguest_. _Nobody_ was that powerful and _that_ disciplined without help. She should know.

But she set that aside for now. She had other things to worry about, after all.

**..**

**..**

**..**

When the Mistress of the house left, Mamoru felt as though he was on a high. The fact that he was in a disgustingly frilly pink apron waving like a sweet, little housewife was nothing to him. Because in all honesty, he couldn't believe his luck. Besides. It was _sort of_ his childhood dream to be someone's housewife. But he was more into women than men... so... well, perhaps the terms was "houseband".

He was living with the legendary Higurashi Kagome-sama! _The_ Shikon Miko, the _next_ clan head, _his_ former bride, and his adopted _cousin_! Oh he was happy, happy, happy.

And with that, perhaps he was appearing a bit demented to the male beside him, one whom none of his inherited scrolls failed to mention as a vicious and powerful youkai.

Oh. But hey now. He couldn't go revealing himself so soon. He wanted to earn their trust, and prove himself worthy _before_ his ancestry or his past could buy it from them. So he really wanted to keep himself a secret.

And so, for the moment, he settled for observing another legend, practically a myth, right beside him. Demon Lord Sesshoumaru was a renowned strategist and ruler in his heyday; and he had absolutely no idea how someone as powerful as he was brought down – and so mysteriously, too! _And, and, and!_ He was _bound_ to Kagome-chaaaan! And _damn_, Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru was like his idol. The guy he wanted to be.

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru strove to keep from squealing like a fan-girl – oh gods oh gods oh gods, he was a _part of their household now! –_ and fought to keep his cool. Excitement poorly contained, he turned to the strong male beside him (here, Mamoru admitted to himself that he _might_ have exuded some hearts in his aura) and beamed at Kagome-chan's buddy with the friendliest and most non-threatening smile in his arsenal.

"Eeeh. Taisho-kun. I know that Kagome-chan said I shouldn't be left alone, ne? I don't mind. So I hope we get along today, and that we can become good friends. I'm on her side, after all!"

Obliviously, Mamoru wondered at the gimlet-eyed stare he was treated to.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sesshoumaru held steady against the unnatural interest the human male was showering him with and fortified his mind against taking the man's life. It didn't help that every minute in the human's presence felt like there were hammers pounding his brain, telling him to _remember_! But for the life of him, he could _not_ understand why this was so.

Twice now, did the human put his mortal hands upon Sesshoumaru's body, and he understood that the uneven ground with its stones and discarded branches in their expansive backyard may have been reason for the human's clumsiness. But on the third time the human fell (truly, when Sesshoumaru was told to keep an eye on the intruder, he did not expect for the intruder to be the one following him around and keeping an eye on _him_) his hands landed on precarious package.

Eyes snapping with restrained fury, Sesshoumaru whipped around to face the dizzy male. "You foolish _houshi_, you will keep your appendages to yourself, or I will _take them and keep them for you_."

Mamoru stared uncomprehendingly at the youkai and peered curiously at his own hands. He was obviously thinking about something. Then with the most irritating, open smile Sesshoumaru had ever been treated to, the human nearly froze the noble blood in his veins.

"Ne, Taishou-kun, how do you keep so fit? You have a very firm set of glutes!" And as though to emphasize his point, the human flexed his fingers as though groping globes of flesh in mid-air.

**..**

**..**

**..**

In class, Kagome suddenly felt a bolt of mortification and indignation so strong she could not withhold a gasp, nor prevent her body from reacting. Her eyes had gone almost completely black, and the hair on her arms stood in attention.

"Higurashi-san, are you all right?" Kagome turned dilated eyes to her professor that threw him and her seatmates off-kilter.

"Y-yes. May I be excused? I-I would like to... go to the infirmary."

The moment she reached the relative silence of the hall outside, Kagome reached for her phone immediately and dialled the fourth number on speed dial. Pacing by a vendo-machine, Kagome impatiently waited for Sesshoumaru to pick up.

"_**Good afternoon, Kagome-sama."**_ Kagome analyzed the tone of her youkai and glared into the hall.

"Are you all right? What happened? I just felt you go haywire and... even my ki is fluctuating! You OK?"

"_**... nothing untoward has happened, Kagome-sama. Only that the human is unacceptable company. I left him to his own devices but within the scope of my senses."**_

Kagome gave her cell a perplexed glare and immediately demanded she speak to "the human."

"_**Good afternoon, Kagome-chan! I'm glad you called, Mom – you know, your aunt? – called, and told me to remind you to take care of your cherry problem. And I agree, you know? It wouldn't do for anyone to hold an edge on you, and who knows what you might get up to when drunk, and the damage such innocence could wreak on your reputation and you have to accept the reality of the yakuza, and that it is no place for the innocent – "**_

"Oh _fucking hell_, will you shut up about my cherry?"

"_**Hey now, **__cousin__**, I'm just trying to help you! That's why I was sent here, you know."**_

Kagome was so appalled, she had no idea how to deal with someone as... Momo-ish as this stupid... man. And crimony, did her whole family just friggin discuss the state of her goddamn hymen? _Yes, goddamn it_, she knew the horrors of the yakuza and all its ugly truths! She knew the possibility of revenge, rape, and womanly wiles in accordance to sexual manipulation! She was gonna be a mafia boss, what the hell were the chances she'd have to freaking sleep with someone to convince them? ... _ah. Fuck. Yeah. Fine. That's not so uncommon after all._

_Oh god_. She was getting way out of topic. She didn't sneak out into the hallway to discuss the advantages of lost innocence!

"Whatever! Tell me what you did, monk! Listen closely, Momo – "

"_**Oh, how cute! You really do have a nickname for me. I'm glad."**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

From the end of the hallway, Hayato exited his room as he snuck away from his female students. Although he enjoyed the attention and loved how his word was law, the constant simpering, somewhat vapid adoring students of his were suffocating. He wanted a worthy flock! He wanted to lead a group of intelligent and capable people he would be proud to claim as his.

With an impatient hiss, he flicked the hair he was growing out away from his face. Tough luck there, where was he to find worthy companions then?

And when the thought filtered through his brain, he came across his brightest student; one with whom he was constantly fascinated with. He was always drawn to her, like she held the answers to his questions, no matter what they were. It was a perplexing sort of thing to feel towards a student. And yet her face always, no matter what, felt like a key puzzle piece in his mind.

But before he could even address his female student, he heard something he did not expect the usually composed young woman do. She growled. Into her phone. And she spoke threateningly and possessively; as though in protection of another.

" – I don't quite care what your preferences are, but I would thank you to keep your hands off his butt."

Intrigued, Hayato snuck closely to the flustered woman. She was never so demanding in their dealings, but now before his eyes, she gave command after command on what this "Momo" person should and should not be doing.

He noticed that as her ire escalated, the air above her skin seemed to distort in a strange pink glow. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes. Perhaps he had actually stayed up too late last night at the club?

" – _whatever_, Momo. Like I said, I don't care for which team you swing for, whether or not you really are straight. Keep your hands of my people, stop _following_ him around, and _stop_ talking about my sex life, or lack thereof! I'll cross that bridge when I freaking get there."

Now then. _That _most certainly caught his attention. His prettiest and smartest student – wasn't getting any? Who woulda thought? But just now, didn't her body definitely light up in pink? Hayato Oujirou bit his lip.

Watching his student while she was so angry was a sight, but the pink glow was certainly burning his retinas. He felt like there was danger in the air, and the more confusing thing about it was that it felt like a memory. He felt like he should be ducking for cover because any minute now, arrows would be coming like a shower of retribution and his sword was nowhere in sight, and his brothers! – surely if the woman got any more pissed off, they couldn't kidnap her again...

Hayato shook his head. Where the hell were these crazy fantasies coming from? Determined, Hayato decided to head back to the bar he went to last night to investigate if he took any... substances... he shouldn't have.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Finally, her afternoon classes had bled into her night classes, and then everything was over. From today on, she would be walking home (this was her intention, but she had yet to breach the subject with Sesshoumary) so she could prowl the streets a bit before coming home.

She needed to do this. She could, of course, turn to Momo for help – he _was_ sent there to aid her or something like that – but she was still kind of pissed at him. She didn't really understand why she was so emotional towards him, because all he did was show up, and perhaps flash his reiryoku but... ah. She was so confused. She felt like he was endangering her secret, Sesshoumaru's safety, her normality, and marking her territory.

Which, honest to god, had her scratching her head. She was never so territorial in her life. When he showed up, flashing his lights, sipping his tea, staring her and Sesshoumaru down... she felt obnoxiously challenged. For a heart-stopping moment, she wanted to take him down.

While she stalked the early evening streets in an admittedly shadier part of town, Kagome kept her eyes peeled open for anything, _anything_ that could help settle her strange need to observe the darker side of Tokyo.

Then just when she was about to head home – it was way past sundown – Kagome heard it. Revving of engines, from strong engines of different types of vehicles. There were numerous sleek cars and handsome bikes parked before a lively club that defiantly bore the crest that told people yakuza were inside.

Frowning, Kagome took note of all those who entered. They were so young! Teenagers!

Kagome grimly made to back away. It was as though she was too old to just enter the business already. It was in her blood, the mobster life, but... was she unworthy?

Before she could sulk in whatever feelings of unworthiness, she saw a familiar form speaking to the group of teenagers by the shiny vehicles. He was speaking to a pair of twins, who obviously led their small gang.

She could faintly hear him with her slightly enhanced senses. "Katsuya, Tatsuya! Hey, now... about last night... did anything happen...?"

Kagome watched as they moved farther away from her.

_What on earth is Oujirou-sensei doing here?_ – and as though the man in question heard her thoughts, his head snapped in her direction, searching unseeingly.

Kagome hid herself from his searching eyes immediately and beat a hasty retreat from that particular area. Regardless of her sensei's affiliations, she didn't want him getting any ideas about her. But, she promised herself, she would come back here. Because her instinct told her that this club had many things to offer her.

She didn't even stop to think that the attraction she felt for the club was unnatural in its own way.

**..**

**..**

**..**

From within the club, a figure with long, fiery strands and emerald eyes watched Kagome leave as furtively as she could. From the stories he was told, he figured that things would start getting interesting again, and that time had finally set things in motion. Soon enough, his past self will be coming to greet the young woman outside, and then he would grow with her and become a part of her family.

**..**

**..**

**..**


	11. To Seek

**Having Fallen Off**

**Chapter 11: To Seek**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

It was already past midnight on a weekday yet a young highschooler on a red bike was seen and heard roaring down the streets, heedlessly cutting through the silence. Policemen on patrol duty no longer bothered to apprehend the biker, for his gear was way superior in calibre to the local machines.

Amano Tatsuya sped down the roads of Tokyo, ignoring everything he deemed unimportant. He was reaching speeds beyond even his own limit, but slowing meant precious seconds lost. He needed help. For a few days now, his brother had been missing. At least the rumbling speed he rode on provided a measure of comfort.

His twin, the only family he had left in the world, Katsuya. Missing.

Behind the safety of his helmet, Katsuya let out a long hiss. He was beyond words now, really.

He had to dig for information himself, he couldn't merely depend on his crew anymore. They were proving awfully useless. And as the minutes ticked on, as dawn approached steadily and due in five hours, he was more alone than ever.

All he needed was his brother – it was just the two of them against the world. He didn't want to lose Katsuya. He couldn't. SIlent nights like this were never so lonely knowing his twin was right beside him.

And right now, all he had was an archaic looking badge that instinct told him could lead to Katsuya. It was sent to his brother weeks ago and drove him to distraction, telling Tatsuya it was worth something. Behind the strange symbol were some strange characters that appeared Japanese but made no sense at all.

If he failed by himself, he wasn't so proud as not to seek help elsewhere.

If worse came to worst... he was willing to indebt himself to the Sumiyoshi-kai. The kindest of the three greatest clans.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

When Kagome left the large rooms she and the taiyoukai spent hours in on their lessons, Mamoru wasted no time and pounced.

If only he could pounce on them as playfully as he felt in the past! He'd have loved the intimacy of close family ties.

But this time, he was pouncing in an official capacity. His visit to the main house proved rather troublesome; he needed the young boss's cooperation (Kagome's) for this.

And since he was acting in the name of the family, he couldn't let his fan girl tendencies get the better of him, regardless of how the clan heiress lightly illuminated the hall with her power, or how her retainer's luminous eyes betrayed his heritage. They looked so amazing every time Mamoru would peek in on them after sessions, the temptation to join in and offer his supernatural services was too great!

"Kagome-sama, I would like to request for an audience with you, if you could spare me some time." Mamoru composedly announced.

The formal tone visibly halted the young clan heir in her tracks. Feeling Mamoru's sudden submission caused her to carefully survey her adopted cousin. A well-groomed, raised eyebrow showed her surprise and Mamoru wished he could paint her picture.

At first Mamoru wondered if there was something on his face but remembered he was well-groomed, as always. He also offhandedly wondered if perhaps he had been too frivolous this past week as even the taiyoukai's youki subtly flared to poke and prod at him. They didn't really _show_ their suspicion, but perhaps that was more out of surprise than of any real habit.

Well, he couldn't help that his nature was more of the... er, mischievous kind. His favourite secret guardian was kitsune, after all! How was he to keep a visage of trustworthiness when his face's default expression was one of teasing mischief?

Mamoru withheld a put-upon sigh.

"All right," the young heiress cautiously allowed. "Meet me in the study in... in an hour. I will only shower and change my clothes."

Mamoru thanked her and stood off to the side obediently, observing his young boss.

Kagome slowly turned on her heel, Sesshoumaru silently trailing behind her, bringing their slight illumination with them down the hall as it slowly faded into their bodies. He was quite sure she wasn't even aware she was all aglow like that.

But then perhaps it was the youkai's intention to show her off like that. Mamoru found it somewhat odd the fearsome youkai was immediately attached to the young boss.

Regardless, it was an image that was burned in Mamoru's memory since childhood.

The woman he knew as Higurashi Kagome was always leaving him behind to do all sorts of great things and all he could do was watch and learn. He was groomed to be her most dependable ally, he was sure of it!

Soon, Higurashi Kagome would be taking her last adventure into the past that would change her destiny and shape others. He needed to make sure she had what she needed here for her future.

She was a pivotal existence in a series of existences.

And when everything was well and over with, he couldn't wait to hear words of approval from her where it really mattered. He was leaving him behind again, but now that he was older, somewhat influential in the younger woman's family... he could finally be of use to her.

So while Kagome Higurashi had yet still much to learn, much to go through, he would try his utmost to teach her what she taught him so many years ago.

Because in his past, she was the woman who took him from the streets, raised and gave him to the clan as a pillar for the future. In _her_ future, she would be the woman Mamoru Higashi had always adored and honoured.

_An incredibly young Mamoru waited in the snow with his guardian._

_It was cold and his nose was freezing off, but he was too busy feeling both proud and anxious._

_Beside him stood a stately young woman with aged eyes. He was doing this for her, and for himself, so that he could prove his way in the only possible way that truly mattered. His guardian had everything, and there was nothing else left for him to offer but his loyalty and his life._

_He was to enter the Higurashi household today and be of use to his guardian whom he owed his life and very lineage to. The Higurashi head of clan had just passed away and his oldest daughter who by then was only five was refused the mantle by her very mother. At this time, his half-brother, known as Nishiguchi-sama was to take control until the daughter was ready or willing to take the seat._

_So for now, he was to be adopted into the family, so that in the future, he could serve the daughter, be of use to her, and ultimately, guide his future guardian. He wasn't like other children, entertained by frivolous, ordinary pursuits. He was pretty much raised in a house filled with the supernatural. He was trained by his guardian and loved by her; she made sure he grew into a fine young boy, intelligent and accomplished in his pursuits._

Briefly, Mamoru wondered if he ever saw Higurashi Kagome as a sort of mother – and if he did, did that mean he held some sort of Oedipus complex for her? After all, he only ever wanted her approval.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Within the confines of her room, by her vanity, Kagome found herself confused about something. She noticed it for a while now, and she was completely perplexed.

Higashi Mamoru had always been affectionate and eager around her. She had immediately categorized them as flirtatious tendencies, but... what boggled her was that this affection and... enjoyment of her company appeared to be – as far as she could tell, and truly, she was _usually_ a good judge of character – _totally sincere. Entirely genuine. Wholly earnest. _And, might she add, _totally platonic. Almost filial_.

And while she did believe in the goodness in others... well. This was an oddity in itself, especially considering, _everyone_ had their ulterior motives; what more the yakuza? Or at least, motivations that were somewhat hidden. But Mamoru just appeared to enjoy wagging his tail at her.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think that, at least for now, Momo – uh, I mean – Higashi, is harmless?" Kagome wondered.

Sesshoumaru nodded to show he heard, though he continued to fold certain articles of clothing spread out on the bed his Master had forgotten. He didn't mean to be obsessed with neatness; it was merely unappealing to gaze upon crowded furniture.

"Higashi-san has displayed neither malice nor hostility."

"But, that's _for now_, right?" Kagome probed. "It's just that, sometimes, he seems so... real."

Sesshoumaru paused and Kagome saw him purse his lips minutely at the mention of Momo under a positive light. It was hilarious for her, knowing the unflappable Sesshoumaru had Momo crawling under his skin.

"I have sensed no malice, nor deceit in him," he grudgingly – at least it appeared so to Kagome – allowed. "His actions and dubiously distributed affections are, as far as this Sesshoumaru can sense, honest."

Kagome merely nodded enthusiastically to show her agreement but Sesshoumaru was not yet done. He spoke as he handed his Master with a steaming cup of tea. It was a nightly habit.

"Also, Kagome-sama... I am of mind that," Sesshoumaru continued, "Higashi Mamoru could prove to be an invaluable ally for your career. I have heard him to be... influential. Aoi-sama has mentioned his open opposition against federation leaders and his success in his campaigns."

Kagome jerked, her teacup sloshing tea on her knee.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the mess.

_So he's an upstart? He actually, what, picked fights with those oldies?_

"Ah... And so, um... _where_ did you hear that again?"

Because, honestly, she couldn't quite see Momo being strong-willed as to remain thus uninfluenced. Or... strong, at all... then again, she barely knew him.

"The main household; from Aoi-sama and Shigeo-sama." Sesshoumaru confirmed. Privately, Sesshoumaru thought it was only natural he learn as much of the newcomer as he could. It was his responsibility.

Then he paused, as though in search of proper wording.

"He... may very well be a useful ally, Kagome-sama."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Nishiguchi Shigeo glared unseeingly at reports of impossible murder and violence. There were baffling deaths all around and the causes of such deaths were frightful to consider. He, a seasoned Yakuza boss, flinched at the face of such gore; he was unashamed to admit it. What was even more frightening, however, was the apparent _pattern_ of victims.

Yakuza; Yakuza in training, and certain well-respected leaders.

Affiliated and notable personages amongst the civilians.

Youths in harmless gangs.

And their manner of death? Disembowelment. There was something akin to claw marks upon their mangled bodies, and somehow, their flesh had been... perfectly preserved in unidentifiable substances, though carved with strange symbols. It was ritualistic, most definitely. There was someone out there with a vendetta against the Yakuza and all its connections. But most confounding were the signatures left behind – signatures that belonged to a dead clan.

But if this continued, the masses, the clans, _everyone_, would be looking for someone to blame. It could mean war. Against an unseen enemy. It was taking great effort on the Yamaguchi's part as well as their own Sumiyoshi's, to collect as many of the corpses as possible. Better that than allow the authorities possible access to group secrets.

Shigeo rested his weary eyes behind his tired hands.

He hated to do this... he meant to slowly, safely, surely introduce Kagome to the business but... he would have to involve his young darling niece sooner and in unstable conditions. He was the supreme clan leader, but the family federation had other leaders that had power. And they were all hankering to meet her in an official capacity. Some had already met her before and no doubt planned to somehow have control over her.

And then, there was the meeting with the Yamaguchi. _Oh joy. Self-absorbed bastard of a Yamaguchi leader was to shake hands with his lovely niece. Oh, the grossness._

Thankfully, he had Mamoru, his adopted son, self-proclaimed shield of his little darling Kagome and Kagome's pet youkai as support. And hopefully... there would be enough time for whatever preparations were needed.

Oh, and that reminded him; he should get Mamoru to deliver his message to Kagome while he was at the main house.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Detective Enoki Manabu was stuck. He was a young man of 24 years who rose in ability steadily in the police force. Every single case handed to him he accomplished and solved within a reasonable time and emerged victorious with little to no casualties.

He was the young, smooth-talking detective that either charmed or manhandled his way through cases. He used his shiny dark mane, devious eyes, thin lips, quiet voice and svelte figure to his best advantage. He used his entire body to his advantage, though he kept this secret as it was of questionable means.

Not to say he never used his smarts to keep ahead of others – though he definitely did – but admittedly, he was something of an attention whore and so where else and how else was he to gain the admiration he wanted? The praise, the recognition?

Everything he did was so he could be admired; loved. Awfully self-centred and narcissistic of him, but it was true. Perhaps it was a deep-seated psychological issue of some grave concern, but, _bah_, who else knew but him anyway? They all loved him.

He had no shortage of supporters and admirers for both his ability and person, but this case was sure to bring his image down. Because, indeed, he was stuck.

Like: _Shit, fuck. What do I do, I'm stuck_.

Every single lead he had was fruitless and painful, wasting his time and efforts. He had thought it was such a stroke of luck the department had chosen him to handle a case related to the Yakuza (for he held his cards tightly to himself, and among these cards was a loose alliance with the local, low-level Yakuza members)! But now that he was in the middle of all this... he knew better.

Manabu took the shot he was offered to him by some woman and downed it like a boss. He no longer cared if his carefully chosen outfit for the day was stained by a few drops of alcohol. It had been a week since he came across this peculiar, damned case and he had absolutely nothing to show for it.

Seriously? Was he really in a case that involved the supernatural, the occult, and the Yakuza _all at fucking once_? How was he going to stain his darling, precious, glorious record with _fucking occult mysteries_?

He downed another. He flexed his leather clad feet, ready to kick the bar in his frustration.

"Detective," called the bartender his voice somehow easily floated over to Manabu's ears despite the din.

The detective peered at him, critically eyeing the loud, red hair that seemed to fit the bartender perfectly. It was too dark to see, but Manabu thought he saw glints of green and flecks of gold in the bartender's eyes.

Secretly, he had always wanted his voice to carry over and float over like the bartender's, so he practiced at home. Not to mention, the high pony-tail the redhead sported was all sorts of cool that he wanted to copy as well.

"There's a kid over here searching for his twin."

Manabu was pulled from his odd daydream (hair and tone, things he would like to work on) and shot the bartender a disgruntled look that easily translated into, _'So what?'_ but did nothing to move from his lounging position. _Or_ smoothen his wrinkled expression.

The bartender sent a reproachful gaze Manabu's way (Manabu felt he was being judged; of all people, this young man barely twenty in appearance, was judging him?) and said, "If you know what's good for you, you should go head his way."

But Manabu was tired; he found he could not and did not wish to. Tonight, he was going to relax a bit, maybe get some ass, so that tomorrow, he could face the problem renewed.

As Manabu moved to the doors with the woman from earlier in tow, he bumped into young, but firm shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me." The voice was harried and high. Youthful. Tired. It was enough to prevent the detective from picking a fight with the shorter youth in favour of peppering his new companion with attention.

"No prob, kid," Manabu grunted across, as his hand journeyed to a soft, feminine butt-cheek. The woman under his arm giggled.

The younger left before Manabu's words were out, headed for the barman with a piece of cloth embellished with odd symbols in hand. Symbols that would have immediately struck Manabu like lightning for their odd similarity and likeness with the ones he had in file. They were slightly different, but undeniably related.

"Boss Bartender, I need some help..." came the young, tired voice, somehow possessing the same characteristic of the redhead's voice of carrying over to intended ears.

The bartender with the gleaming, red hair looked kindly at the child before him, but not before he sent a frown the detective's way.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hayato was getting stressed. One of his younger drinking buddies – Tatsuya – was going crazy, tearing through the city in search of his twin. He wouldn't have cared so damn much if it weren't for the fact they faced some pretty interesting times together. He was pretty much their adopted older brother.

He even fed and clothed them, and insisted they attend their high school. They once lived together to minimize expenses and now... now, there was trouble brewing again.

Hayato's long dark hair shielded his eyes from declaring their distress. Women would surely flock towards him in comfort, but he wasn't feeling up to dealing with them. He slumped some more on the chair beside his table, displaying his long legs to full casual effect.

He set the class to gruelling seat works and trained his eyes down to the book he was trying to read. He was getting a head ache and for some reason – here, Hayato threw his sight towards his favourite student – as his tension increased, the more he found himself gravitating towards Higurashi Kagome. It was absurd.

And the fact that she didn't even turn to pay even a smidgeon of attention to him had his ego pricked in challenge. He found that no matter who, so long as he stared with strong intentions, would always, _always_, look up as though called. He believed himself magnetic this way, but was frustrated it never truly worked on this student.

Not that he _wanted_ her or anything remotely sexual – wait, no, that was a lie, she was attractive, after all – but he saw her more as some sort of challenge, a rival of sorts.

_Rival_.

Yeah, rival. Somehow, this student of his, respectful and polite at all times, seemed to have awoken his competitive spirit. Without doing a single thing.

His head throbbed. And as he continued to stare at his student, he found his headache doubling and tripling over. Soon he experienced his vision tunnelling somewhat on her.

Finally, Higurashi-chan did look up with a strange gleam in her eyes. However, it was not the same kind of coy, intense gazes he was prone to receiving.

No. It was far more intense, and perhaps... even somewhat upsetting.

It was like something snapped within her eyes, setting it aglow, something that reached out to him. And within her blue orbs was an impatient ire that threw Hayato into a frenzy of panic, spearing him on his seat with his book as a poor defence, heart fighting to wrench out of his chest as though in supplication of a vengeful god.

She flicked her eyes over his body, rapidly and yet thoroughly and he found his face heating up with a mortifying blush. Then promptly, her eyes shot back to her work – Hayato saw she was already done, and idly wondered why she did not yet submit it – as though in dismissal.

Hayato sat confused. He wasn't sure what happened, but it sent his poor heart in a tizzy, and his headache returned to his awareness with a vengeance. It was like a fierce crashing wave on immovable concrete walls. It felt like his whole body was thrumming. It was crazy and odd and exhilarating... and painful...

He needed some pain relievers right now, but as soon as he was in better shape, he would, most assuredly, investigate this strange happening. He was first and foremost, an intellectual – a handsome one at that – and what happened right then was _not_ _normal._

Hell, he was beginning to get the picture that Higurashi Kagome-chan was _anything but normal_. She just gave out those vibes...

Higurashi Kagome had just... turned his switch on. And _no_ that was not restricted for things of a sexual nature.

Heh. At least something (_someone_) brightened up his day.

With a smile, Hayato decided that after class, he would search out Tatsuya, talk some sense into him, and see what could be done. Everything would turn out well. Everything usually worked out in the end. He was lucky that way.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

The university campus noise flooded her ears. Or maybe it was the sound of her angry heartbeat causing all that ruckus.

Kagome was livid the night before, and her mood did not improve the slightest at all in the light of day. What exacerbated her mood was that graded seatwork her professor made the class do – and all the man did was read his bloody book. Which was, by the way, about cocktail drinks and alcohol bomb mixes.

She was just _so_ angry, that when her eyes met her professor's, she imagined stabbing him with light and energy and overcharging him so that his body would spontaneously combust. Or he'd turn into dust. Or something.

Obviously, it didn't work... though he did seem to be in some pain...

Then just now, _just now_, Oujirou's – the professor she had wanted to harm earlier – fan club pissed her off. Said that they didn't exactly appreciate the calf eyes she was making at their precious Hayato-sensei's way during class. They were trying to be polite about it, but _hey_, _she'd do as she damned well pleased, and they had absolutely no right to dictate her actions._ Like he'd even spare them a glance of serious romantic consideration. _Oh please_.

She was so freaking angry because, next in line as she was, nobody told her anything. _Nobody!_ Not even her dear aunt and uncle.

And of all people, it was Momo-boy who came bearing news. This weekend, Saturday night, things were going to get serious, and she wasn't even prepared! Who, by the way, sent her a message during class reminding her that she was to _go home to the main house tonight_.

So, their people were dying left and right, aye? And there was to be some big-deal meeting tonight, yeah?

Oh, what was that?

She was invited?

Could she just pass? Because, really, meeting up with the federation and neighbouring bosses was a bit... over her head, right? Right?

Fuck. Guess not.

Some future leader _she'd_ be. Uninformed and sheltered. _Thanks. A. Lot._

Kagome paused. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she waited for Sesshoumaru to come fetch her.

At least her Uncle Shigeo said they'd just recently found a lead. And somehow she herself and "her youkai" may tie heavily in it.

By the other building, Kagome could see silver hair being ruffled in the wind. Sesshoumaru. Enviously, she noticed that neither leaf nor petal dared to rest on him. Unlike herself, the flower petals were quite... persistent. She was like a magnet, with static keeping the petals attached.

She would have met him halfway, but she knew it had always pleased – at least it appeared to Kagome – Sesshoumaru to stick to the stiffer, more traditional ways. Therefore, Kagome decided to stay in place. And when Sesshoumaru appeared, after flashing an appreciative smile, she immediately handed her school things to him, except for her bag.

Kagome sighed. Pleasing Sesshoumaru actually took a lot of thought. She was used to treating everyone equal; any form of authority over someone was always gently exerted.

Sesshoumaru's proud and dignified sense of subservience mollified Kagome's sense of justice, though.

"How was your day, Kagome?" Kagome was glad he was not so stiff as to insist on titles in civilian public. She needed to remain low-key. Kind of anonymous-like.

"Peachy." True, she was fine now. Sesshoumaru leant over Kagome to brush the offending petals from her hair and shoulders and the rush of air brought his unique sent wafting up her nose. It surprised her how sensitive she was to him.

"Then... you are well enough to prepare for this weekend?" Sesshoumaru hedged, hoping not to incite the bad mood he knew Kagome had tempered.

"I'm fine... did I ever tell you that your presence soothes me?" Kagome felt like latching onto him, to be honest. Make him carry her on his back while she rested her nose against him. She wanted to feel the youki he kept tightly coiled within, that defended against any sort of detection, mortal or otherwise. She wanted to play koala, or baby monkey.

Sesshoumaru twitched towards Kagome and the smallest of smiles was peeking at the corner of his lips. "Likewise, Kagome-sama."

She was still in awe over that little smile that she let the honorific slide by. He was tall, so that looking up at him caused the sun to shine in her eyes, but the not-smile was what actually blinded her, not the golden ray of sunlight that illuminated Sesshoumaru's lightly coloured head.

She really wanted to hold his hand now. Perhaps cuddle his arm to her as they walked. Or cuddle _him_. The mere thought had her flinching out of habit, though; embracing the Killing Perfection was... scary. It was a mixture of sentiments that dizzied her.

Silently, they made their way to the cafe where Kagome's group mates insisted they meet up. They walked so closely that though they did not hold onto one another, Kagome felt the comfort of Sesshoumaru's presence so tangibly beside her.

She figured it was some sort of soul attraction. Remnants of her soul were floating, melding, _whatever_, inside Sesshoumaru's that it really only made sense she was so attached. Perhaps then the bond was not manipulating the duo one-sidedly.

Sesshoumaru must have felt grateful and obedient towards her because of it; _she_ must be feeling more complete with him around because of it.

She felt so much better with him around, that the thought of _preparing_ for this weekend did not pull as bothersome a reaction from her as before. It was the same last night, actually. Mamoru delivered and discussed the news; she slowly simmered in annoyance and anxiety; Sesshoumaru calmed her in her bedroom.

The morning brought different results, though. She had to go to school. Away from Sesshoumaru.

It hurt to think that their relationship was manufactured; fake. But she was sure, in time, there would be something real between them. If not true, abiding friendship, then at least, _some_ sort of camaraderie and respect, where trust and faith can't help but be.

She was quite willing for it. No, to be more truthful, she desired such a relationship.

Now, if only she knew what Sesshoumaru felt. Or thought. Or wanted...

Did she even want to let go of him if the opportunity presented itself to her? It was the _bond_, after all, that made him so loyal, right?

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sesshoumaru sat calmly beside his Master, casually sipping his almond milk tea as his Master instructed (he would have preferred standing behind her seat or sitting ways away than merely _lounging_; he wanted to pose as the intimidating guardian he was to discourage the rambunctiousness surrounding their strategically chosen table). He was free to do as he wished, so long as he behaved like a normal young man, easily able to pass as a college student, or a recent graduate.

So he did set off to behave and lounge like one. Which was why his right arm was slung behind his Master's – _Kagome's_ – seat in a casual, relaxed, and slightly territorial manner with his body curved towards her. If he couldn't glower at people for their spatial trespass, then he decided to settle for keeping the bubble surrounding _Kagome_ and himself unapproachable with any means necessary. Even if he had to manufacture an ambience about them so personal, one could not help but keep distance.

Through half-lidded eyes (it was rude to appear so before his Master, but as _Kagome's_ companion, it was most fitting), sharp ears and even sharper sense of smell, Sesshoumaru remained alert to the bustle of the cozy cafe. Beside him, Kagome loafed upon him, resting her shoulder and arm securely leisurely.

"What more do we need to discuss?" Kagome politely asked, fork-full of cheesecake retreating from her lips whilst her other hand searched for writing implements. Sesshoumaru helpfully handed her a black pen from within the confines of her school things.

Her group mates were as willing to leave as she was, but their self-assigned leader was tiresome. "Invites and reservations, mostly. We can discuss this at my place, Higurashi, since you're part of representation."

Kagome flinched. More responsibility.

"When? Because... I will be busy this weekend. This _entire_ weekend, I think." Kagome sought out for confirmation from Sesshoumaru and beside her he nodded his verification of the up-coming events.

"Kagome will be _quite_ busy this weekend, I can _personally_ assure you of that," Sesshoumaru offered, and before the group could badger her, he threw in a naughty smirk across the table at them, implying lots of delicious things that ran wickedly rampant in their imagination.

At his side, Kagome offered him an amused smile, while their prudish leader of a male faltered, confused as to how to proceed. Soon, though, the male had set aside his shyness to settle possible meeting schedules for themselves.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with himself for using their hormonal imaginations against them, for this particular group was chipping away at Kagome's patience, and therefore his goodwill.

While their leaders ironed out details and the rest of the group (composed healthily of females) threw inviting looks his way – for that was all they could do, with how firmly he had attached himself to Kagome, and in as territorial a manner as he could appropriately dare – he felt a sizzle of youki that nervously rebounded across the cafe. It was so faint that to sense it, one would have had to have been looking for something.

Eyes shooting up, he immediately identified this youki to have arisen out of intense anxiety in a young human-looking male that barely had youkai in his veins. His eyes followed the male and tuned his senses upon him as well. Briefly, he heard the young male, astounding in his frenetic energy, ask the head of the cafe about matters he did not particularly care for; lost young brothers of the sort. This young male was tall, with short wavy hair that was akin to chocolate in shade. So far he was very human in appearance – but when the human turned around, his red iris with searing bolts of energy visible only to others in possession of power told Sesshoumaru most definitely the blood was not so thin in this one. The sharp red jacket the youth chose to wear only emphasized the untamed air about him.

Beside him, Kagome stirred.

"Since we're done here, my friend and I will be going now!" Kagome cheered.

He merely collected Kagome's things before she could reach for the rest of them and offered her group a shallow nod and slight upturning of lips for the sake of courtesy.

As they left the corner cafe, making their way for the car at the other side of the campus, the solid sound of a large revving bike rang ominously in his ears.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

The main house was surrounded by a mixture of connected modern and traditional buildings, all housing an extensive clan. Kagome had played here often as a child, and it was strange to think that as future clan head, she could count the number of times she had been here beyond her childhood on both hands. This Saturday morning barely made a dent to that count.

Around her were formal yet sincere greetings, eyes judging and somehow bearing instant approval. It was Friday afternoon when the news of the current boss's niece and former boss's daughter's visit from her self-imposed exile caused the entire compound to thrum with excited energy.

Every single one of them knew of the young lady, with the older ones verging on the fanatical.

Here was the next leader; here was the little girl that used to charm many; here was the prodigal child finally returned who would lend stability to the hierarchy and structure of the clan.

The young woman before them was like a call to duty; for so long had the question of the inheritance left them doubtful, what with possible candidates coming from outside the immediate family.

And who stood beside the young woman but the adopted son of the current kumicho? They had watched as this young boy grew to be worthy of being the leader's son, only to refuse candidacy to the seat. Even before the clan had finished with drilling a sense of duty and loyalty to the family into the young boy, Higashi Mamoru had already declared himself loyal to the little girl he used to watch play with his adopted family, who was now the current ojou.

It was as ideal a setting as could be had from the situation

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kagome held her own, though admittedly she was thrown off-kilter with the very real warmth most of the family had greeted her with. She was used to attention – thanks to Sesshoumaru – but having this from muscled, tattooed, large and dangerous looking men made her squint. The walk to the formal dining room alone was already nerve-wracking though she kept herself composed as she had learned so long ago from Sango.

Sesshoumaru remained silent behind her, stately and dignified in his very formal suit, keeping a sharp eye should his Master stumble on her slightly longer inner kimono. Though he was by no means as burly or untamed looking as some (most) of the men present, his facial markings and sharp golden eyes kept him on a class of his own.

Momo was likewise a stunning figure in his own dark suit; and indeed, Kagome was truly taken aback. His dark blue-violet eyes that usually shone with cheeky mirth glinted instead with dangerous knowledge, a most compelling look that suited his appearance along with his rakish shoulder-length hair and silver stud.

Between the two of them, with herself leading them before many sharp eyes, her feminine essence was harshly high-lighted. She did not smoothly stalk like the men behind her. She did not throw masculine, assessing glances about herself. And neither did she exude challenge born of overwhelming testosterone. Instead, she managed to saunter in her flattering violet kimono and silver-patterned obi. She kept her head held up and her spine proud, so that with her slightly up-turned lips, and sharp feminine gaze, she looked as though she not only belonged with the dashing men behind her, but to the compound itself.

She knew she looked the part, so she only needed to act and think the part. She was certain she could pull this off; it was not so different from dealing with local lords back in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome," her uncle warmly greeted. "Mamoru, Sesshoumaru. It is pleasing to the eyes to have you three gathered before me."

"Indeed it is," agreed her aunt. Kagome smiled uneasily, suddenly being reminded of the fact that one of the males behind her was an adopted cousin. Mamoru, however, merely smiled politely. Kagome wondered at it and mentally questioned why he would not return the obvious warmth.

With the necessary formalities between both parties over with, her Uncle Shigeo pulled her towards breakfast as the others followed. "Kagome, this morning will be reserved for getting the feel of your future residence. And also, we shall be meeting with young people who claim to know something regarding the trouble."

By trouble, he meant murders. Kagome silently thanked her uncle for not verbally ruining her breakfast.

"And," cut in her Aunt Aoi, "you may know some of them. He said he taught biochemistry at your university. We kept them here after negotiating for their safety."

Kagome felt a niggling cold lump in the pit of her stomach. _Biochemistry? __**I**__ take biochemistry..._

"Eh – hmm – _Aunt_, you wouldn't happen to know their names, would you? Where are they now?"

"You'll see them for yourself, Kagome."

And then they arrived at the dining hall, her aunt and uncle crowding her between them proudly. The sight that met her had her blood running cold.

_Well. Was this –_

Formally, and proudly, Kagome was introduced. "Oujirou Hayato and Amano Tatsuya. Before you is our niece and heir to the seat. Show your respect, boys, for it is with her you will be kept safe and find success to this grisly mess: Higurashi Kagome."

– _really happening?_

Before her professor and the other young man bowed respectfully, thus hiding their faces, Kagome saw a wide glint of overwhelming discombobulation shining within her professor's grey, grey eyes.

_Ooooh. I think I'm kind of in a mess._

Behind her, Sesshoumaru's eyes drilled into the young man he had seen at the cafe during the week. The one with the inflamed youki.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**


	12. Shameful - I'm sorry

This is the worst author's note I have ever made.

When I started this story nearly 10 years ago, I made it with plans of continuing it with a friend and fellow author. Sadly, she died, and I didn't have the heart to finish the story.

I took it back up mid-college and figured, hey, I can revamp the whole damn thing and finish it before graduation; I'd continue where my friend and I left off. Then before I knew it, I was busy doing thesis work and presenting my scientific findings to companies and didn't have the time.

The reviews only fueled my need to finish the story because people were counting on me, so I asked for reviews. Then later, even _with_ the reviews… I couldn't keep it up with little time.

And now? Now I'm in medschool. I feel that I shouldn't keep whatever readers I have left hanging with false hope. I simply do not have the time. Medschool is… apparently, not a joke. I tried having a social life (hahaha that is just really, really sad) outside my texts, but it's damn hard. All I ever read these days are medical texts, that I somewhat feel reading during my spare time – or typing up stories – would be too much for my sanity.

**I guess I'm trying to say that I can't handle a story that requires long-term commitment right now. My mind is elsewhere, and at the most, I can only probably do one-shots or short stories. I've put off this decision for months and I feel this is what I should do. Holy bloody cow, this story is my first ever baby, and I've made other babies under other names… but I need to give this baby away, or permanently discontinue it. Fucking shameful, I say.**

If anyone wants to continue this story, message me. I have notes and stuff and had big plans (heck, I even had half a chapter typed out already from a year ago) I was so excited to carry out but…. Yeah.

So there. This story is now up for adoption. Message me if interested.

Thanks for sticking around, guys.


	13. Clan Politics (with adoption status)

**Having Fallen Off**

**Chapter 12: Smaller Worlds**

**Original Characters**:

Oujirou Hayato: Young biochemistry professor at Kagome's university. Kagome believes, and rightly so, that he is Bankostu's reincarnation. Appears flighty quite often, but his intellect and charisma are unquestionable, so is his vanity.

Amano Tatsuya: Younger twin brother of Amano Katsuya, a missing teen who was connected to the numerous violent attacks against the Yakuza and its affiliates. Sesshoumaru sensed youkai blood running in Katsuya's veins.

Nishiguchi Shigeo: Brother to Kagome's father. Current head of the Sumiyoshi-rengo. Adores both his wife, Aoi, and his niece, Kagome. Lent his power to Kagome so that she may _keep_ Sesshoumaru and in return accept her station. Sometimes, he is over-effusive in his affections, but only towards his wife, adopted son and niece.

Nishiguchi Aoi: Wife of the current kumicho of the Sumiyoshi-rengo. They were unable to bear their own children, and so showered Kagome with their love. Although her husband was exceedingly prone to spoiling their niece, she was the sterner of the two and took it upon herself to shape Kagome for the future.

Higashi Mamoru: Adopted son of the current leaders of the Sumiyoshi-rengo. It was revealed he was brought to the Nishiguchi household by the Higurashi Kagome that the present Kagome will become. Because he was somewhat raised by the future Kagome, he tends toward puppy-like behaviour around the present Kagome. He is influential for someone so young within the Sumiyoshi group. He is also referred to as Momo by Kagome, to Mamoru's own secret pleasure.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ok. SO. What was happening? Seriously, Hayato was floating (his mind, maybe). No, actually, he was floundering. It was like his mind decided to take a vacation, but decided to leave his note-worthy imagination behind. Why?

Because. Just because. He wasn't sure, but it probably had something to do with breakfasting with Higurashi-chan's relatives (it _would_ have normally been an honor to dine so intimately with Higurashi-chan, seriously) – who, oh, wow, were yakuza. But not just yakuza oh, no! It was – and here, Hayato's overactive mind sounded out a drum-roll – the head honchos, the Nishiguchis, the Sumiyoshi boss and his wife!

Whew. Yeah, Hayato just had to get that out there. Though, all that aside, he was breakfasting with his number one student and her family along with his adopted younger brother. Just like meeting the in-laws. Sort of.

But not.

_This is not cool, Hayato, not cool, not cool, not cool, and why on this green earth is Higashi-san smirking at me?_

While Hayato himself was, indeed, ready to but not quite wet himself, Higurashi-chan was so completely poised and pretty, so picturesque in her kimono in the beautiful room – _no matter what, girls in traditional clothing is the best_, Hayato thought.

And it absolutely did nothing to help his composure to see that _he_ was the only one who found the setting strange! Even Tatsuya was faring better than him. With a backdrop of clinking ivory chopsticks and porcelain cups, and immersed in a beautiful tradtional Japanese setting, Hayato felt he was at his most miserable. A toe out of line could get it shot, after all.

The table's occupants were carrying along as usual as though neither Hayato nor Tatsuya were strangers to the table. It might not have been so intimidating, Hayato concluded knowingly, if there was not that unmistakable aura emanating from everyone besides Tastusya and himself. There was something powerful, a feeling of well restrained violence ready to be unleashed… even the servants attending to them seemed likely to shoot at the slightest provocation.

He sat beside an unknown male, as Katsuya, who sat before him, was placed beside the other male whom he recognized from a week ago. Not the most traditional seating arrangements, but there was some sort of dynamic that had to be satisfied. They made small talk as though today was just an ordinary day in an ordinary household; it was only the silver-haired man, Taisho, who remained mostly quiet.

Determinedly, Hayato decided to carefully listen to the flow of words.

"How are your projects, Mamoru? I hope living under the same roof as Kagome did not leave you too distracted."

"Of course not, Mother. I am already finished with it."

"And how is your training coming along, Kagome?"

"Fine, fine, Uncle, I'm getting the hang of it."

"True, Father, they work every night. The most I could possibly do is lovingly prepare breakfast... which Kagome-chan _never_ eats."

"Kagome? It is unhealthy to leave for class on an empty stomach. Your Uncle used to function poorly without it."

"... Because Sesshoumaru makes me breakfast? I _do_ eat breakfast. Just not _his_." Higashi-san sported something of a… pout. Surely Yakuza men were less... well... rather, _more _intimidating?

"..." At this point, there was a quiet, sort of rumbling, like a purr that was heard in the room, seemingly from Taisho-san's direction. For some reason nobody acted like it was there. _Seriously, did nobody else hear that?_

"Ah, apologies, Oujirou-sensei, Amano-kun. We hardly see our family as much as we should, especially these days, and despite our – shall we say – _roles_ in society we are still a concerned family."

Hayato automatically turned on his Charm Mode, though his smile came out rather weakly.

If this was truly his waking, real life, if Higurashi-chan decided to open her pretty little mouth at school, if _anyone _caught wind of this, he'd be surely be sacked for fraternizing with rogue elements. Because regardless of all the good the Yakuza had been doing in months past during the natural calamities, they still operated outside the law.

Hayato just wanted to turn back time and take back ever introducing the twins to a club that the Yakuza frequented.

_Speaking of Tatsuya_... Hayato turned to his young friend-slash-brother.

Well. OK.

He wasn't really surprised to see him throwing such furtive glances towards their breakfast companions; but any further and surely the others in the room would comment on it.

He knew for a fact that Tatsuya was not behaving thus because of their companions' underground status, for surely, he was used to it. If there was anything that he and the twins shared, it was an almost unhealthy attraction to strength. There was something in the strong that the Amano twins and he, himself, gravitated towards. And obviously, regardless of rank, everyone in the room, _aside from themselves_, most certainly _had power_, in spades. Whether physically or influentially or whatever else, the question of a sense of might was undeniable; even raising the question itself was foolish.

… And just when he thought the servants' capability of violence was a mere whim of his fantasy, he saw a glint of metal on one that could not possibly be anything but a weapon.

_A weapon. To breakfast. Gods. I feel like I'm in a manga. _Hayato did not like how vulnerable he felt right now.

It was so obvious they were accustomed to some form of strength that Hayato berated himself most heavily for not noticing it in Higurashi Kagome. The very student his eyes would most often appraise.

_But no, that wasn't true_, he _did_ notice _something_.

He just never called it out.

He always thought she was just an incredibly composed and self-assured, graceful young lady. He never bothered to question the slight charge in the air when near her, or the shivers she effortlessly induced with her gaze.

He had merely attributed her strong appearance to her above average height and perfect posture, along with her uncompromising gaze.

When Hayato brought himself out of his thoughts, it was to find himself under a very sharp gaze.

"Oujirou-sensei," a voice called to him, most politely, pleasantly, "Are the servings not to your taste?"

Hayato blushed. No doubt Nishiguchi-seisai, as hostess, saw his several facial contortions.

"Not at all, Nishiguchi-sama," Hayato exaggeratedly slurped his miso soup, as a visual for appreciation.

He attempted to bring the attention elsewhere. Like, towards his deceitful little darling of a student.

"I was merely contemplating that my prize student was actually in your family. I'd have never known! I'm quite sure our small biochemistry class would be absolutely... _in awe_."

When Hayato expected at least some tittering and received none, his grin slowly fell.

For Hayato did not think well upon his words. For, while he aimed towards a one-sided one-upmanship, to the rest of the room, he had spoken careless, threatening words.

Too late did he realize this, as he spied the sudden freezing of chopsticks.

_What did I say? Why are they looking at me like that? _

Across from him, Tatsuya threw him the most incredulous look in his arsenal with silent name-calling that easily traversed the air between them: _YOU IDIOT!_

From her seat, Higurashi-chan threw Hayato a snicker; distractedly, he noted she looked so incredibly feminine in her violet kimono (he loved women, he really, really did).

To her guardians and companions, she said, "I'm quite sure that Sensei has absolutely no intention of broadcasting my identity, ne, Sensei?"

_Is that what it sounded like? _Hayato felt warmed by her defence. He released his breath without knowing he withheld it.

Kagome nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder, "We are, after all, now responsible for keeping him alive, right, Aunt, Uncle?"

And like shower of melting ice, _that_ statement chilled the warmth of affection away. With a slight twitch, Hayato turned wide eyes towards his student.

Because those words were not carelessly said; because when he unknowingly threw a stupid threat – he got one in return.

Hayato kept his composure but still ended up noisily swallowing.

He was not at all sure how he was supposed to survive this morning's debriefing.

**..**

**..**

**..**

The moment Tatsuya retrieved the bloody emblem from his coat outside he knew that the room was on high alert.

He himself knew nothing of its true value.

He had only been ready to pledge his loyalty and whatever else he possibly could for even the slightest consideration from the clan – then suddenly, by merely showing the badge to a man he thought was some bodyguard of some sort (who was actually Nishiguchi-kumicho, stalking his wife) he was sitting with the heads of the clan!

Nervously swallowing, though still incredibly excited, Tatsuya handed the badge to Nishiguchi-kumicho. The atmosphere in the room had his usual bravado failing in its wake.

He was amazed, but he was under no disillusion. It was the badge that held their attention; not his missing brother.

The badge was passed in a white kerchief from the head of the clan to the only young woman in attendance. Tatsuya stared. Either he missed something, or... he missed something, because there was no way in hell a mere badge could give this sort of reaction!

"You and I share the same roots; the same shrine, Kagome," came the grave announcement of the clan head, as though it made perfect sense to say such a thing at this time. "You are most suitable for this."

_Okaaay. Yes, I am __**obviously**__ missing something_, Tatsuya thought, because the next thing he knew, the moment the young Higurashi-sama held the bloodied cloth, she let out a small hiss that had _everyone_ tensing.

"We felt it would be something you were more used to dealing with; something more fitting to your _experience_," the Seisai chimed. "This could be something like your debut!"

Across from him, Hayato-nii-san, as he was prone to address the man in times of stress, looked if not just as lost, then even more so than he, himself, did. And honestly that did not bode well. If Hayato-nii was worse off than him, then _something_ wasn't right.

Because, damn it, _it was just a freaking piece of cloth_!

The males positioned closest to the Sumiyoshi-kai's heir sat tensely, alternately watching their young boss and the object in her hand.

The young lady gingerly held up the cloth and handed it to the silver-haired man beside Tatsuya, Taisho. Immediately, the only other young man, Higashi, produced a small bottle of hand sanitizer and his handkerchief for the young woman's use. Around him, the rest of the room was filled with meaningful, yet undecipherable talk. Higashi-san moved to the head couple and consulted with them softly, saying things that only the present Sumiyoshi members could understand.

Higashi-san returned to the heiress' side as Taisho-san handed the badge to him at Higurashi-sama's silent direction.

"Where did you get this, Amano-san?" Tatsuya jerked his gaze rigidly to meet Higurashi-sama's, while Taisho-san and Higashi-san's electric gazes burned him. He froze.

Was it just his imagination, or were their eyes _glowing_ in broad daylight? Frantically, he kept himself from panicking. There was something so oddly compelling about this woman, yet so completely dangerous, it made his hackles rise. In his slight panic, he did not notice Hayato-nii's stare upon his person; the Sumiyoshi-kai's next generation leaders weren't the _only_ ones glowing.

He finally stuttered out an answer, leading to more questions that both confused and bothered him. The questions thrown at him were dizzying in their seeming disjointedness; even the taciturn Taisho-san asked him innocuous, but sharp questions. Then before he knew it, Higurashi-sama and her companions stood to follow their hosts (Higurashi-sama was quite tall for a woman, Tatsuya noted ) for a private discussion.

_Just what the hell was that? _Tatsuya mentally recounted some of the random questions they fired at him. _ And what did my being an orphan have to do with any of this?_

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kagome was left alone after breakfast; Sesshoumaru was taken my Momo to survey the layout of the main Sumiyoshi mansion, while Oujirou-sensei and the Amano boy were told to behave themselves somewhere on the grounds.

She tapped her fingers against the low table in thought.

Her uncle was completely correct in thinking the killings and the violence were no longer mere human acts. He should have sensed it; spiritual awareness in their family was strongly inherited.

"_You and I share the _same roots_; the same shrine, Kagome."_

She was new to the inner workings of the Yakuza groups, but for how long had the supernatural been involved? If anything, how intimately acquainted was the underworld with real myth? How long has the yakuza been invovled with something so – _youkai-ish?_

Her uncle sensed the lingering evil on the badge, as limited as his abilities were, and so did Momo (that ridiculous houshi wannabe – but then again, she had yet to confirm his state of holiness) and Sesshoumaru.

Later, in the confines of her uncle's side room, Sesshoumaru immediately announced the involvement of non-humans; not necessarily purely youkai, but most definitely not far off. To her surprise, Momo had only gravely nodded in agreement.

And so immediately she was assigned as representative, along with a few others, in this joint investigation by the larger yakuza clans. Her uncle's reasoning, no doubt, ran along the lines of her falling back on her experience in evil-hunting, but what could _Sesshoumaru_ possibly think? What should she tell him if he asked?

... And on that vein, a fresh wave of anxiety claimed her as she remembered she had yet to visit her feudal family. How patient would they be; how long would they last, Kagome wondered.

The door quietly slid open and a young servant entered. She brought tea and –

_WOW. She's... hot._ Kagome, amused with her own reaction, silently whistled.

Though clad in a simple kimono (as required by the household when formal guests were over), the cloth seemed to have been draped and wrapped lovingly around her. _Wow. Just... wow._

The young looking female was much shorter than her 173 centimetres, and possessed a rather curvaceous form. The only indentifying marks on her person were the traditional Yakuza tattoo upon her neck that was slender enough to resemble a choker and a strange sort of hair colour (dyed, Kagome assumed) that shimmered a dark blue.

Kagome found it absolutely kickass.

Kagome bit her tongue to compose herself. She was by no means _gay_ – though there was absolutely nothing wrong with it – but she had to admit to a certain kind of excessive appreciation for women and their (her?) gender's many charms. A large part of her wished she could seduce with a glance, actually. She reflected that to have that sort of ability would give such heady, womanly pride.

The servant moved so gracefully and announced herself with such a bashful smile that Kagome found herself responding in kind.

"Your tea, oujou-sama," the maid shyly, offered. Kagome found it absolutely endearing.

Although, a large part of her was beginning to feel a tad unnerved with the obvious stars in the girl's eyes.

And it truly must have been her presence, as with every movement from Kagome towards the girl had her blushing and stuttering like mad. But Kagome was disinclined from teasing harmless, frightened (or perhaps the word was nervous), little animals, and so ignored it.

"Aoi-sama thought you would need company... since t-the grounds are quite extensive, oujou-sama." The girl did not fidget, but her cheeks were glowing, and her fingers moved restlessly. Kagome wondered how long it would take her companions to flit over the place.

"Thank you. Would you happen to know where in the compound my companions are right now?" Soft and gentle, Kagome spoke in hopes of banishing the girl's nervousness. And the awkwardness.

"N-no, oujou-sama."

"Then I... hope I'm not intruding on your other duties?" _This is getting a bit awkward. Just a bit._

"Not at all, oujou-sama! I am very humbled and pleased to serve you!" A-ah. Well. All right…

"Ah."

"..." Kagome subtly shook her head with a feeling of loss. The girl was damn gorgeous, but was timid as a mouse! Then again, she barely knew the girl. At least she was graceful and self-possessed. No doubt she had some form of training or another.

But still. The seconds were dragging on...

Kagome was beginning to feel utterly self-conscious in all her finery. She should have asked for the girl's name, but... she was kind of feeling awkward... Kagome's calloused finger tips tightened tensely on her cup...

_So_, Kagome inwardly fretted, _how do you behave in front of... hmmm... future subordinates?_

At last, the girl moved from her perch across from her and opened the sliding doors to the gardens.

"O-oujou-sama –"

Kagome, eager to fill the silence and perhaps start on gaining the girl's loyalty (she had to start _somewhere_; winning an entire house of mafia wasn't exactly easy).

"Ah, e-excuse me, oujou-sama, but there is something I must tend to for a bit in the garden!"

Kagome sighed as there went her first interaction with fellow Sumiyoshi-kai family members. Put out, Kagome watched as the pretty girl (again, Kagome felt the need to curtail her rather gay admiration) scurried into the vast garden, until Kagome could no longer see her.

Reflecting on the entirety of their four – or was it five? – minute interaction, Kagome was missing something.

_Did I say something wrong?_

At this rate, she'd be bungling other meetings with the family members. She had no idea how to win them over.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kurido hated doing grunt work, but this spying on the next Big Boss was kinda fun. Kurido could clearly see the young lady from his vantage point... and damn, she was fine! Definitely tall for any decent traditional woman, but _hey_, go with the times, yeah?

But meh. As pleasing as it was to watch the lady, there wasn't really anything going on around her right now. He was pretty interested in whoever might be her chosen companions (either professionally or personally) and he had yet to see hair nor hide of those rumoured males. He heard that the kumicho's own chosen son chose to tag along with the –

_Eh, what was –_

There was a strange metallic _thwack_ sound that rang beside Kurido's ear that made him turn abruptly and what he saw made a chill run down his spine –

_Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck_

There was a throwing knife in the tree. The tree he was freakin' leaning on. _Huh. That wasn't fucking there before! Wait a minute…_

… _I'm caught? I'm caught! Eh, uh, wait. Oh shit. _

He _knew_ that knife, and was painfully acquainted with it. _Painfully_. Kurido stared with dread for a bit more before quickly getting on his feet to report to his superior.

"Mr. Boss said that none of the under bosses were supposed'ta come in contact _in any way, shape, or form_ with Miss Boss and if anyone was caught, Mrs. Boss was supposed'ta fry 'em."

Kurido tensed and lost most of the training his 29-year-old body acquired. Visibly swallowing, he turned to where he knew a young blue-haired teen stood. Already, he could feel his pits, hands, and feet perspiring from nervousness.

Kurido nervously, but immediately tacked on a charming smile. This girl used to crush on him before, despite the notable age-gap, so _yeah, please, please be gentle, little girl!_ "Why, good morning, oh my wonderful, young, nubile, beautiful – "

"Shut yer trap. I wanna know why yur be slinkin' about here. Big Boss said da place was off limits!" Uh. The girl was mad? Already? Kumicho insisted on proper speech, but most, if not all, of the family would revert to horrible street slang and accent when angry.

"Mah, mah, why are you so angry – don' be angry, mah lil' sweetheart, or you're gonna ruin your face..."

"_Shut up, idiot!_ Yer tresspassin'! I gotta get back soon! And Miss Boss prolly hates mah guts a'ready cuz I'm fuckin' horrible wi' conversations, and I verrry nearly spilled the damn tea while I was pourin' i' for her!" Kurido winced. For all the strength of the servants of the main house, this one was still, after all, a _child_, with a _whiny_ set of vocal cords.

But then he perked at hearing of the "Miss Boss."

"Mah, she does kinda look pretty intimidating for such a pretty miss, huh?" _Come on, come on, biiiiite it!_

Ta-chan – as Kurido knew her – smacked him with the butt of her throwing knife, which, Kurido noticed, was the same one previously lodged by his ear – _just when did she manage to take it back anyway?_

"Don' _bad talk_ Miss Boss!" Ta-chan hissed, "She's awesome an' totally a lady, and I ca' tell she's strong and smart like the kumicho, an' if she got Higashi-sama an' the older yakuza all loyal an' all, then she's prolly _fuckin' amazin'_ ya piece a' crap! An' if she don' like me, it's prolly 'coz Imma kid an' prolly offended her or somethin'!"

His head smarted, but before he could complain, Ta-chan hoisted him up **single-handedly** – _THAT'S WHY I DON'T FUCKIN' DATE WOMEN FROM THE MAIN HOUSE, THEY'RE ALL FREAKS –_ and shoved him towards the security area.

Kurido sighed resignedly. He was probably going to be sent back with a painful message to the underboss in charge of him, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He was under freakin' orders!

But in the midst of self-pity, he saw – ah, _how embarrassing!_ – a chuckling Higashi-sama and the young lady's silver-haired companion on the other side of the hedge. No doubt they saw everything!

Meh. At least he knew how the lady's companion looked now.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Happy new year! (though I'm a few days late)**

**Now, first off: Sorry I ended this chapter so suddenly, but I did this merely to announce adoptions. Yay!**

**OKAY, here's the thing. This is probably the end of this story from _me._ However, there are two authors who were willing to adopt the story and make their own separate stories based on it. **

**One author is Lady Ashwinder. She has yet to post a chapter, but keep an eye on her! u/ 4308274/ Lady-Ashwinder **

**The other is Camille who is on , and is ready to post what she's got! fanfiction /story/8025/1**

**You might be wondering why there are two people working on this story (working on their own stories based on this story), and there's a reason for that. It's always interesting to see where and how a plot will be taken and changed. Personally, I really like this Kagome and Sesshoumaru setting – Kagome as a yakuza in-training, and with a demon lord as an ally and subordinate, willing to do whatever it is Kagome wants.**

**Errr... And... (I'm just saying this as a forewarning, or a "just in case" sort of thing) there might be a time in the future (years from now, I'm sure) when I might be interested in taking this story back up (because I _do_ love this story)... if that does happen, I'll... er... take it up again, though it will be considered a "parallel world" to whatever Lady Ashwinder and Camille will have cooked up. **

**So, there! Enjoy!**


End file.
